EYE OF THE STORM REWRITE
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Naruto is too busy trying to fulfill a promise to Sakura which is trying to retrieve Sasuke, not realizing a young heiress named Hinata has feelings for him for him, getting ready to confess to him they were caught by Akastuki and everything went downhill from there. Now she is transported to a world where a demi-Saiyan named Gohan teaches her the way of the Saiyan.
1. What more could go wrong?

Title** Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: Sadly I do not own Dragon Ball Z & Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators**

**A/N: Yes, I'm back writing this story but, I wanted to make it better with a stronger plot line, yes everything is sort of the same but, I wanted to make a couple of changes not too much though. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new version of the story. ^_^**

**Summary: Naruto is too busy trying to retrieve Sasuke not even paying attention or even realizing that Hinata really loves him and was going to confess to him. Until, they were caught by the Akastuki and that's when everything went wrong. She is transported into a new world with a demi-Saiyan named Gohan who teaches her the way of the Saiyan and a potential love interest. **

**CHAPTER 1: What more could go wrong? **

Hinata sighed as she stared at the sky thinking about her life time achievements for one thing she still has not confessed to Naruto yet, or has not told him yet that she is in love with him. Maybe because she was too scared to tell him but, she has not been able to tell him because he was too busy trying to fulfill a promise for Sakura which is trying to get Sasuke to return to Konohagakure.

She stared at her teammates Kiba, Akamaru and Shino who were like her siblings to one another always lending a helping hand in case something bad was going to happen there were going to be there especially for Hinata after all she was there teammate. Shino well he was mutual with everyone easy to get along with sometimes he was nonchalant about everything, but he was one hell of a fighter even though he is quiet and serious, but that doesn't mean anything at all.

While Kiba is like the youngest brother in the family sort of who actually knows about Hinata having a secret crush on Naruto and promise not to tell anyone especially the girls, but he loves teasing Hinata for having a big crush on Naruto wishing she could just tell him the truth already, they make a really cute couple so there should not be a problem right. Well that's never going to happen because Naruto is well dense and blind.

Kiba thought it was really funny watching her suffer sort of especially when she have a fainting spell it was really funny, he remembers the last time she fell right into Naruto arms crashing against one another with a loud thump, Kiba shook his head knowing how dense Naruto is he doesn't even know that a smoking hot girl like Hinata loves him more than anything. He should be glad to have a girl like that well because Sakura would never give him the time of day unless something bad happened to Sasuke which is never.

Kiba knows how much Hinata loves Naruto more than anything I mean let's be honest he has helped boost up her confidence gradually and even standing up for herself, which she is still trying to do, however she is still working on it that's not the case here, he should just stop trying to look for Sasuke get over it already, but that is Naruto he never gives up lying even if it kills him.

As for Naruto, he is just too damn blind to see it, which makes Kiba extremely frustrated because if he was Naruto and girl like Hinata had a crush on him goddamn it he would have took the opportunity and ran with it seriously, if any boy could have Hinata they are extremely lucky because Hinata is a nice sweet girl and does deserve somebody to treat her like a princess.

Kiba sighed and watched the clouds with Hinata while Shino was doing his thing as usual collection some bugs so he can add it in his collection, Kiba looked over at the heiress who gave a loud sigh as she was daydreaming about her romantic fantasies about Naruto how he wanted to hold her so close to his chest, kissing her until she falls weak to her knees leaving her breathless begging for more. That was something Hinata was feeling until, her silence was broken by Kiba.

"Dreaming about your boyfriend, Naruto-kun" Kiba taunted

"What no, I nahh...Kiba-kun" Hinata stutters as her cheeks flushed a bright red

"Yes, you were" Kiba said poking fun at her

"Huh, no I wasn't" Hinata lied as she bit her lip and her cheeks were even more red

"..."

"Yes, admit it you love Naruto" Kiba urged Hinata to say

"Uuuhh" Hinata said as she was thinking

"Well, speak of the devil himself" Kiba whispered in Hinata's ear

"Huh" Hinata squeaked as she bowed her head trying to hide her blush

"She even worse than before" Kiba thought

After she was trying her best to remain calm, cool and collected she turned to the right and saw her blonde haired friend Naruto. While Sakura was busy talking to her teammate Sai who had an unemotional look on his face as always wondering why doesn't smile just like an Uchida. Hinata stared at Naruto for a while because she was excited about telling Naruto how she really feels hopefully he gets the message this time.

She sighed and just kept her cool for a moment but, she wasn't going to get the best of her instead she was going to happy, that was until she heard a loud yell from Sakura which was scary because she was always this abusive and aggressive towards him, he was doing you a favor so don't take your anger and frustrations out on him.

Which angered the heiress because Naruto is a kind, bubbly person and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way, but it's not his fault that Sasuke left Konohagakure he made his choice, and he must reflect on the sinful deed he has done which is he had betrayed the people that loved him and where his friends and family for what to satisfy his selfish desires.

Hinata got up from the tree dusting herself off the branches and leaves out of her hair she had walked over to Naruto to see if he was all right, as she kneel to the ground because he had fallen because of Sakura's brutal punch which could knock out anyone cold. Hinata leaned her face forward as she stared into his pretty blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto looked and had a big smile on his face which was strange because he had been punched in the face by Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked

"Huh, Hinata-chan, I'm okay" Naruto said with grin on his face

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked him again

"Yes, I'm fine" Naruto confirmed as he rubbed his cheek trying to recover from that brutal punch.

"Oh, okay, um you were going meet by the bridge right" Hinata reminded Naruto.

"Yeah, Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up

"Oh okay" Hinata said cheerfully

Hinata was extremely happy he had accepted her offer to talk him, he actually has time to speak with her because of the whole retrieval of Sasuke, seriously he will stop at nothing until he has returned safe and sound, but I don't think that is ever going to happen because his heart is consumed or is taken over by vengeance, not love it's too late you can't change a person's heart if they do not want to.

While Sai and Sakura were confused about the whole situation wondering what was going on here as for Kiba had a smile on his face he was proud that Hinata will finally be able to tell Naruto how she really feels about him and Shino was the same way wondering what was going on between those two and why was Kiba smiling at this situation.

Naruto wondered what the big surprise what was so important that Hinata had to tell him in order for him to stop his search for Sasuke Uchida, he was was really busy right now and doesn't have the time for it, but since it was Hinata then he was going to accept it. Hopefully he finally gets it and accepts her offer to be honest she just wished that Sasuke was back in Konohagakure and everything would be like it was before, but that will never happen.

Hinata was a little nervous she was going to confess to the boy she loved since they were in the academy, Hinata thought about all the things he did for her keeping his promise at the Chunin exams, she will never forget that day that had changed Neji's relationship with Hinata dramatically, meaning he doesn't hate her anymore instead he acts like a big brother towards her.

In order for her to distract herself about what she was going to say to him Hinata sat on the bench as she unrolled her sleeve staring at the mysterious symbol on her wrist,it was the shape of a whirlpool with the symbol of strength in middle of it made her mind wonder why on earth would this tattoo had symbol strength on there for it made her curious and desperate to know why would she have such a thing tattoo on her wrist.

Hinata had this marking since the day she was born nobody never told her not even her cousin Neji or her father Hiashi for that matter, he would usually ignore her or even brush her aside because she wasn't fit enough to be heiress because in his eyes he doesn't not see strength in her only a weak, hopeless girl.

As for Neji well he couldn't say anything he was servant to the Main Branch and he must know his place or else he was going to get punished, Hinata shuddered at what the punished the servants had, she has seen it before and that was the last time she will ever see it again. It was sad and cruel the people from Branch House had to go through something like this in order to keep things safe from outsiders, but there's actually more secrets to the Hyuuga clan that Konoha doesn't really know about only the great Hyuuga affair.

Hinata traced her fingers across the symbol, Hinata was dying to know what it means and how come it was so, important I mean Hinata has read about last during her spare time,but this one definitely put the icing on the cake because she never seen anything like it the only thing she she knows is that there is a symbol of strength written on it, so it has something to do with power obviously.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out

"Oh, Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing

"Hey, Hinata-chan how are you?" Naruto asked

"Um, I'm good um, how about you?" Hinata questioned

"I'm doing pretty well" Naruto answered with a big grin on his face

"Um, okay so how is the Sasuke-kun thing going" Hinata asked as she rolled down her sleeve to cover up the seal.

"It's pretty difficult but we're still trying" Naruto said with a smile

"I know you miss him a lot do you" Hinata asked as she stared at Naruto for a moment as his expression started to saddened.

"More than anything, if only I was strong enough" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"He will come back eventually, he just have to" Hinata answered as she touched him on the shoulder to comfort him.

"I know maybe you're right, but Sakura-chan is counting on me to find him too" Naruto told her.

"Oh...Um I see" Hinata sighs

Sakura was so lucky to have a boy like Naruto, he is so genuine sweet and very cheerful, and will never give up,even if it means going on a suicide mission he was willing to do it, maybe if Hinata goes away and never return maybe Naruto might be the same way or Kiba and Neji might knock some sense to him in order for him to realize Hinata is the one for him. Hinata sighed his main obsession was finding Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha damn that stupid Sasuke ruining the fun for everyone because he is miserable.

Naruto looked at Hinata, he knew that he wanted to tell her something wondering where was she going with this, so he must have known something good was going to happen. Hinata had noticed that Naruto Uzimaki was staring at her, Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly as she was getting ready to confess to him, but when she was about to Hinata had struggled to get the words out of her mouth as her heart was pounding through her chest.

He watched the heiress try to at least say something, Hinata looked at him once and her face had turned bright red. Naruto looked at Hinata who was blushing a bright red it was utterly cute watching her this way, until Naruto had broken the long dreary silence and Hinata's constant blushing.

"Kiba-kun said you wanted to tell me something?" Naruto questioned

"Um...Naruto-kun, there's something I have to tell you" Hinata said as she pointed her fingers hesitantly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked out of curiosity

"Um, I love y..." Hinata said as her trailed off

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she came running

"Huh, what's going on?" Naruto and Hinata questioned

"Really did they pick the right time to do this" Hinata thought as she stood up and followed Naruto.

"What is it" Naruto said

"We got a location on Sasuke" Sakura said cheerfully

"Sasuke-kun, you have how did you?" Naruto questioned

"Kiba-kun, sniffed him out and Shino did too well he used his bugs" Sai explained to them

"Where?!"Naruto said with excitement

"Come on, I'll show you" Sakura urged

They went running to find Sasuke's direct location so they could finally find him with the use of Akamaru and Shino who were actually pretty good trackers on her team one of the best actually, she was happy to have them because of there sense of smell and hearing. She remembered on her mission with them and they caught those two rouge ninjas that nearly killed her, and she was happy about that.

While Hinata sighed and followed and didn't say anything while she just remained silent as always listening and following people that was her problem she always let people take a advantage of her Neji was right she is too weak to stand up for herself. She couldn't even confess to Naruto because Sakura told him about where Sasuke was located which had made her mind wonder where is he anyway as she started to grow suspicious.

Hinata remained silent as she was walking through the forest while they were running, Hinata knew something was wrong about this picture it was all too easy Sasuke wasn't going to give up this easy, I mean Sasuke would never do this instead he would keep stalling or at least torment the blonde. Hinata paused for a moment when she noticed a couple of shadows blending in the trees.

Hinata felt a strong aura with a sense of killing intent as it made her tremble with fear as she felt someone tug on her shirt not letting her go because his grip was too strong then he a hard pull as if she was toy being pulled off the shelf. Hinata lost her balance slamming into a tree as her mouth was covered with a blue hand her eyes widen into dinner plates when she realized who just captured right now it was one of the Akastuki members Kisame.

Hinata looked up and saw a man with black hair like Sasuke's but only longer tied into a low ponytail as his eyes were onyx and put his finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet or not to scream. Hinata couldn't believe it he life was about to come to an end by the hands of the two most dangerous men in the world, whose hands were stained with innocent blood of those who loved him so dearly, and she was their victim.

"Let go, now let!" Hinata screamed

"We have the bait" Itachi said with a smirk

"Hmm, this was too easy" Kisame said with a whisper

"What are you doing let me go!" Hinata struggled as she pulled away from him.

"Now, we just have to lure the Fox out now" Itachi spoken

"No!" Hinata shouted

**Meanwhile with Naruto and the others...**

"Hinata-chan, is gone!" Kiba said in horror

"What?! where is she" Shino asked in a fearful tone

"I don't know she was right behind Naruto-kun" Sakura remembered as she was looking around at Naruto.

"We have to find Sasuke-kun!" Naruto and Sakura said with a hint of impatience in there voices

"Hold on, Naruto and Sakura we have to find Hinata first" Sai explained

"Okay, fine but we..." Naruto said as his voice trailed off

"What was that?" Kiba said as he looked around

"What?" Sakura and Naruto said in confusion

"Sssh, listen" Sai whispered

Everyone was still and silent when they were patiently waiting for that sound again within a couple of seconds there was a loud earth shattering scream it was so loud almost ten times worse when Sakura yells at Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru perked up there ears to listened, it sounded like Hinata was screaming, then he caught a even more terrifying scent it was the smell of blood and lavender.

"Kiba-kun, what's the matter with you?" Naruto and Sakura asked

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Shino and Sai asked

"I smell blood and it's Hinata-Chan's blood" Kiba answered

"What?!" They all shouted

"Oh, no this is bad" Naruto said in fear

"You think"Sakura said in a worried tone

"And something else too" Kiba added

"Oh okay what else" Sai said curiously

"Its not Sasuke were following instead it's another chakra scent but, it's not Sasuke's" Kiba explained further to them.

"Then, whose is it then" Sakura questioned

"Hmm, you finally figured it out" Kisame said with a grin

"THE AKASTUKI!" They shouted

"Of course who else would it be" Itachi spoken in a calm manner

Kisame had Hinata in his arms not dare letting her go as if she was precious jewel or something as she looked over at Naruto with a pleading look in her eyes begging him to help her do something to save her. Naruto was enraged they would stoop so low just in order for him to give up by taking on of his friends hostage and on top of that she was injuries with a shoulder wound as her shirt stained with blood

While Kisame had a smirk on his face with the heiress in his hands watching her struggle to get away from him. Hinata hated this and she had to do something before it was too late and she might end her own damn life.

"Hand her over right, now!" Naruto yelled

"Do you think I'm really going to give her that easily" Kisame said with a shark-like grin on his face.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Kiba growled

"Not, until we get the nine-tails" Itachi asked

"Hell no, over my dead fucking body" Naruto growled

"Well, I guess your little friend has to die" Kisame said as he held the kunai to her throat

There was no point in reasoning with him, that was pointless he was a mercenary for crying out loud and he was going to finish the job without satisfying his hunger for blood. Hinata was scared but, she had to put that aside for a moment because she needed to figure a way ow to escape without being killed by Kisame, but couldn't really do anything because of the injury in her right shoulder, that was when she took the opportunity, she grabbed the kunai from Kisame moved let go as she stabbed Kisame with it.

Hinata ran fast as possible she moved to the edge of the cliff and slid almost falling to her death, Hinata looked up when she had spotted Kisame who took out his sword, and was coming straight towards her, luckily she had time to think quick on her feet as she jumped rolling on the ground holding her injured shoulder as she held her shoulder trying to catch her breath for a moment.

As her friends watched to make sure that Hinata was doing okay and so far the fight was not turning out to be successful as they planned it to be, but it wasn't at all. Kisame charged at Hinata again this time he wanted to make sure this time he wasn't going to miss, and this was going to haunt them forever. Hinata kicked him as she tired to move swift and fast but she really couldn't because her shoulder was injured, but she had to fight through the pain the best way she can.

It was getting pretty gruesome and as for Kisame he wanted to finish it once and for all at the beautiful heiress or for his friends to witness the mighty power of Akastuki. Hinata's eyes widen in fear as the sword came at her but, she held her ground, Kisame looked up having a smile on his face as he about to take another life away.

"Say goodbye to your friends" Kisame said with a sneer as he raise the katana high in the air

"HINATA-CHAN!" They screamed

Hinata felt something painful went through her body it was a sword that pierced through body as if she was being executed and hung on the pike. Hinata was struggling to catch her breath as she felt the blood escaped from from her lips dribbled down her shirt and more blood was spilling from her lips that were now painted red. Hinata gave a sweet smile to her friends who she loved ever so dearly and her teammates.

There eyes widen in horror not even saying a word, finally she was able to close her eyes, as he took out the sword that was stained with Hinata's blood, and he did something unimaginable he pushed her body off the cliff as if it was a piece of trash, like it meant nothing to him. As Hinata was falling into the endless pit of darkness leading her somewhere.

**A/N: Finally, I'm done with the first chapter of the rewrite hopefully you enjoyed it!**


	2. Savior

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: sadly I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto it is strictly belongs to the creators **

**A/N: OMG people are interested in this story a lot, I would like to thank you for reviewing I really appreciated it helps a lot! Now let's continue with the story ^_^**

**CHAPTER 2: Savior**

"HINATA-CHAN, NOOO!" Naruto and Kiba screamed

Those were the last and final words that Hinata heard from her friends was the sound of screams, cries as she slowly sunk into the bottom of the lake as her mind started to black out for a moment as her lilac pale eyes looked up only to see a the bright colors of orange and grey screaming and yelling for her to return as she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her.

As she sunk further down Hinata couldn't hear the cries and screams of her friends anymore of as they begged her to return the surface and be all right, but that was not going to happen because the ruthless mercenary from the Akatsuki ruined her chances, of being with her true love which was suppose to be Naruto where they were going to be happy living a peaceful, calm life, but that was ruined because she sacrificed her life in order for her friends to have a happy peaceful life.

As she kept falling into the the deep darkness which seemed to be endless as her mind went completely blank not hearing nothing only the sound of her heartbeat as she kept falling into the abyss and the darkness was wrapped around her like a blanket. There was not a single light only darkness wondering where was this leading her, she probably doesn't have a chance of making her way out of this or it was probably a test of fate.

Hinata was scared and confused for two reasons, for one thing Hinata was scared because she never experienced anything like this for one thing this was only in legends, myths and fables she use to read when she was a child, which can lead you to heaven or hell. She was extremely confused because she wanted to know what was the outcome and where was she going to another world or somewhere dangerous probably worse than Konoha.

All she kept staring at the darkness as she reflecting on the deeds that had happened in her life time, not even confessing to Naruto or telling how much she really feels a about him to be honest she couldn't now because she was dead or so she think she is. Within a few moments Hinata felt as if somebody grabbed her hand and was pushing her up towards the surface

Hinata's eyes was blinded by the light, she had to cover her eyes with her good arm when she looked up at the beautiful bright blue sky that was before her lilac colored eyes. As she felt the wind whispering in her ear little did she know that was falling from the sky.

"Oh, I have to slow down" Hinata thought

She had to find a way for her not to fall or crash into anything before she gets herself killed when she looked and saw a rock, Hinata took the opportunity she took out a kunai and stabbed the boulder sliding down to slow down the speed when her right shoulder started to hurt she gripped it tight as she lost her balance and crashing right on the rock hitting her head and blacking out in the process.

**Meanwhile...**

Gohan was relaxing it has been awhile since he was able to have a chance of freedom because of the constant studying and his mother being on him about his education, she was always like that, but he must focus on his training too just like he had promised his father, in order for him to become stronger not only in fighting, but having the confidence to fight not only for your loved ones, but also about pushing yourself and breaking boundaries in order for you to get stronger.

Gohan was sitting near the tree in the cool shade watching his little brother Goten who had the same characteristics of Goku who is humble, kind and sometimes smart well scratch that he wasn't very smart at all,but he is strong as hell. While his friend Trunks was extremely different he was more like his father arrogant, cocky and mischievous who always getting Goten into trouble well both of them do.

Gohan was watching Goten and Trunks spar against one another it was pretty nice to watch them spar even though, they were small kids they could put anyone to shame when comes to fighting they were fearless, strong and powerful fighters. For Goten and Trunks it doesn't matter how big or strong the opponent is they would be able to take them down with ease just with a little sense of humor to it because they could get right under their skin just by taunting them.

Gohan was mediating for a moment just so, he could gather his senses for a moment, not taking notice of the two mischievous Saiyans planned a sneak attack on Gohan while Trunks attempted a Ki blast to aim at Gohan, suddenly Gohan instincts kicked in when he noticed a ball of ki coming his way, Gohan moved to the right as he jumped in midair landing on his feet in the nick of time and looked at those two who had sheepish grins on their faces well Goten did Trunks he just had a big smile on his face.

"Sorry, nii-san we didn't mean to" Goten said with a smile

"Yeah, it was a accident" Trunks said with a smile

"You two should be care-" Gohan said as his voice trailed off

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goten asked

"You don't feel that strange aura?" Gohan asked

"Huh" Goten asked looking clueless

"Obiviously, he is talking about..oh I see" Trunks noted

"I still don't get it..oh okay now I do" Goten realized

"Clueless as always ten" Trunks joked

"I'm not!" Goten shouted

"You are too!" Trunks shouted back

"No, I'm not!" Goten shouts

"Will you two stop" Gohan warned both of them

"Okay" Goten said quietly

"This is not over" Trunks grumbled as he crossed his arms

Gohan told them to stay here so, he could find out about the energy and where it was coming from while those two were shouting because they wanted to go with Gohan to find out the mysterious energy also, as for Gohan he refused because he doesn't know if this thing is a threat or not so he just wanted to be safe, but the energy Gohan was detecting it was almost the same energy level as a Saiyan accept it was decreasing rapidly.

Gohan was searching for the source of the energy level as he was looking around actually he could have flown which he had done, now he was extremely close to the energy level. Wondering how earth did this type of person has the same energy level as him it was extremely strange, he probably thought it was his father, but wasn't his father's because his is much higher than his.

It made Gohan worried just a little bit as he continued his search, Gohan knew he was extremely close because now the energy Gohan was sensing was still weak, but it was strong enough for him to sense it. Gohan landed by the waterfall as he continued his investigation on the mysterious energy level, Gohan knew that it was around this area but, he needed to spread out his senses more instead of just one particular place.

Now Gohan was able to sense the fading power level, it was over there by the cliff near the waterfall, he ran towards the waterfall's edge, and was pretty shocked at what he just seen right now it was not his father at all, but it was a girl who had on the strangest clothes he had never seen before in his life, she was wearing a cream and lavender jacket with a bandanna around her with a strange symbol engraved on it with a pair navy blue pants and some sandals.

Gohan was stunned this injuried, unconscious girl had the same power level as him it made his mind wonder for one thing who was she? secondly how on earth is her energy level equally matched to his? the last thing he wanted to know where on earth did she come from?

He took noticed the mystery girl was injured who was stabbed twice one on the shoulder the other on her side, Gohan was really surprised she was able to survive that long with those type of injuries, well he endured the same extent of those type of injuries he will never forget the day he fought cell that will haunt him forever, he still has nightmares of that day as he shudders shaking that terrible memory from his brain.

"Can you hear me?" Gohan whispered

"Hn" Hinata croaked

"I'm not going to do anything to harm you okay" Gohan explained

"Hmmm" Hinata responded

Hinata could only respond to with guttural sounds because her body is too weak to even comprehend of what's going on right now because this is either a dream or it's probably a figure of imagination and her mind are just playing tricks on her to ignore the pain that racked through her body it was the worst feeling she was having right now.

Even worse when Neji almost killed her during Chunin exams only multiply that by ten and that was what Hinata was feeling right now, she couldn't understand why she was in so much pain suddenly she realized it was with the mercenary Kisame who killed her. Hinata barely got a peek of the boy who saved her life, she looked up tilting her head to the side to get a better angle of her mysterious guardian angel and saw a boy who was around her age had with dark medium spiky hair with onyx eyes like an Uchida.

The only difference is that his eyes were not full of hatred or vengeance instead they were kind, sweet and gentle willing to risk his life for his loved ones. Hinata felt the aura and she was willing to accept him in order to gain his trust. As she felt a pair strong arms carried her off the ground it was the boy who had just saved her, how strong he was very indeed his strength was amazing, in fact he could put half of the shinobis in Kohona to shame.

Gohan did not place the girl down instead he carried her bridal style in his arms, not even to notice something was being wrapped around his leg, he looked down and noticed it was a tail not just any ordinary tail, but a monkey one. He could recognize one anywhere he was right this was no ordinary girl at all, but demi-Saiyan just like him.

Gohan was in complete shock stunned for one thing, but a girl being a Saiyan that was highly impossible for that matter it was extremely rare to see one, because female Saiyans are rarely found they are not into fighting instead they take things a peaceful approach well sort of they were only used for mating and breeding purposes only not fighting well sort of.

It made his mind wonder definitely that they were still more Saiyans out there in hiding or where she came from. Could they still be alive? and freiza thought he had destroyed them all there could be some out there wondering how many are out there. He sighed as he continue walking with the unconscious girl in her hands, he will probably ask her when she wakes up from her sleep and recover from her injuries.

Gohan walked over to where the boys were, Goten and Trunks saw that he was carrying a girl in his arms, but there was something different about her. Goten was able to notice it as for Trunks he never said anything, he already knew because she had a monkey tail because in a odd way it was wrapped around Gohan's leg.

"Oooh, cool she has a tail" Goten said with excitement

"So, she's a Saiyan huh" Trunks noted

"Yeah" Gohan confirmed

"Girls can't be Saiyans, right?" Goten questioned

"Yes, they can" Gohan answered

"Really, that's rare" Goten and Trunks said in unison

"Now we have to figure out, where did she come from?" Gohan spoken

"What do you mean we?!" Goten and Trunks questioned

"..."

Gohan carried Hinata as her tail dangled down swinging back and forth as if it was a pendulum on a grandfather clock, Gohan, Goten and Trunks had flown towards the house so, the girl could recover and regain conscious so, they could ask her a couple of questions, so they at least have a chance to get to know her, and figure out where she came from because from the looks of things she wasn't near hear instead from a different planet or universe probably.

Chi chi was busy doing housekeeping even though she was very strict, straightforward, but she loves her children no matter what even if it means with discipline or what she would usually call it tough love in her eyes, as she was finishing up with the daily housekeeping, it has been over an hour wondering where Gohan,Goten andTrunks were they must have training which was nothing knew because they were use to it training non-stop until, they were covered in mud and rocks along with torn shirts.

Chi chi stared into the window as she was in the kitchen making dinner for them, she looked up and noticed her sons Gohan and Goten, also Trunks she was glad they were okay, but something stood out to her it was what Gohan was carrying it was a girl and who looked to injured pretty good as for Chi chi she came running outside with a shocked look on her face like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Mom are you okay?" Gohan asked

"You look like you seen a ghost or something" Goten said trying to figure out his mother's facial expression.

"Gohan, what the hell happen?" Chi chi said in shock

"I found her she was injured" Gohan explained

"Just put her upstairs, okay" Chi chi spoken

"All right" Gohan answered

Gohan came inside the room he thought that his mother wouldn't have been home, but she and was worried about the girl's condition knowing his mother who is very worked up about things it could be the smallest things and she still be worried especially if it was fighting in a battle she would be extremely worried because of how brutal and dangerous the fights can become, especially if the enemy is not fighting fair.

Chi chi's eyes widen when she saw the girl with a monkey tail, she was a Saiyan too. She couldn't believe it that this girl was a Saiyan too that was something you don't see that often the only girl Saiyan was Bulma's daughter bra and she isn't a fighting type wondered was this girl the same way too did she have the same fighting instincts as the boys do.

Goten looked at his mother who was stunned who stood their in complete silence not saying a word, wondering how come she still has a tail? thinking about her parents wondering what they must have gone through knowing that your child has special qualities than the others make them feel like an outcast, knowing that you are much stronger or faster than them knowing you try to be the same, but it never really works out.

"Mom" Goten called out

"She has a tail too?" Chi chi asked

"Yeah, she is a Saiyan too" Trunks and Goten said cheerfully

"I going to see if she is okay" Chi chi said as she was walking up the stairs

**Upstairs With Gohan and Hinata...**

Gohan was watching the girl sleep to make sure everything was all right, for one thing she did look really cute sleeping like that as if nothing really happened to her it was all just a dream of sort. He looked at her and now he was able to get a closer look at the bandanna that was wrapped around her neck wondering why was she wearing it and how come it was so important to her.

Gohan reached over and removed the headband around her so he could get a closer look at the thing he noticed it was dark navy blue cloth with a metal and a strange symbol engraved on it he was never seen anything like it before probably some language of some sort, he turned it over and noticed the engraving, it was Japanese well because he can read and understand Japanese. So, she wasn't a alien technically she was half human in this case, he was about to read the words on the headband until, his mother came in the room.

Gohan turned around and saw his mother he did not know how long he has been in here for awhile watching the girl sleep, thinking to himself why has he grown so attach to her already and she is not even awake yet, why was he so drawn towards her. Chi chi knew he does have his father's heart kind and very gentle lending a helping hand, but there is one thing that is a major difference he is smarter than him as she mentally chuckling to herself.

"Is she okay?" Chi chi asked

"Yes, she's asleep" Gohan whispered

"Okay, I will take over from here you go downstairs" Chi chi said as she stepped closer towards Hinata who was sleeping.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked

"Yes, I will be fine" Chi chi said

Gohan was walking downstairs to check on his brother and Trunks, he was happy that they did not do anything destructive because they were capable of doing anything, I mean anything like the last time when he was training with his brother Goten doing a simple Ki blast he nearly almost destroyed the damn forest.

Trunks was busy fixing on a machine or something while Goten was drawing or coloring doing something constructive at least, until Trunks used up too much Ki and there was a small explosion nothing that could destroy the house. Gohan looked at those two while Goten was wondering if the girl was going to be all right because those injuries were bad.

Never has Goten seen something like that before in his well he has seen battle injuries, but not like this though, and it made Goten think who and why they would do such a thing to her if he ever sees the person who did it they were going to pay big time he doesn't matter how big or powerful the person is he was going to beat them to a bloody pulp even if it means fusion with Trunks or transforming into a Super Saiyan he was going to do it whether they like it or not and they were going to wish they never messed with her again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Goten asked

"She will be okay" Gohan answered

"Hmmm, why are so worried about her Ten?" Trunks asked

"I mean why would they do such a thing, it's not fair" Goten said as he clenched his fist

"I don't know I guess they weren't playing fair" Trunks explained

"Well, she is be okay just, have faith okay" Gohan told him

"Okay" Goten said with a nod then a smile

"I hope" Gohan prayed

They just smiled waiting for the outcome of the girl, knowing that she is going to be all right, Gohan just wanted some answers from her, he was just dying to know what she is like and also what is her homeland like? Was it different, but the most important thing he wanted to know was does she know she is a Saiyan.

**A/N: Yes, I finally finished it, hopefully you enjoyed it because I will be updating soon!**


	3. I'am a Saiyan!

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: sadly I disown Dragon Ball Z & Naruto it is strictly to the creators**

**A/N: I would highly take your advice Jawisian, it helps a lot thank you, I will try my best, now on with the story. Also wanted to tell you Hinata has a tail and she really isn't use to it, so it's going to be difficult for her.**

**CHAPTER 3: Wait...I am a Saiyan?**

Hinata thought it was a dream that's all it was a dream trying to ease her pain, Kisame did not kill her took her life away, and she was just in a coma either that or she fell into a strange world falling into the arms of a mysterious stranger.

Who looked like he belong to the Uchida clan only he was just a bit more muscular, and much taller around 5'8 or 5'9 probably she couldn't tell because she only caught a short glimpse of the boy or it was just part of her imagination and Hinata will wake up and her friends will be right by her side as she lay in the hospital bed safe and sound in Konohagakure.

Hinata groaned at her as she slowly opened her eyes to see where she was, Hinata blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust her vision correctly now her vision was bright and clear she could see better, Hinata was looking up the ceiling, and around the room, suddenly she realized wasn't in Konohagakure anymore, but in someone's house.

Hinata took a peek out the window as she was pretty shocked it looked like Konohagakure, the only difference was it wasn't cluster of trees like the hidden leaves, it was more wide open space you can actually see the clouds and the birds flying in the sky, it was truly paradise and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Hinata wanted to make sure that her body was okay after all, she did suffer a terrible wound which could have ended her life. When Hinata noticed her body wasn't in pain anymore it was just like she never been in a fight at all her wounds are completely healed.

Hinata was shocked whoever done this she will thank, them for being so kind of doing this for her, Hinata was checking to see where her weapons and her kunais where all here, when Hinata was checking to see if she had everything, Hinata noticed her headband was gone along with her kunai holster now she was starting to freak out for a moment.

Hinata had enough strength to pull herself out of the bed, and land right on the floor, Hinata wondered why her body felt so heavy, it was strange somehow the gravity was different here, Hinata held the wall in order for her to gain enough balance to pushed herself up from the wall as she was walking slowly towards the mirror.

When Hinata had approached the mirror everything appeared to be normal, nothing wasn't out the ordinary, but when she turn around on the side she spotted something was different and it wasn't their before as she picked up her tail and examined the indigo tail.

Hinata thought this was some kind of joke they were playing on her, if it was then they fool pretty damn good congratulations you did it. Hinata wanted to test to see if it's real just out of curiosity it was a high chance it was fake, so it hurt if she pull the tail. Hinata wished she never did that because now she was crying in pain.

Hinata closed her eyes thinking it was a dream and she will wake up, Hinata pinched her tail this time it hurt more than the first time, instead of screaming her whole body became immobilized as she collapsed on the floor.

Hinata heard the door opened she looked up and Hinata saw three boys came rushing in the room to find the source of the sound. Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly, when she looked at them as they were staring at her in a awkward way maybe it's because of her eye color never had they seen anything like it before.

As for Hinata she never seen boys this muscular before in her life especially the kids who looked to be around 8 or 9 years old one with similar hairstyle like rock-lee's only difference it was lavender and more fluffy with bright blue eyes like the ocean, while the other one had gravity define hair kind of like Kakashii accept he had more spikes in his hair with onyx black eyes as he stared at her with curiosity.

Gohan stared at Hinata never has he seen an exotic beauty like her I mean he has seen girls, but this one has to be the most beautiful one out of the bunch especially her lilac eyes that were hiding underneath her doll-like features.

Goten thought she was really suitable for his brother because she had a very nice heart, he could sense the purity in her heart regardless if she is part of a alien race that has a strong killing intent and are bloodthirsty savages.

While Trunks rolled his eyes watching them causing over girl wonder does she have the fighting skills of a Saiyan instead of looking pretty. Knowing she is probably capable of not fighting he didn't sense any fighting intent from her , but who knows she might be strong so he should be careful not to judge .

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked as he helped her off the floor

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Hinata said as her cheeks turned bright crimson pink

"You're welcome I just wanted to..." Gohan answered as his voice started to drift

"Why do I have a tail?" Hinata questioned as she tilts her head to the side looking like Goten who always had a question for everything.

"Uh, I was going to ask the same thing" Gohan said as he took a glance at her

"I don't know... is this some kind of jutsu?" Hinata asked

"Jutsu?" Gohan, Goten and Trunks questioned

"You know... a illusion some sort" Hinata said as she was trying to explain it but, she knew that they were not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about" Gohan said as he scratching the back of his head just like his father

"Me neither" Trunks pondered at Hinata's question

"Never heard of it, but it sounds cool" Goten said cheerfully

Hinata stared at them in complete silence so, Hinata knows now she is not in Konohagakure anymore or in elemental nations, if she was in elemental nations they would have recognized her right away and return home right away. Now she has to figure out where on earth was she because she was lost and from the looks of things there were fighters, but not ninjas she noted.

Gohan observed and took notice of her actions, one fear two was confusion and lastly she was not confident about this. He could tell even though her eyes are almost white with a hint of lavender in them you can still tell something was bothering Hinata.

Now Hinata is struck in a world where she doesn't know anything about, and a another thing she has to solve on her own or at least Gohan, Goten and Trunks could help her with the situation, she was dealing with to be honest she does not even know.

Hinata had to solve on her own, problems and this was the biggest one ever she didn't know she was a born with a tail and how come her father lied to her. That was what Hinata wanted to know why would Hiashi hide this secret from her, why was it because he was afraid of the elders banishing him or his firstborn daughter might be stronger than him.

Hinata was wondering what their reaction is going to be if they found she had a tail, what would be the relationship with his teammates and Naruto what he think of her hell he wouldn't care anyway because he is too busy fulfilling a promise to Sakura, until she heard a male voice who caught her undivided attention.

"Are you okay, you look a bit worried?" Gohan asked

"It's just I don't understand why do I have a tail anyway" Hinata said as her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Well, maybe I could explain it to you " Gohan spoken

"Okay, that sounds reasonable" Hinata answered

"How about we talk it over breakfast how does that sound" Gohan said with a smile.

"Sure ummm" Hinata said as her cheeks turned crimson pink

" It's Son Gohan and you?" Gohan introduced as a smile appeared on his face

"Um... I'm Hyūga Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you Gohan-kun" Hinata said blushing

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Goten and Trunks yelled

"Oh, I didn't see you there sorry" Hinata said with a soft giggle

"I'm Son Goten, Gohan's little brother" Goten said cheerfully

"I see and you" Hinata said pointing at the lavender haired boy

"Trunks" Trunks said nonchalantly

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you two" Hinata said with a smile

Hinata looked at them and had a smile on her face, she heard someone coming upstairs it was a woman, with dark hair like the color of the night sky it was put into a bun, she had some clothes probably for Hinata because they were girl clothes they were really nice ones too and something comfortable for her to wear.

She was sensing the aura of this woman, it was kind of like Sakura's, but only ten times worse with more mayhem, Hinata made a mental note never to make her angry. She seemed like a very kind polite woman, but do not let that fool you.

"Breakfast is ready" Chi chi said

"Oh, okay I will see you downstairs" Gohan said

" See you Hina" Goten said as he was running downstairs

"Bye" Trunks said with a wave

Hinata looked at Chi-chi and she gave a bow to the woman for being so kind towards her and for letting her stay in her home chi-chi was pretty shocked at the young girl's manners, the girls Gohan bring over are usually rude, pushy or conceited, but not this one she seems like the right one for Gohan she just knows it's maternal instincts.

Chi-chi smiled at her as she handed her the clothes for her to wear, she went into the bathroom to change her clothes so, she could go downstairs to eat some breakfast because for some reason she was really hungry, she couldn't understand why maybe it was because she hasn't eaten anything in last two days since she was in a comatose state.

Hinata got out the bathroom she was wearing a blue navy blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black pants which exposed her tail which was something she had to get use to as she was trying her best not trip, as Hinata was having extreme difficulty getting downstairs because of her balance with the tail it was throwing her off.

Gohan noticed Hinata was struggling to walk the stairs so being the proper gentleman that he was he went to go help her down the stairs as for Hinata her face had turned bright crimson pink to be honest she did not know what to do instead she just smiled to hold back her blushing face which Gohan did not seem to take notice.

Hinata stared the table she was pretty shocked there was so much food wondering why was there so much food here, I mean it was only Gohan, Goten and Trunks how bad could it be right Hinata was second guessing herself she was shocked at how much food they were eating especially Goten and Trunks they were just kids and had a huge appetite.

Maybe because she wasn't to eating like this, but suddenly her appetite increased all of sudden, she did not know why but it was the most strangest thing ever to her. As she was eating she though that she was going to throw up, instead she was kept eating more than average human or choji as Hinata looked up her face was flushing with embarrassment.

"Yep, she is a Saiyan all right" Trunks said

"No Saiyan can't resist food" Goten joked

"Indeed" Gohan added

"What is a Saiyan exactly?" Hinata asked as she took a another bite of her twelfth bowl of rice.

"Where you come from they don't have Saiyans?!" Trunks asked

"No, where I come from there are only ninjas, and jinchūriki" Hinata told them.

"So you're a ninja?!" Gohan asked

"Yes, I'm a ninja amazing isn't" Hinata said with a giggle

"Cool" Goten said in awe

"That's cool and all, but I don't think their stronger than a Saiyan!" Trunks said as a grin appeared on his face.

Hinata giggled because Trunks is quiet a character, he acts just like Sasuke well sort of the only difference is he doesn't have any hatred in his heart only a strong fighting spirit and is willing to do anything to protect his family and friends.

While Goten is more like Naruto very friendly and cheerful with strong fighting spirit too which was strange to her because, she never knew a person their age had a strong fighting spirit like them, instead they would focused on toys,candy childish things not fighting until,they enter the academy to become a ninja.

Wondering how do opposites attracts she wished Naruto and Sasuke were like this but,knowing them that will never happen how much this two hate each other well Sasuke hates Naruto with a passion because his mind is so hellbent on vengeance that he doesn't even notice the people he his hurting loves him which is Naruto and Sakura who are his teammates.

Gohan looked at Hinata staring at her overall physical appearance her dark blue hair and her lilac colored eyes, which was most distinguished trait about her, it was her eyes never has he seen eyes like that he was going to ask her later about it.

Hinata stared at Gohan for a moment he was really handsome, muscular and toned for his age, with dark hair and his bold eyes I mean she has seen cute boys beside Naruto but she has to say this one was the best good looking boys she has seen , if Ino, Sakura or Tenten was here for they would have been falling head over heels for this boy worse than Sasuke.

"So, Hinata" Gohan answered

"Huh, ummm Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a squeak

"Your parents did not tell you were a Saiyan, I believe" Gohan noted

"No, I don't even know what is a Saiyan" Hinata said as she felt a little embarrassed

"I will tell you" Gohan said

"Okay" Hinata said in a calm manner

"Well, basically a Saiyan is a alien race who were powerful, ruthless and bloodthirsty warriors" Trunks stated the obvious

"Whose strength and speed is greater than the average human " Gohan explained

"Really?" Hinata questioned

"Yeah" They all said in unison

While Gohan was continue to explain the history and the capabilities of a Saiyan Hinata was pretty surprised to know Saiyans even though they are strong they could be a little no scratch that they are hot-headed, sometimes arrogant, which is probably why Trunks is like that, but their strength on the other hand is amazing they could take out any jinchūriki or the Akastuki with one strike of their hand.

Gohan,Goten and Trunks especially Gohan he wanted to know about her world too and their customs maybe because he loves wondering what the world has to offer. He has always been like that since he was child he loved the stories his father use to tell him, when he go on one of his adventures.

"Can you show me and I will show you my abilities too" Hinata answered

"Meaning a challenge" Gohan asked

"A spar if you want to" Hinata asked him

"Fine" Gohan agreed

"Hi, mom" Goten said with a smile and a wave

"Hi miss Chi-chi" Trunks said

"Oh, hello" Chi-chi said as she looked at those two

Hinata smiled back, she was so kind and motherly like some mothers would be , she thought about her mother for a moment to be honest Hinata grew up without one mostly spent her life time with her father, look how it turned out her father hates her with a passion because she wasn't even strong enough to take her down Neji in the exams or live up to his expectations.

She shook the memory from her head trying not to think about it, instead she is just going to focus on being here, because God knows what is going on in Konoha she could imagine Neji and Kiba choking Naruto to death for not saving her, while Ino, Tenten and Sakura are trying to keep things under control. As for lady Tsunade she is probably screaming at them until, her face turns beet red.

"You're Gohan-kun and Goten-kun's mother" Hinata asked

"Yes, I'm chi-chi" Chi-chi introduced

"Its a pleasure to meet you" Hinata said with a smile

"Awe thank you" Chi-chi said

"Thank you so much for breakfast" Hinata said

"You're welcome" Chi chi said

After breakfast was over, Hinata was helping Gohan's mother clean up the kitchen, after all her son saved her life so why not return the favor, Hinata was staring at the window it was really beautiful outside. It was so peaceful and quiet it was so silent she could hear the birds chirping or the sound of other animals , she was extremely excited to go outside beside she was going to challenge Gohan.

After a couple of hours Hinata wasn't stumbling as she was before, she was able to walk but she still had trouble trying to adjust her tail for a moment, this was going to be troublesome because once again she never experienced something like this, it was totally new to her.

As Hinata was walking around she spotted Gohan,Goten and Trunks were training it was interesting to watch them as she was observing the whole spar. Hinata was amazed at how the fighting skills were they could surpass any ninja alone. As she stared in curiosity as for Gohan, he wanted to challenge her just to test her skills first.

"Hey, Hinata" Gohan called out

"Hmm, Gohan-kun" Hinata said as she looked at him

"If you want to spar with me, I just to test your skills" Gohan asked

"Um, okay sure" Hinata said as she walked up towards him

"She doesn't have a chance" Trunks said with a smirk on his face

"I don't think so, she probably does" Goten observed

"Huh, ten what are you saying" Trunks asked looking confused

"I mean just because she's so a girl and all don't mean anything" Goten answered with a grin on his face.

"Really? That's your theory I mean look at her, she doesn't even look like a fighter" Trunks scoffed

"So, people say the same thing about us and we are ten times stronger than the average human" Goten reminded him.

"...DAMMIT Goten you and reasoning" Trunks grumbled

Hinata stared at Gohan as they were both getting ready for battle, he took his stance, he stared at Hinata who was in a weird battle stance he has never seen before in his life, well at least she knows how to fight so that's good,but let's see if she is going to be able to keep up probably not because she isn't use to her tail.

Goten and Trunks Counted off the battle began, Gohan charged at her with his fist aim right towards her, Hinata looked as she trying to move out the way quickly as possible but, Hinata suddenly realized she had a tail so, she couldn't move fast as before without the tail.

Gohan took note and took advantage of it, as he came at her again this it was punches and kicks being thrown Gohan was surprised Hinata was able to keep up, so he will congratulate her on that, but there was still more training to do, he kept coming at her Hinata was doing well until she had lost her footing and stepped on her tail giving a loud yelp.

"Your tail is sensitive" Gohan said

"Why does my tail hurt so much especially when I step on it or touch it" Hinata said as she stared at her tail

"It's sensitive because you haven't train your tail to become less sensitive" Gohan explained

"So I haven't really trained my tail to become less sensitive " Hinata said

"Yes, because most fighters will use that to there advantage" Gohan told her

"Oh, so how can I train my tail not to be so sensitive?" Hinata asked

"You can pick things up with your tail" Gohan answered

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said with a smile

"Sensei? why are you calling me that" Gohan said looking at her

"Well because your helping me and your my teacher and I'm the student" Hinata explained as she blinked her eyes

"Just...call me Gohan I think a sensei is too overwhelming" Gohan told her as his face was blushing a crimson pink.

"Hai, thank you Gohan-kun" Hinata said as she started to blush

"You're welcome" Gohan said with a smile

Hinata had a big smile on her face, she really wanted to thank Gohan for training with her, she was really happy somebody actually wanted to spend time with her, Hinata gave Gohan a hug for his kindness she really appreciated it while his face turn a bright shade of red

**A/N: Yes,I'm finally finished with this chapter, Hopefully you enjoyed it**. **I will update soon Bye! ^_^**


	4. Learning To Use Ki

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: sadly I disown Dragon Ball Z & Naruto it is strictly to the creators**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, I shall continue ^_^**

**CHAPTER 4: Learning to use Ki **

Hinata was in complete shock for a couple of hours, she could not understand or process what she learned so far about her other side a much powerful, ruthless and brutal side of being a Saiyan who were bloodthirsty warriors that kill with no hesitation ten times worse then an S-rank criminal or the Akastuki.

As for Hinata had so many emotions she can't deal with it anymore, but the one she wasn't really use to or never experienced before was anger because she never really got angry with anyone, she was so kind towards everyone never hurt a soul no matter how many times people would always say bad things about her, she would always had a open heart no matter what.

Hinata was angry and frustrated because her father was keeping a secret from her for so many years, to be honest Hinata needed her teammates advice right now, or Naruto for that matter, he could care less because he is too busy trying to look for Sasuke, so that was totally out the question.

Hinata had wished they were by her side so they can straighten it out together, she since is supposedly to be dead, she had handle this on her own or Gohan said he could at least help her by training her, so that was a start and change is good, but she wanted to keep things a student and teacher relationship.

Hinata took a deep breath as her mind was spinning with questions and answers that need to be solve, she had more questions for Gohan wondering how does adjust being human no scratch that a demi-Saiyan wondering how does he handle it because he is doing pretty well at it.

On the bright side she had a tail at least, it was pretty cool to have one, there was a lot of amazing things she could do like pickup heavy objects or just an extra hand around the house especially helping Gohan and Goten's mother Chi-chi, who did not mind at all because doing housekeeping was a very difficult task, and now her tail was becoming less sensitive, instead she was use to it.

Once Hinata had gotten use to using her tail picking up small and light things,now she has the ability to move on to much heavier items like boulders, trees and even people and she has been practicing with trying to a throw a kunai tail after it all it can come in handy in battle.

After all this thrill and excitement there was one thing on her mind was why on earth would her father would keep this secret from her, why couldn't have been honest with her? or was he acting in fear or his own selfish desires? for one thing is Konohagakure behind this were there a alien race the Saiyans lived there before the elemental nations started.

Hinata grew calm she was jumping into conclusions there was no way Saiyans could have been in Konoha or elemental nations it was the Uchidas who created peace yet, there the ones who spread fear, terror and chaos so, Hinata was having second thoughts about Konoha wondering what else are they hiding from us.

This could also be a breakthrough a clue about who her mother was, who she barely knows h because the night Hinata was born, her mother had disappeared that was what her father had told her, what else could he lie about.

Hinata looked in complete silence she put that aside for a moment and wondered about her father what he must be going through as she realized Hiashi her father has hated her with a passion, because she didn't defeat Neji in the exams or she can't even defeat her own sister in a spar so, Hanabi has probably taken her position as heiress she deserves it.

Hinata gave a heavy sigh as she stood up and was looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, she just wanted to cry so bad and just give up now, but there was no turning back now, she had to finish what she had started, and she will not give she just have to keep on trying until,she does get her point across.

Gohan wondered about Hinata who was full of mystery and awe, but that wasn't the only thing caught his attention about Hinata, he sees something in her it's not only about her physical appearance, but it was the potential sees within her power wise that was just what he sees in her is a much stronger person.

Not only about the power level however; Gohan notices something else about Hinata even though, she puts on this sweet facade deep down inside she was hurting mentally, not only her father has lied to her about being a demi-Saiyan, but there was something more to it.

Gohan could easily tell she was miserable at her home is just by looking in her eyes she wasn't happy at all, is filled with misery, hopelessness and fear. Gohan knows what is it like being in this position because he lacks the fighting spirit so, he could learn a couple things from her.

Being a demi-Saiyan, sometimes you do feel afraid or worried because sometimes you want to do the humane thing is to take things with a more peaceful approach, it doesn't turn out the way it seems, instead you have to use your fists in order to get your point across especially if a love one is hurt.

Gohan sighed he was going to guide along the way, after all he was her sensei and he wanted to keep it that way a friend based relationship, not a blossoming romantic relationship because she probably has a boyfriend and he does not want to hurt anyone by putting them in the hospital.

Gohan snapped the book shut and placed it on the nightstand, he was going to finish it later and talk to Hinata to see how she is doing. Gohan was walking towards Hinata's room and saw her sitting on the bed in complete silence, when she looked at Gohan.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Gohan asked as he walked towards her

"Ummm, Yes I'm fine" Hinata answered as she sat up looking at Gohan with a smile on her face

"Your training is still not over we have a lot of work to do" Gohan replied

"Really, there's more?" Hinata asked as she looked up with curiosity

"Yes, besides your tail you have to understand what Ki is" Gohan said changing the subject

"Ki? What's that" Hinata spoken

"You never heard of Ki?!" Gohan said in shock

"No, the only thing I know is chakra which is pure energy" Hinata answered

"Okay, well it's like chakra but..." Gohan explained

"So, you use hand signs?" Hinata interrupted

"No, we don't use hand signs" Gohan told Hinata

"Interesting, what else Ki could be used for?" Hinata asked

"For flight, sensing and just for basic simple attacks" Gohan said

"Hmm, interesting" Hinata said as she looked at him

"Because that is your lesson for tomorrow" Gohan spoken

"Thank you Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a smile

"You're welcome um..good night Hinata" Gohan said as he walked out her room

"Night" Hinata said as her cheeks were turning bright pink

Hinata laid on her pillow flat on her back staring at ceiling besides thinking about her father deep dark secrets, it was something else on her mind, it was not about Naruto she was thinking about, it was Gohan the boy who had saved her and is willing to teach her the way of the Saiyan.

She sighed wondering why she was setting herself up for failure, knowing him he probably has a girlfriend probably like Sakura. Which made her shudder in horror just thinking about it wondering what the hell does he see in her, but he is probably doing it so he could impress Sakura.

Hinata was not going to think about it right now, instead she was going to focus on what was going to happen tomrrow with Gohan's lesson, not about Naruto because she could careless because he wouldn't have done the same thing but, there was one thing she hoped and prayed Kiba, Shino and Neji did not beat him to a bloody pulp instead they just talked to him.

Which is never going to happen because they really care for Hinata like a sister if something bad happened to her, they would never forgive themselves she could imagine them right now crying, angry and stuck on vengeance to get back at Kisame any way they can.

Gohan was finishing up the last book, he read and started a new one, but the person who he couldn't get out of his mind the girl who came crashing in his life was Hinata. She was pretty, smart and quiet interesting, he paused for a moment thinking about Hinata like that.

For Gohan this was going to be extremely troublesome because he never really actually met a girl who was interested in fighting or martial arts they would think it's too violent or its too hard even worse they don't want to mess up their face, it made Gohan laugh a little just thinking about it so, he was going to accept the challenge.

Gohan placed the book on the nightstand, he was going to finish it later he had to get ready for bed because he had a big day tomorrow, his brother was already asleep along with Trunks because he hear them snoring across the hallway, so he placed the covers on him and fallen into a deep sleep.

Everyone was up this morning at the breakfast table, Hinata woke upfeeling refreshed while Gohan was the same, Trunks and Goten had something up there sleeve. As for Chi-chi smiled at the two romantic couple Gohan looked at his mother, while Hinata was eating her breakfast not saying a word.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Gohan asked

"You look so great together" Chi-chi said cheerfully

"Mom, what in the" Gohan said

"My son is finally growing up" Chi-chi said crying tears of joy

"..."

"Is your mom always like this" Hinata whispered to Goten

"Yeah, especially if Gohan brings a girl over" Goten whispered back

"What...no I'm not" Hinata said as her face was a crimson pink

"Sure, that's what they all say" Trunks said looking at the heiress

"This is going to be troublesome" Hinata thought as she took a quick glance at Gohan

"Well, this is going to be hell" Gohan though as he took a quick glance at Hinata

After breakfast was over and the use of her tail to help Chi-chi clean up the kitchen and the table, she went outside where Gohan, Goten and Trunks were waiting for her so, she can start her training which she was excited to do.

Hinata was in a small forest area to do her training it had definitely brought back some memories the good ones of course. Hinata looked at Gohan who seemed to have a smile on his face, he was probably happy as for Hinata she was glad someone is actually taking the time to spend some quality time with her.

She was sitting next to Gohan while he was talking Hinata had understood every word he was talking about,it seemed like a cakewalk for her actually, things were extremely difficult for her because she never did that before it was uncommon in the konoha.

Hinata was willing to learn never giving up, while Goten and Trunks were being curious about the girl especially trunks who said she was a ninja wondering if she could put her skills to the test just a small challenge.

"Hey, Hinata" Trunks said

"Hmm" Hinata and Gohan said in unison

"Since your a ninja can you show us something?" Trunks asked

"Please" Goten said cheerfully

"All right if you insist" Hinata spoken.

"Go ahead" Gohan said

"Well,the difference between Ki and chakra is used for climbing on trees, and walking on water" Hinata explained

"Cool, can you show us" Goten said

"I would love to see this" Trunks thought to himself

"Hai, allow me to demonstrate" Hinata said as she was walking towards the tree

Hinata was looking for a sturdy tree in order for her to do the justu, so she would not fall flat on her back and look like a fool. While Trunks was being pretty skeptical about the whole walking on the tree and water it was physically impossible for someone to do that you would have to be extremely light in order to pull it off.

Gohan was wondering about the heiress she was truly a mystery, thinking about her other capabilities besides walking on water or trees, he wanted to know more about her besides her abilities, for some awkward reason he wanted to get to know Hinata on a friendly manner that was all friends.

While Goten smiled at Hinata, she was actually pretty cool he enjoyed her company and he barely knows her, it's just he doesn't see a love relationship with her only a big sister towards her even though Trunks doesn't really see it eventually he will.

Hinata looked at them to make sure, she had there undivided attention, they nod there heads in agreement,Hinata pressed her two fingers together suddenly there was a light blue glow beneath her feet as they stood in shock and amazement.

Suddenly, something interesting happened which had shocked Goten, Gohan and even the skeptical Trunks, she was literally walking on the tree as if it was an actual ground, hanging upside down like a bat waving her hand smiling.

Trunk's bright blue eyes widen in surprise, while Goten was blinking his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly, that was the best thing he ever seen besides transforming into a super Saiyan or fusing with Trunks, but this was the coolest thing ever

"Cool, can you teach us" Goten and Trunks asked

"Sure, I can teach you" Hinata answered

"What's the next move" Gohan said looking at Hinata

"Walking on water" Hinata pointed at the lake

"Is that even possible" Gohan said

"I will show you" Hinata said as she was walking towards the lake

Hinata was walking over the crystal blue lake, has the sun shimmering over the lake giving it a beautiful sparkle like diamonds, it was truly a beautiful sight it was relaxing, peaceful and soothing something, she hasn't been able to archive was peace.

First Hinata had taken off her shoes, so she can feel the cool water beneath her feet Hinata had closed her eyes then, opened them as she took a step in the water causing a ripple effect. As she continue to walk around the water even staring at her own reflection, was something she doesn't do that often.

Gohan just stared in silence when she was walking on water while Trunks and Goten were looking at Gohan who seemed to be interested in Hinata, but in a different type of interest, he was going to deny it, but eventually it will come to him.

"How did you" Gohan asked

"I will teach you later, let's continue the lesson" Hinata said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Okay..I" Gohan said trying to remember what he was saying

"You were saying Ki was natural energy, used for flight, sensing and basic power ups" Hinata reminded Gohan as her cheeks turned red.

"You were listening" Gohan spoken

"Of course I was...isn't that's how you learn" Hinata responded as her cheeks once again were becoming crimson pink.

"I remember I was explaining this to Goten he asleep" Gohan said laughing.

"Are you always like this, Gohan-kun" Hinata spoken

"Sometimes" Gohan answered

"Interesting" Hinata giggled

Hinata paused for a moment wondering,why was she laughing so much she was suppose to be in a very strict student and teacher relationship not socializing with him, Hinata sighed as she was talking to Gohan in a way Hinata was able to be herself.

Maybe because she never really had this much fun, Hinata had extreme difficulty of socializing with people, maybe it's because of her background of belonging to a infamous clan, and Hinata never had the confidence to talk to anyone, well that was her problem confidence.

Since she is talking with Gohan, it wasn't really a problem, I mean there is some chemistry going on between them, suddenly she paused to here her thinking about Gohan being together, she shook her head as she was getting rid of those thought.

Gohan was having this same feeling about Hinata, he just wants to be friends with her not being the love of his life, he was just being nice to her by helping her out. As for Hinata she was extremely beautiful so how can nobody resist a girl like her.

Whoever doesn't think this girl is pretty their dead wrong, as he was thinking for a moment why in his right mind was he sounding like a overprotective boyfriend or even thinking of having a relationship with her.

Gohan took a glance at Hinata and was feeling the same way wondering they should be training not having a full blown conversation about practically anything, he did notice one thing about Hinata and Gohan they do have a great chemistry.

Hinata looked at Gohan as he was giving her a lesson on how to draw out Ki, Hinata stared at Gohan, as she wiggled her tail out of curiosity as she looked up at Gohan to continue the lesson as she gave a soft cough to catch his undivided attention.

"Um, so I was going to show you how to draw out Ki" Gohan reminded Hinata

"Yes" Hinata answered

"Okay, I will show you" Gohan spoken

"Hai" Hinata answered

Hinata looked at him face to face as she stared into his beautiful onyx eyes, while Gohan looked up and noticed a pair of lilac eyes were staring him, she sat back down Indian style and her tail was on her lap so it wouldn't get in the way.

Hinata watched closely as he was drawing Ki it came naturally to him like gravity or some sort just like that. Gohan lifted his hands up as as she saw a white ball glowing into his hands shining like a star as for Hinata, she was extremely surprised as she saw Ki flow into his hands

Hinata stared at Gohan she gave a nod, as she had tried to do the same thing as she was charging up her Ki , in a odd way hers was a light purple and white, which was a strange combination to Gohan's seem to take notice.

Hinata looked at Gohan as she saw her hands glowing a light color that seem to eradicate off her, little did she know that Hinata had so much power hidden within her then the light fade away from her hands.

"You understand" Gohan spoken

"Yes, I never knew I had that much hidden power" Hinata said in shock

"Really?" Gohan asked her

"Yes, I mean I'm not really strong" Hinata confessed

"You are strong, it's just never unlocked your other potential" Gohan said

"You mean being a Saiyan, right?" Hinata questioned

" You have a lot to learn" Gohan said

"I know, and I have a great person to teach me" Hinata said as she smiled

"Hmm, I try" Gohan said

"It doesn't matter I have a long way to go" Hinata added

"Hmm, your much stronger " Gohan answered

"You really think so?" Hinata asked

"I just know, you might not see it yet, but eventually you will" Gohan told her

"Thank you, I really appreciated" Hinata answered

"Your welcome" Gohan responded

After endless training with learning how to manipulate Ki which she manage to do with ease it was time for them to go home because for one thing they are hungry, secondly it was getting late and they did not want Chi-chi to go in a full panic mode.

So, they will continue were they left off tomorrow besides control Ki, there was so much to learn and as for Hinata she is extremely eager to find out, even better she could impress her friends with her badass new powers, but she wasn't going to do that instead she was going to keep it a secret.

As Gohan, Goten Trunks and Hinata were getting ready to leave, as for Hinata she wanted to leave behind just for a moment to take a look at the beautiful sky which was a mixture of orange, pinkish and little bit of purple it had definitely reminded her of home.

Gohan looked at her and noticed she had so much potiental within her he could see it she just needed a little extra boost of confidence and fighting spirit, it's just Hinata is either afraid or just very hesitant about fighting always doubting herself.

He remembers when he was just like her afraid and hesitant not wanting to fight cell instead he wanted to take things a peaceful approach, but there was some way to bring out her Saiyan side which is dying to be unleashed.

Hinata saw something in Gohan it wasn't like he was arrogrant but, within his heart he had loss somebody very important to him, yet he still manages to be strong about it. If she ever met him a long time ago she would have never expect him to be a fighter, how kind and gentle he was that could easily foolp people.

After they had finished eating dinner, which was very good Hinata was extremely tired and she needed her sleep so, she went to go take a shower and change into her pajamas wearing a purple night shirt with a pair of black shorts, she was looking for Gohan.

She walked into Gohan's room who was in dressed for bed also, Hinata's cheeks were bright crimson why because she never knew Gohan was so well, damn hot. Hinata could have fainted instead she was just being a normal girl not trying to have a heart attack.

"Um, Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a squeak

"Hinata? is something wrong" Gohan asked

"No, not all I just um..." Hinata said trying to remember

"Well, that was pretty interesting today" Gohan said as he interrupted her thinking

"Yes, it was" Hinata said

"Well um goodnight I think" Gohan joked

"Night" Hinata said with a wave

Hinata grew silent for a moment wondering why on earth was she feeling this way, she should just ignore it and think about something else as she gets ready for bed, Hinata sighed well she was thinking about Naruto for some strange reason she was thinking about Gohan as her face was flushing a bright red pink.

**A/N: I'm finished with this chapter, sorry it took too long, I will update soon BYE! ^_^**


	5. Flight

**Title Of The Story: EYE OF THE STORM REWRITE **

**Characters: Gohan & Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Dragon Ball Z and Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story and is enjoying the awkward chemistry between Gohan and Hinata! They are so cute together!**

**Chapter 5: Flight**

Hinata was struggling to sleep thinking about what happened between her and Kisame when she met her untimely death supposedly, it almost brought tears to her eyes because she miss her teammates and her friends also her family.

Her father probably made funeral arrangements already, while Neji is in serious mourning feeling guilty he was not there to save her, Naruto is feeling that way and Kiba probably told him about himself and the confession, it was his fault anyway because of Sakura trying to retrieve the infamous Uchida.

Hinata would have done it herself, she would have beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp no matter how hard he was crying and begging for mercy as a matter of fact, she would have killed him when she got the chance as for Sakura she would been screaming bloody murder.

She slammed her head on the pillow as she calmed down a for a moment Hinata, took a peek outside just to clear her mind, it was really beautiful as she saw the raven sky and stars twinkling in the sky as bright diamonds shining in the light, she opened the window so she can feel the cool air brushing her hair and skin as she just gaze at the stars.

Just having a moment of silence to herself still trying to collect her senses as for Hinata she was extremely curious to know what's out there, maybe she could practice her secret dance, she did by the lake there's probably more than one water source.

Hinata just stared at the stars for a long time probably over an hour and she was trying her best to fight off her sleep, as she was starting to grow weary as she yawned and crawled back into her bed and drifted off into the land dreams.

Hinata woke up the next morning because she had to get up for training with Gohan again which was not bad, she survived this far why not go the extra mile, Hinata looked out the window as the sun was bright.

She has gotten pretty use to being here on planet earth, but she will never forget where she came from which was Konoha her home, birthplace where her father had raised her also Ko who practically raised her as his own daughter along with Kurenai.

Hinata was actually enjoying every moment being here, in a odd way Hinata was actually glad, to get away from Konohagakure, the Akastuki and even better from Naruto's obsession with bringing Sasuke back to Konoha.

In some odd way Hinata was glad Gohan was taking the time to spend some time with her, which is what Hinata is dying for Naruto to do, it will never happen because for one thing he is too blind to see Hinata's emotions as she is constantly reaching out to Naruto.

Hinata sighed as she shook those thoughts out of her head, instead she was going to think about Gohan who was compassionate, heartwarming and cute. In her eyes suddenly she stopped herself for a moment thinking about what was going through her mind.

Suddenly, her cheeks turned a really bright crimson pink, when she thought about Gohan for a moment wondering why where her cheeks turning pink when she did that she was suppose to do it for Naruto the one who made her faint, and kept his promise.

Hinata felt awkward and guilty thinking about Gohan instead of her dream boyfriend, Naruto Uzimaki for some reason she felt as if she was betraying Naruto the boy who she ever so desires , the one who had taught her the way of the ninja.

Hinata was shaking those negative thoughts out of her head, thinking some twisted fantasy that Gohan would fall in head over heels over her, she must be kidding herself thinking Gohan would actually develop feelings her.

The heiress needed some serious love advice, right now Temari and Tenten are pretty good at this stuff, they would have given her the best advice and that is to take it and run with it, while Sakura and Ino bad idea they would have told everyone all over Konohagakure.

Knowing Sakura and Ino once you tell them a secret news it is going to spread like wildfire by the end of the day because there just like that, so she thank Kami there not here because this situation would have been ten times worse.

Suddenly Hinata perked her ears to listen as she heard a clicking sound, thanks to her superb hearing it was the door, when she looked up and noticed it was Gohan who seemed to have a cheerful feeling in the morning as she just smiled at him while trying not blush.

"Ah! Gohan-kun, good morning!" Hinata said as she fidget with the covers

"Good morning" Gohan said in a calm manner

"So, um what are you doing in my room?" Hinata questioned

"I just came to tell you breakfast is ready" Gohan spoken

"Um, thank you Gohan-kun I will be downstairs" Hinata said with a smile .

"I will see you downstairs" Gohan said looking at Hinata

"Okay" Hinata said with a nod

Hinata sighed as she buried herself in the covers, this feeling was so awkward and intense , she was a ninja for crying out loud she wasn't suppose to be acting like a hormonal teenager, after all she was human, well technically half a human because she is a Saiyan hybrid.

Gohan closed the door behind him as he chuckled at Hinata's timid and strange habits she was obviously a strange girl who was socially awkward around boys and new people in general wondering is she like that at home.

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, wondering once again why did he think that was cute and he was just laughing about it a few seconds ago,he was supposed have a mutual relationship.

What he was thinking he was suppose to have a student teacher relationship not trying to fall in love into sweet temptation, let's be serious here who could resist a cute girl like her. Who is very sweet, kind, however is probably one hell of a fighter.

Who is a fighter which is actually pretty rare to find because girls are not use to fighting instead they take things peaceful approach of things well some of them do, but from the looks of things she probably had a pretty rough life growing up, yet she still manages to remain strong.

He was walking downstairs so he could enjoy his breakfast, and don't really think about Hinata who he can't get out his head maybe it was a sign, Hinata came waltzing in his life probably fate or they have something in common.

Gohan was thinking about that for a moment while everyone else was eating breakfast, he had heard footsteps coming it was Hinata who almost fell being such a klutz, as for Gohan he caught her just in time she looked up and her face was crimson pink.

While Goten Had a quizzical look on his face as he stared at the couple, Trunks on the other obviously these two were falling in love, as for chi chi sighed heavily at the couple they were so cute together reminded her of Goku, when they were together.

"Um, breakfast" Hinata said with a chuckle

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Gohan said with a smile

"So, what's the lesson today" Hinata said shyly

"Flight" Gohan answered

"What...flying?!" Hinata said in shock as her eyes grew wide

"Yes" Gohan said

"You don't seem too happy?" Goten said as he looked at a fearful Hinata

"Flying is the coolest thing ever" Trunks said cheerfully

"I don't know...I never really experienced it before" Hinata confessed

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Gohan spoken

"I trust you" Hinata spoken

Gohan smiled that Hinata had the ability to trust him, he hasn't put her in harm's way, so why not earn his trust after all he did welcome her into his home with open arms, somehow Gohan wishes he met Hinata a long time ago.

Gohan and Hinata would have became very good friends, I mean the connection was amazing and they like to take things a peaceful approach, but when there loved ones are in trouble they are both willing to put there lives on the line.

He thought for a moment why would someone hurt Hinata, she was a very kind, loving person with a very gentle heart, it made him angry as to why someone would want to kill her, well whoever it was he was going to cause them so much pain.

He was going to send them to hospital if he has to, Gohan was thinking why is he so angry about Hinata being hurt or keeping his promise to protect her, isn't it her boyfriend responsibility to protect her and feel guilty.

Regardless, if she was single or not he should protect her after all, they are considered friends he wasn't going to let her get killed, after all he had a human side to him which was something he was extremely thankful for being kind.

That does not mean he was going to get the person who killed her, after all he was a Saiyan and they will not stop, until that person is either severely injured or it can be much worse death because there are savages who get a thrill of killing.

After breakfast was over Hinata, Gohan and Trunks also Goten were walking outside as they went towards the training grounds, it was really a nice day outside as the sun was shining bright and the birds fly over the sky.

While Goten and Trunks were sparing with one another, some how they were reminded as Sasuke and Naruto, without hating each other or trying to kill each other, Hinata wished Naruto and Sasuke would be like this living in harmony.

Hinata knew that's never can happen because Sasuke will never archive peace, because he is battling his own demons which is a war he cannot win, while Naruto insisted on him coming back because he considers him as a brother.

What Hinata thinks about Trunks and Goten who are best friends, but not trying to out do each other or revivals for that matter just friends who, just enjoy fighting as any normal person would have done.

Unlike Sasuke and Naruto who fight each other until they meet their untimely death and Sasuke would be satisfied, he fulfilled his promise of killing someone close to him and swearing vengeance to kill his older brother.

Hinata wasn't focused on that instead she was going to listen to Gohan as they were continue the lesson learning how to fly, as she grew a little nervous because she never really experienced before so, this was something new to her.

"You understood the basics of Ki" Gohan explained

"Yes, of course" Hinata answered

"Learning how to fly is pretty easy" Gohan spoken

"Okay" Hinata said

"You have to push yourself off the ground by using your Ki, beneath your feet" Gohan said

"All right" Hinata nods

"I will show you" Gohan instructed

"Okay" Hinata said as she walked to the nearest tree

Hinata wanted to be far away as possible because she didn't want to get hurt from, the dust and rocks flying around so, she wouldn't get hurt or anything, she was thinking it was kind of like chakra if you use too much you will collapse, if you use to little you won't move at all.

Gohan charged his Ki as Hinata noticed a swirl of energy was beneath his feet, and he was lifting off the ground it was really cool to watch amazing, her friends would never believe this because it was only in legends, myths and fables you were able to fly.

Hinata was truly shocked in awe he had the ability to fly it was utterly physically impossible in the ninja world, you could fly the only way they could move from place to place, is running really fast at very high speeds.

Hinata eyes traveled as she watch Gohan flying full speed ahead, turning dives and dips it was making her dizzy looking at it, but it was so cool amazing, Gohan came to the ground to where Hinata was and she was pretty shocked.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing" Hinata said in excitement

"Now, you try" Gohan said

"Um, okay" Hinata said nervously

Hinata couldn't give up now she had to finish what she started which was training the way of the Saiyan she couldn't let this get in the way of her becoming a stronger person, as she took a deep breath and smiled.

Naruto told her never to give up and no matter how hard things get, so she kept that in her mind it was motivation to help her to give enough confidence.

Hinata gave a nod, as she charged up her Ki, Hinata was lifting off the ground a little bit it was actually pretty awesome, until she fell on the ground landing right on the floor, as she looked up at Gohan as she flashed a sheepish smile.

"This is much harder than it looks" Hinata sighs

"Don't worry, I will show you" Gohan said as he helped up from the ground

"Okay" Hinata spoken

"Okay, give me your hands" Gohan said

Hinata outstretched her hand as made contact with Gohan's hand, she felt the instant connection with him, the chemistry was strong as sparks started to fly no matter how many times she will fight it they will always have a strong chemistry.

Gohan felt the same away about Hinata her gentleness and purity from her heart even though, she might have been a hurt a couple of times, but still manages to keep a smile on her face and be happy for those around her.

They both charged up Ki at the same time, as the wind kept flowing around them causing not much of a destruction hopefully it wasn't too bad because using Ki can have some damaging effects especially if you don't know how to manipulate it.

Hinata closed her eyes so, she wouldn't think of it instead, she wanted to feel like as if she was floating on a cloud, as her feet were lifting off the ground and she was defying gravity, she let go of Gohan's hand.

"I think you should open your eyes" Gohan said

"Oh, I'm flying" Hinata said as she opened her eyes and looked around

She looked up and noticed the blue sky, and the puffy white clouds the sky was truly beautiful as she wanted to test it out. Hinata was diving and dodging Gohan smiled at her accomplishment.

Until she had almost lost her footing a little bit, she gained control to manipulate her movements, Gohan was flying in the air looking at her she started smile and laugh at him as he came up to where Hinata was.

Hinata could not believe it she was flying, she couldn't wait to show her friends back at home her new skills she had unlocked as smirked at her victory, in her head she was doing a little victory dance in her head.

Gohan was helping her by telling her to follow, as they were moving through certain obstacles so, she can a get use to flying as she was dodging trees and large boulders with ease, which was something Hinata was getting use to.

Which to be honest can be a great advantage in battle because they will have the ability to escape their opponent especially if they, have weapons that can strike you or can escape from a untimely death.

Until, they sped up the process a little faster, now she was going faster than the speed of light sort of, Gohan turned around and he dropped to the ground as for Hinata couldn't really slow down well because she never really learned that part.

Gohan looked up and noticed Hinata was coming this way, within a couple of seconds there was a loud crash as she landed right on top of Gohan causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground with Hinata.

The air was cool and it was silent, so quiet they could hear each other breathing, as she looked up at him almost touching his lips as if they were about to kiss each other, Gohan stared at Hinata as his face flashed red.

Hinata suddenly, realized what she was about to do, she was about to kiss Gohan, suddenly she turned her head to the right as her face trying to hide her blushing face and gave a soft squeal.

"Ummm...sorry Gohan-kun, I didn't mean..." Hinata said as she waved her hands frantically

"You didn't mean to it was a accident" Gohan said

"Yeah, there's a first time for everything" Hinata said with a nervous chuckle

"I know " Gohan said

Hinata was dusting the dirt off her pants as she looked at him making a small cough as the silence between them grew extremely awkward, after she couldn't believe her first kiss was almost going to be stolen by Gohan.

Once again she was thinking about Naruto, well the next time it wasn't going to be like that instead she wasn't going to be so guilty when this is over, she could deny all she want, Hinata was slowly falling in love.

Hinata and Gohan looked up and saw Goten, Trunks and Chi-chi who was carrying a basket of food which probably meant lunch, they were both hungry so at least it can get rid of some of this tension going on.

Hinata and Gohan went over there to help unload the basket full of food, after that happened she was eating quietly while Gohan just looked at her was dying to ask her a question.

"Gohan-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata asked

"I just wanted to ask you something" Gohan said

"Right, I thought ...you were flirting with me" Hinata said blushing

"What I'm not..." Gohan answered

"Um...no I ...Um you were going to ask me a question" Hinata spoken

" I was just wondering what your home is like?" Gohan asked

"Is it like a castle? " Goten asked

"Is it like here?" Trunks asked

"No, it's a village" Hinata responded

"Oh, so it's not a city" Gohan noted

"No, it's called the land of fire but, we are called the hidden leaves" Hinata explained.

"It seem like a fun place" Goten and Trunks said with excitement

"Its pretty interesting, from the bright forest to training grounds" Hinata explained.

Hinata continued to talk about her adventures outside Konoha especially the infamous forest of death, which made Goten and Trunks excited about it how much fun that will be.

Gohan was surprised about Hinata having those type of adventures after all she was a ninja so, what could she least expect from her Hinata looked up wondering about their adventures beside her.

"What else have you done?" Goten asked

"Umm...enough about me what about you" Hinata asked

"You don't like being the center of attention" Gohan spoken as he noticed the shy heiress

"No " Hinata confessed

"Why don't you" Gohan said in a calm manner

"Well it's very you know being a heir.." Hinata said

"How did your flying lesson go" Trunks asked as he interrupted those two from talking with each other.

Hinata was flushing a bright pink about the flying lesson, Gohan he was the same as both of them gave a soft giggle, something they did not want talk about it was really fun and all until, she almost kissed him on the lips.

While Goten and Trunks knows something happen between those two which was something they would expect at first they would be denying each other feeling conflicted, confuse and guilty while the second phase would have a friendship afterwards you get the point.

Hinata and Gohan were extremely embarrassed about the whole situation, but she just gave a soft laugh as her cheeks turned pink, while Gohan was just smiling and shrug it off then she just sighed not thinking about it.

After endless hours of training of flying Hinata has gotten use to flying it seems she was gotten better at it was so much better than walking or running until, you were almost out of breath barely trying to keep up.

They were at the house just relaxing after all it was a hard day of for her especially with the flying and almost kissing Gohan, what a day it has become, she sighed as she wanted to talk to Gohan for awhile.

Hinata went into Gohan's room she just wanted to talk to him, as she knocked on the door and he told to come in as his room was very neat and tidy with a book shelf so many of them, Hinata around and noticed Gohan was wearing glasses.

"Um...I didn't know you wear glasses" Hinata said as she blinked owlishly

"Sometimes I wear them" Gohan said as he took them off and place them on the nightstand

"Cool, there pretty nice" Hinata said

"Thank you" Gohan spoken

She just like exploring around his room and something caught her eye for some reason, it was a photograph of his family when he was just a little boy with his mother and father who he looks like with dark hair somehow defying gravity wearing a orange gi with a navy blue undershirt.

Hinata looked at Gohan who looked so cute as a child with his outfit on, Hinata gave a soft chuckle as she saw Gohan as little boy and he had a tail when he was just a child just like Hinata's but it was a brown.

Hinata walked over to Gohan as she sat next to him on the bed, he remembered the photo he was around three or four years-old when he took it, as it brought back so many memories he misses his father a lot.

Hinata noticed the sadness in his eyes his father must be a caring person, in order for him to be in this state, she knew it wasn't the right time to talk about it, so she just tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

**A/N: Yes, I'm done thank goodness, as for Hinata is conflicted because she still has feelings for Naruto but that's about to change pretty soon, as for Gohan he is feeling the same way thinking she probably has a boyfriend. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll update soon BYE! ^_^**


	6. Pains Of The Past

**Title Of The Story: EYE OF THE STORM REWRITE **

**Characters: Gohan & Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Dragon Ball Z and Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing story and is enjoying the awkward chemistry between Gohan and Hinata! They are so cute together!**

**Chapter 6: Pains Of The Past **

Gohan felt the warmth radiating off her as she just gave a simple smile, it was something about her when she smiles it makes you feel more calm, and very relaxed like a gentle breeze on a hot summer day, you can practically tell to Hinata anything, and she will not tell a soul.

She is the type of person to keep a secret regardless if she is a ninja it made Gohan wonder about Hinata, even though she does not seem to the type of person to be a fighter, but don't let her looks fool you from what he heard from Hinata she is pretty strong wondering why does she keeps doubting herself.

Even though, she could do all of amazing things why does she lack the confidence to show off her skills and prove to everyone else she is able to do things on her own, Gohan wondered who created her to become this soft, kindhearted person .

He imagined her battle if she was in the midst of battle she wouldn't last very long because of her sensitive personality, most of the enemies Gohan had fought would have use it to their advantage killing within an instant.

Gohan paused for a moment as he kept on thinking realizing , hewas judging her because of her personality and he should not because he was just like Hinata, when he was a child he was afraid to fight or he just lack the fighting spirit , until his father pushed him to become stronger.

He was extremely thankful for his father for being their to help along with piccolo ,who helped him unlock his potential and also breaking the habit of being so emotional, Gohan has over come many obstacles to be the person he is today.

To be honest Gohan never really talks about his father's death because he was use to it , his father died so many times he had lost count , to be honest it shows death has no boundaries here especially his father who would end up back here on earth.

It has been a while since the cell games he really talk about his father's death, he never mentions it Goten, only the adventures he went on with his father, and he was a child so, he shouldn't mention this stuff to him because he was so young he wouldn't understand.

Hinata was holding the photo of him with the family portrait , she loved the family vibe going here it was something , she would never experience with her father because, he isn't really a father figure, ever since she didn't win the spar with her sister or Neji he lost interest in her.

After that Hinata felt abandoned alone and hopeless because her father never really loved her or show any compassion instead, he pushed her aside like she was trash or she never exist, she could imagine her father is probably happy his first born is gone.

Deep down inside her father will at least show her a little emotion after all his first born is gone , he will probably reflect on how much mental torment, he has caused on his daughter never had the chance to apologize or build a relationship with her.

Hinata sighs and took a look at Gohan who was sad about something, maybe it was about his father as she looked into his black colored eyes, he must have meant everything to him if he was extremely sad about it, she looked at him as she pointed at the picture.

"That's your father?" ask Hinata as she pointed at the man who was carrying Gohan on his shoulder with a big smile on his face.

"Yes" replied Gohan as he pick up the photo and placed it on the nightstand

"He must have been a great person" said Hinata as a small smile flashed across her face

"He was the most powerful man in the world" Gohan answered with a big smile thinking about the adventures and training with him in the time chamber.

"You must admire your father" responded Hinata, as her voice started to grow somber just thinking about how much her father loves her.

"Don't you?" asked Gohan, as he saw Hinata dropped her head and tears were starting to drop on her hand

"Me?..I well" said Hinata, as she looked up at going and pointing her fingers together trying to figure out an answer .

"Does your father love you?" Gohan repeated the question

Hinata was very hesitant to answer the question, because she never had a real good relationship with her father, he never once in his life time he never apologize to Hinata or said "I love you", never Hinata seen him utter the word once .

Instead of saying kind words to her these are the two things he would say to her You're _a disgrace to the Hyūga _clan _or_ _you're weak and pathetic, _those were her father's words to Hinata when she was child the reason , why she remembers because that was the day when her confidence was shattered into a million of pieces.

It hurt her so bad Hinata lost her confidence in fighting or even having a strong backbone, it made her sad just thinking about it, because everyone had a happy childhood with their fathers accept Naruto because he lost his father when, he was a child and along with her cousin Neji.

Hinata glanced at Gohan has her eyes were filled with tears again, as she blinked her her eyes tears fallen on her cheeks, when she was thinking about it, but at the same time she was angry at her father for lying to her, destroying her confidence and self-esteem.

"Me and my outousan don't get along very well" Hinata confessed , while almost tied her shirt into a knot just thinking about her father.

"I mean he is suppose to love you right?" questioned Gohan, as he raised his eye brow

"My father is different he doesn't believe in kindness or love" Hinata explained as her voice was starting to get a little bit emotional.

"That's insane...why would ...he even think like that" said Gohan, as he looked confused yet angry at the same time.

"I'm a heiress to my clan I'm suppose to be that way"said Hinata, with a heavy sigh

"Heiress?" Gohan questioned as he stared at Hinata for a moment

"Yes, I'm a heiress, but my father doesn't really respect me" said Hinata, as her voice was starting to break down and almost choked.

"He should respect you, you're his daughter!" said Gohan, his voice had a hint of anger.

"Its not that easy, my father is someone you don't want to deal with" Hinata told Gohan as her voice grew with fear, having a terrible flashback.

"I don't care, he should respect you, you're his daughter" said Gohan, as he clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly just thinking about it.

"You don't understand, my family is very complex" Hinata sighs

"What do you mean complex?" Gohan asked as his raised his eyebrow.

Hinata sighed heavily as looked at a very curious Gohan, who wanted to know why did she say the word complicated or complex, as for Hinata she was feeling extremely guilty because she is never suppose to tell outsiders about her family secrets.

Since Gohan was training her and help her with controlling her Saiyan powers, so she mine us well tell him the truth about her family, after all Gohan told her about being Saiyan, so why not return the favor in being honest with him.

This is definitely going to resurface because of her father is very paranoid and strict about the bakyugan secrets getting out because of it's power and what happened to her uncle, he does not want that to happen again.

As for Hinata she was suppose to protect her family's secret, but she was going to be honest that's how friendships blossom when your honest with them, because if you are not being honest he or she will never trust you again.

Maybe Hinata's father is the reason why Hinata lack the confidence of becoming a stronger fighter because of her father who tore down her confidence, and lied to her about being a human why couldn't be honest and just told her the truth.

Gohan was thinking to himself about Hinata being so honest with him, he was happy Hinata was opening up to him, however there is something else holding her back to become stronger, besides the lack of confidence her father tore down.

To be honest Gohan couldn't really figure it out what was holding her back to become a stronger fighter , he was going to figure it out later, right now he just wanted to get to know Hinata more by being her friend or maybe it will turn out something more.

"My family is divided into groups, the Main House and the Branch house, and my father is the elder of the clan" said Hinata, as she was explaining her situation to Gohan.

"So, that's why your father is so hard on you?" Gohan asked

"He never really showed me love and affection" spoken Hinata, once again tears were rolling down her cheeks .

"Someday he is going to realize he is wrong for treating you bad" Gohan told Hinata, so she can at least have some confidence.

"You know what maybe your right" said Hinata, when a smile appeared on her face

Gohan was suppose to keep a student and teacher relationship with Hinata, but who in their right mind can resist a girl like Hinata, whoever did they are either blind, stupid or both. She is an amazing woman wondering why no man asked her hand in marriage.

He was going against with the student and teacher relationship with Hinata , because this was blossoming more than, just a student teacher relationship it was something else going on, between those two they can state the obvious.

Anyway Gohan wanted to give Hinata a hug because he wanted to make her feel better after how much pain she suffered from her father, so gave her a hug being friendly also for being honest and open, which probably one of the hardest thing to do especially about family.

Hinata felt somebody arms wrapped around her and pulled her in closer, she looked up it was Gohan who was giving her a hug, within a couple of seconds a flash of blush appeared across her cheeks, she didn't know how to react at this moment.

Hinata just didn't say a word as she was just feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, as the warmth wrapped around her body like a blanket on a very cold winter night, that was her exact feeling right now and it felt so damn good to be hugged.

Hinata just wanted to stay in his arms forever not wanting to let go for some odd reason, she felt safe , comfortable and secured with Gohan, as for Naruto it was different being hugged from him it was more like a friendly, casual hug as for Gohan it was different.

Hinata closed her eyes as if all this was just a dream, she was having then she opened her eyes took notice it wasn't a dream at all it was real, Gohan was hugging her.

She realized what she had done acting out on her own way being desperate or needy, letting her guard down not controlling her emotions or desires, like what a shinobi is suppose to do not let their guard down or control their emotions and desires.

Hinata realized she messed up and this was wrong at what she was doing, she did not want to give Gohan the wrong impression or idea of her. She could imagine Naruto and the others were here all hell would have broken loose especially Neji who is protective of her if it's a person he doesn't know.

She pulled away from Gohan realizing she was overstepping her boundaries, while Gohan blinked his eyes wondering why did she reacted that way it was just a simple friendly hug thats all, Hinata stared at Gohan as she bowed her head in shame.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gohan, as he saw Hinata move a couple of inches away from him

"I overstep my boundaries I'm truly sorry" said Hinata apologizing to Gohan.

"I didn't know you were very sensitive" Gohan spoken, as he observed a blushing Hinata.

"No, I mean...it's just I never had anyone been so nice that's all" Hinata said ranting like a mad person

"You just never had a boy gave you so much attention" Gohan noted

"Um...yes that too" said Hinata, her eyes were moving back and forth trying her best to avoid eye contact with Gohan.

"Really...I thought you...were" Gohan baffled

"What? You thought I had boyfriend or something" Hinata interrupted, Gohan from speaking any further about the situation of having a relationship.

"Of course, you are extremely sensitive and..." Gohan ranted on

"I don't have a boyfriend" Hinata confessed

"Really?" Gohan asked

"I was too busy with training I never had time for a actually relationship" Hinata sighs

"Because of upholding the clans reputation" Gohan answered

"Yes" Hinata confessed

"Well, just be yourself that's all" Gohan advised Hinata

"I know, it's just I'm socially awkward" said Hinata as she gave a soft giggle

"No, your actually pretty cool" said Gohan as an smile flash across his face.

"Thank you so much Gohan-kun" Hinata said as her cheeks were once again pink.

"Your welcome" Gohan said

"It's getting late I should be heading to bed" said Hinata ,yawning as she gave a sleepy smile.

"Well, good night" Gohan said as he started yawning

"Night" Hinata whispered

Hinata stood up from Gohan's bed, as she walked away from him, going into her room so, she could go to sleep, because she had training tomorrow and she couldn't get side tracked with romance .

He seems like a very nice guy and very funny he could cheer up anyone or just make them feel good about themselves, it was some thing Hinata needed was some love and comfort.

Well, not the love part but, the comfort she could handle but, who was she kidding for her to fall in love with Gohan, it's suppose to be Naruto her true love the boy who helped boost up her confidence, she was going to be with Naruto not Gohan.

She fluffed her pillow and she faded into the land of dreams...

**Meanwhile In Kohona...**

"WHAT HINATA-CHAN IS DEAD!" Everyone practically screamed

"How...what that happened ?!" Ino and choji who were baffled about the devastating news

"How terrible" Temari said in horror

"How did Hinata meet her untimely death?" Shikamaru questioned

"Kisame stabbed her" Sakura told them

"You couldn't save her!" Neji shouted in anger

"He threw her body in the river" said Naruto, as his eyes grew sad and tears came down his face.

"That goddamn weasel and shark-looking bastard, is going to pay for what they done" Neji growled in anger.

"Neji-kun, calm down we have to think about this carefully" Tenten explained to Neji whi was hellbent on revenge.

"Calm down! My cousin is dead because of that idiot Naruto" Neji snarled at Naruto

"What?! how in seven hells is this my fault!" Naruto yelled at Neji

"If only you wasn't so fucking obsessed of looking for the Uchida!" Neji growled

"What I was only trying to fulfill a promise to Sakura to bring him back" Naruto said defensively

"Sasuke is never coming back, his heart is far too gone" Shino stated the obvious

"Quit talking about Sasuke-kun, like that!" Sakura shouted as she stamped her foot to prove her point.

"Yet, you had the nerve to push Hinata's..." Kiba barked

"SILENCE I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" said Tsunade as her voice echoed through the halls of the Hokage tower.

Everyone was quiet for a moment not only to honor a fallen friend, but also they should stop pointing the finger at each other for her death, everyone was responsible for her death it could have been prevented.

The damage has been done their is nothing, they can't do only if they could reverse time and save her from being brutally murder by the hands of the Akastuki it would have been okay everything would have been normal.

No, it was not going to be same because now Hinata was dead, their was no turning back in time just face the facts, she was heaven with her uncle resting peacefully away from the pain and suffering.

Many people were devastated about Hinata being dead her family, friends and her teammates especially Kiba,Akamaru and Shino who treated her as if she was their little sister along with Kurenai who treated her like a daughter.

Everyone even the entire Hyūga compound especially, the Branch House who were devastated about Hinata's death, because she did not degrade them, instead she was kind and compassionate towards them, she would treat them as if they were in the same class.

Kiba was angry about Hinata's death because she did not confess to him or express her feelings towards Naruto, who she had a crush on and loved ever since she was at the academy, Hinata would express her devotion to him.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama" Sai apologizes on behalf of team seven's behavior.

"I know, her father is making funeral preparations for his daughter" Kurenai said in a sad tone as she cried.

"Since Hinata has made a major impact on you guys, you will not do any missions all this week because of the funeral" Tsuande told them.

"What about the Akastuki and..." Shinzune said in complete shock

"It doesn't matter Hinata was their friend, they should pay their respects" Tsunade interjected

"Tsunade-sama is right, should pay our respects to Hinata" Kiba agreed, while Akamaru gave a bark.

"When is the funeral?" Naruto and Sakura questioned

"Two days from now" Neji confirmed

"I know, we will be their" Ino said with a smile

"No, worries dattebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully

"Awe, thanks for the support" Neji said as he was trying his best to smile.

They all stared at the sky, how it reminded them of Hinata who was sweet, gentle and serene never hurt a soul, who always had an positive output on life along with her teammates who were like her second family.

They will never forget there "little sister" Hinata who would always be there family, even though sometimes they will be ready to rip each other throats out especially the boys, still they manage to get together when tragedies strikes.

They just sighed as they watched the blue clouds rolling by knowing, she is in a much better place living a peaceful after life surrounding with her loved ones and ancestors who were there to guide to heaven.

**On Planet Earth...**

Hinata and Gohan were outside because it was a really nice day, to just relax from, training which was something she was enjoying a lot it might sound strange, but she was having fun training with Gohan.

She has learned so many things in the last three days like her tail from becoming less sensitive, learning to control Ki and flying which was not so easy, but she has gotten the hang of it.

Not only was she enjoying the training, but it was spending time with Gohan getting to know him better, and spending quality time with him, which is what she wants from Naruto which will never happened.

For one thing she was suppose to be brutally murdered by the hands of the Akastuki, secondly, he is too busy looking for Sasuke hopefully he found the boy already.

What's the point of thinking about Naruto and his reaction, knowing him if it something to do with Sakura he could handle it as for her well, she was a lost cause.

Gohan did not want to push too hard into almost exhaustion or collapsing, so he decided for Hinata to take the day off because she deserves it, and rest is the most important thing because sometimes your muscles can become stiff if you use them too much.

Gohan was laying in the grass looking up at the different shape of clouds while Hinata was leaning against the tree trunk picking up the flowers beside her to add in her collection.

"It feels so good out here" said Hinata, with sigh of happiness

"It's so relaxing and peaceful" Gohan sighs

"I'm sorry about last night" Hinata apologizing, for her rude behavior last night.

"Why should you be sorry, I mean you have feelings right?" Gohan asked

"I know, but as a shinobi we are never suppose to display any emotions" said Hinata as she looked at Gohan with shame written all over her face.

"I never heard of it before...I was taught different" said Gohan, who had a quizzical expression on his face

"Really?" Hinata asked

" Our emotions drive us to become stronger fighters" Gohan explained to Hinata.

"Hmm, I never really thought from, your prespective" Hinata responded as she tapped her finger on her chin.

"I know it might sound strange,but it works" Gohan told Hinata

Hinata sighed as she stared at Gohan for a moment when, she noticed Goten and Trunks came running towards Hinata as for Goten he tackled Hinata , almost caused her head to hit against the tree luckily he wasn't too rough.

Trunks looked at Hinata who was so motherly and he was surprised she was a fighter because of her kindness, Trunks made a bet with Goten, that Hinata wasn't going to transform into a super Saiyan it would be simple impossible for her archive.

What Trunks notices about Hinata, she wasn't really aggressive enough, she didn't have that certain emotional upheaval because she doesn't have the drive for it, instead she was too kind, sweet and very sensitive.

Not because she was girl, well that was half of the reason, why he doesn't see any potential in her it's just he couldn't believe females can be Saiyans too, as he turn to the right he noticed Goten was smiling at Hinata.

"Yes, Goten-kun" Hinata said in a motherly tone

"Can you teach us to walk on water please!" Goten and Trunks begged

"Okay, Gohan-kun wanna join us?" Hinata asked

"Sure why not!" Gohan said as he picked himself from the ground

"Yay!" Goten yelled cheerfully

"This should be a piece of cake" Trunks scoffed

"Did someone say cake?" Goten questioned

"..."

"..."

"Its not that easy it takes practice and patience Trunks-kun" Hinata explained to Trunks.

Hinata, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were walking towards the lake, as they were walking Hinata noticed a bright blue lake, it was beautiful never as she seen anything like it before in her life, okay she has seen it, but not like this.

Hinata felt like it was paradise being here no fighting or violence just peace and silence which was something she wanted a long time peace and harmony, Hinata was amazed at the color of the lake just like the sky.

Hinata took off her shoes and placed them near the tree, so she wouldn't get them wet even though, she could walk on water with them on, but Hinata wanted to give them a up and close look at what she is doing.

"Walking on water is just like flying or any other technique it's all about control and patience" Hinata explained to them

Nod there heads in agreement as Hinata charged the bottom of her feet,as she stepped inside the water and she did not fall at all, she remained on the water as if she was walking on the ground, Hinata urged them to try it.

After a couple of hours Gohan, Goten and Trunks has gotten use to walking on water,Hinata was surprised they were able to master a technique like that in an hour.

An average ninja it would take them months or even years to master a basic skill like walking on water or even using your chakra to climb a simple tree.

Gohan looked at Hinata who had a smile on her face, when she ran and he chased after her until, she stopped dead in her tracks never has seen anything like it was a dinosaur resting near the river.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Gohan asked

"I never seen one before, it's so cool" said Hinata as she pointed at the dinosaur at the end of the lake.

"They don't have dinosaurs where your from?" Gohan questioned

"No" Hinata answered

"Your world is different from ours" Gohan said with a sigh as he gave a chuckle.

"I know, I only heard about them when I was a little girl" Hinata spoken

"Well, can I ask you something if you don't mind" Gohan said trying not be so demanding.

"Sure ask me anything" Hinata said with a smile

"Why are your eyes a lilac color or they have no pupils in them?" Gohan asked as he stared deeper into her pitiless eyes.

**A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it because now things are going to get more intense between Hinata & Gohan, I will update soon BYE! ^_^**


	7. Behind Those Purple Eyes

**Title Of The Story : EYE OF THE STORM REWRITE **

**Characters: Gohan & Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Dragon Ball Z and Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators.**

**A/N: I wanted to make an announcement in the eighth chapter, Hinata is going to meet a couple of Dragon Ball Z characters, I was thinking Bulma and Vegeta first, so on and so forth...Anyway enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 7: Behind Those Purple Eyes**

Gohan always wondered about Hinata's beautiful eyes they were so full of life, and very mysterious when you take a glance at her lilac colored eyes which are to die for as for Gohan , he has been thinking about it since the day he met her.

Gohan was taking a glance at Hinata not only her eyes were beautiful but, also her physical appearance from her straight dark blue hair to her womanly figure that any woman wish they could have.

Gohan could imagine what Hinata goes through back at her home from, wolf whistles from the boys to girls burning with envy because her breasts are bigger than there's and her curvy physique which makes boys stop and stare.

Gohan's face turned bright red thinking about her having those erotic moments about Hinata, Gohan just took a deep breath, trying to shake those perverted thoughts in his head about Hinata.

She was just a normal girl well not fully normal, who takes a interest in fighting, and is a ninja, that is something you don't often hear about or even better she is from a different dimension, where everything is different from fighting-styles to the culture of ninja life.

There was one thing that is similar between the two of them is both of them are Saiyan hybrids and, is also developing feelings for the beautiful heiress just thinking about Hinata made him happy, as she came waltzing into his life.

Gohan stopped about the feelings situation, he was overstepping his boundaries with Hinata, after all he wanted to have a strict student and teacher relationship, he is not suppose to be fawning over her and wondering about her life situation.

Gohan is suppose to have a mutual relationship with Hinata, he wasn't suppose to be friendly with her, but since she does not have a boyfriend so what different does it make, he should socialize with her more, so he could get to know her better.

Instead, Gohan was just going to focus on his eyes instead of her overall physical appearance , and obviously denying the romantic chemistry there having, it was her eyes he should be focusing on since he had taken a great interest in them.

Not only they can tell the truth, but it has the ability to detect something is wrong, just by reading your eyes and what your feeling, that was extremely strange to Gohan, she was able to read his emotions.

Hinata took a glance at Gohan, as she was thinking if she should be honest with him and just tell him the truth or lie about it, if Neji was here he would been angry at her for telling the truth to a total outsider.

Gohan wasn't the type of person who would expose something like this, he was honest, kind and caring, if only Hyūgas weren't so close knit about outsiders since the Hyūga affair, everything would have been okay and her father wouldn't be so paranoid.

Hinata was trying to be honest, isn't that how relationships start is building trust with the person , you want to have a relationship with , but she is not trying to have a relationship with Gohan instead she wants to have a mutual friendship with Gohan.

Not falling in love with him wasn't she is suppose to be with the boy of her dreams Naruto, not with Gohan, Hinata took a deep breath , instead of thinking of her conflicting guilt with falling head over heels for Gohan, which is unexpected for Hinata.

Instead she was going to think about how much, she exposed her family's secret about the Bakyugan well she already did it anyway, but her father did lied to her because he didn't even tell her the truth about being a Saiyan, he would lie only to save himself from embarrassment.

"These are not ordinary there use for tracking, and detect Chakra levels" Hinata explains, to Gohan about her special abilities.

"That's why your eyes like that?" Gohan asked

"Yes, it's one of the feature trademarks in my family" Hinata told, Gohan as he stared at her with curiosity.

"So, if I would attack you were would be my weak spots be" Gohan asked, hypothetically speaking.

"You wouldn't take notice because it happens, so fast" replied Hinata, as she looked up at Gohan, then a very soft chuckle.

"Interesting" said Gohan, as he stared deeper into her beautiful lilac colored eyes.

Hinata was explaining more capabilities of the Bakyugan, and how powerful her eyes are as she was continue her explanation, Gohan fully understands why her father would want to keep the Baykugan away from outsiders because it's excellent tool for searching and tracking.

Gohan could imagine Hinata's power level, especially with the Baykugan because, it could be ten times worse, because of the damage she could inflict because of her strength, speed and stamina the impact could be so bad she can break somebody's bones even worse death.

"This is the reason, why my father divided the house in order to keep it a secret from outsiders" Hinata explained.

"Why would he do something like that?" Gohan questioned

"On my third birthday I was kidnapped by a Kumo-nin and my uncle gave himself up, he gave them the bakyugan, so there will not be conflict between Konohagakure and Kumokagure" Hinata confessed

"He just gave up his brother like that?!" Gohan said, in complete shock

"Of course, which is why my cousin Neji resented me" Hinata confessed, as she broke her eye contact from Gohan.

"You have a cousin!" Gohan baffled

"Yes, I do" Hinata giggled

"You and your cousin are okay now?" Gohan questioned, as he took a glance at Hinata who broken her eye contact with Gohan.

"Yes, were okay now I mean we have a relationship" said Hinata, as a big smile appeared on her face

"Well, that's good" said Gohan, with a sigh of relief that Hinata was able to have a great relationship with her cousin Neji.

"And about you?"Hinata asked, in curiosity because she wanted to know about Gohan's life

"Me? Well you know about my father" spoken Gohan, with a smile on a face then suddenly, turned into a frown just thinking about his father.

"What happen to him?" Hinata asked

"He died" Gohan said sadly

"I'm sorry for your loss Gohan-kun" said Hinata, as she pat him on the shoulder to comfort him.

"No worries, he will eventually return" Gohan said cheerfully

"Return? It's physically impossible nobody can't return from the dead!" Hinata shouted as her eyes grew wide as dinner plates

"My father died so many times" Gohan told, a very shocked Hinata about Gohan's father returning from the dead.

"What?!" said Hinata, as she was trying to recover from what she heard about Gohan's father dying so many times.

Hinata was in complete shock to hear his father dying so many times, or coming back to life it was simply impossible for that to happen, once you die you can never return back to the real world or you would just be caught in the limbo between heaven and earth.

In the ninja world it was impossible for anyone to return to the dead , unless their was a jutsu you can use to bring people back from the dead, it would be amazing because her uncle would have been alive and her father would be able to live in harmony.

Hinata stopped thinking for a moment about the ninja world, she was on planet earth actually she was in a different universe where death probably doesn't hold any bounds here, it's a high chance that it does.

"Really, people don't come back to life?" Gohan ask

"We die and never come back or the afterlife" Hinata explains

"Oh," Gohan said

"Anyway, what else does this place has to offer?"ask Hinata,as she stared into the bright blue sky and the puffy white clouds.

"From planets to universes, and different races I have met" Gohan listed, all those things thinking about the adventures he has been with his father.

"Wow" Hinata said in excitement

Gohan looked at Hinata who was smiling as she heard about him going on these wild adventures with his father and friends, to save other planets and making new friends helping those in need kind of like a ninja.

Hinata could imagine Gohan going on these adventures to help those in need, but it must have been interesting to meet new people, learning about different customs and cultures about other planets.

Hinata always wanted to venture out to the Konohagakure's gates, she could never step out with out her bodyguard Ko, where she would strictly be at the training grounds to home that was all she could do unless, it was a mission.

Another reason why Hinata never adventures out, is because she is too shy, but her family's reputation of being a ruthless clan, so whenever they took a glance at her they would always trembled in fear because of her power.

Being one of the most four noble clans in the world, it's extreme difficult because she does not want anyone to portray as a ruthless heiress, instead she wants them to see her as a human being just like any normal person would.

What Gohan heard about Hinata's life story is she lived a very sheltered life because of her father's arduous training and since her kidnapping happened, when she was a child because he was so concerned about her safety and the Baykugan.

Since Hinata lived a sheltered life Gohan wanted to show Hinata the rest of planet earth and all the other planets, he has been to when he was a child with his father, not only that she boost up her confidence and fighting skills also.

Besides seeing the world and other planets, she could also make some new friends hopefully, they will get a good a impression her most likely, they will because she is sweet down to earth girl personality.

"I will tell you all about my adventures" Gohan promised, Hinata who was extremely excited to hear about them.

"I would be delighted to hear them"said Hinata, as a smile was on her face, just thinking about what Gohan had told her.

"We should be heading back" Gohan said, as he was looking over the sunset

"Tomorrow we train" Hinata reminded, Gohan who seems to be a little forgetful at times about there training lesson.

"Yes, of course Hinata" Gohan said, as he realized what Hinata was talking about and it was training.

"So, what's the lesson for tomorrow" Hinata ask

"Ki sensing" Gohan told Hinaya

"Okay, sounds like fun"said Hinata,as she was jumping from rock to rock then landing right on the grass.

Hinata picked up her shoes and tucked placed them, right on her waist because she tied her shoes on them so, they wouldn't get lost which was a very smart thing to do because those were her only pair of sandals.

When Gohan and Hinata were walking on the path, she was looking around, and noticed Goten and Trunks were missing probably doing something destructive as always, trying to get his little brother into trouble which was nothing new.

Gohan was thinking about Hinata, he has learned so much from Hinata especially about her, her eyes and even going through great lengths to protect the bakyugan by splitting the house into two groups.

Also another thing Gohan learned about Hinata was how, very sheltered she was has a young child so, she never had the opportunity to go beyond her comfort zone because they would always shield her from danger.

Hinata was staring at the beautiful rosy colored sunset reflecting about Gohan, thinking about his father, who she had empathy for losing someone you love ever so dearly, to make sacrifices in order for the world to be better.

I mean her father could be a jerk sometimes no her father was total jerk towards her tearing down her confidence, treating her like trash, acted like she wasn't even apart of the Hyūga family.

The worst one of all he never apologized for how much pain and suffering he has caused her mentally scarring her forever, because of his own arrogance, pride and does not want to stain the Hyūga's name.

In her heart she did love her father regardless of how bad, he has treated her because she could not bear losing her father she would have been heartbroken, but still he should be punished or reflect on how the way he treated her.

Hinata and Gohan were looking for Goten and Trunks, who were capable of destroying the whole forest within an hour, Hinata activated her Bakyugan to look for the mischievous Saiyans she saw, Goten came running with a smile on his face while Hinata was wondering where did Trunks go.

"Hey, Goten-kun where is Trunks-kun?" Hinata asked

"He left his mother came to pick him up with his sister" Goten explains, to a very confused Hinata.

"Oh, wait I thought..." Hinata said, with confusion as was pointing her fingers trying to make sense of what's going on.

"No" Goten interrupted Hinata from speaking any further as he was started laughing at Hinata for being so clueless

"No, his mother is Bulma and his father is also a Saiyan too" Gohan explained, to Hinata who was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh,I see" Hinata said with a nod

Gohan, Hinata and Gohan arrived at the house, and just in time because Chi-chi was busy making dinner and she needed some extra help well, she just enjoyed having girl talk with Hinata who was a pretty nice girl to be around.

Who seems very suitable for Gohan because of her kindness and compassion, also she makes Gohan very happy whenever he talks to her his whole face lights up, as he laughs and smiles like when he was child.

Since his father's death he wasn't the same he was more reserved, quite and non-social, but since this angel came waltzing into his life, he has been much happier, not mourning anymore but, turning a new leaf.

"Here, Son-sama" Hinata called out, as she handed her the dinner plates to set on the table

"Huh... thank you so much Hinata, you're truly a Saint" said chi chi, as she placed one of the dinner plates on the counter.

"You're welcome I'm just being helpful" Hinata admitted, as she just smiled and waved her arms around.

"Anyway, how are things going between you and Gohan" chi chi asked, as she looked at a blushing Hinata.

"Me...um things have been going pretty well" Hinata said, with a squeal as her face was started to turn a bright crimson pink.

It was true Hinata did have some feelings for Gohan, as she was thinking about it wondering is it real or fake what she was feeling Gohan, as she kept on thinking about the strong chemistry and emotional connections they were having.

To be honest Hinata didn't know what to do, right now for her head was swimming with different type of emotions, she couldn't possibly handle right now realizing she is only fooling herself because it was going to get worse.

Hinata was thinking about the positive outcome about this whole thing is Gohan is actually spending quality time with her, socializing and is able to have a decent conversation with him without hearing about "Sasuke".

As for Naruto it would be totally different he doesn't spend any quality time with her, he doesn't really care about her feelings only Sakura's because he is trying bring Sasuke back for her sake.

As for Hinata, she had tried so many times that she has lost count to confess to Naruto and looked what happened she died with out telling him the truth, about what she really feels about Naruto.

Hinata could imagine Naruto when he brought Sasuke back, there all one big happy family team Seven living a happy life with their sensei Kakashii in two, Hinata sighed as she looked at chi chi with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to here" Chi chi said as she gave Hinata a pat on the shoulder

"He is so caring and kind" explains Hinata, as she let out a loud sigh and was staring into a loving gaze thinking about Gohan.

"You like him don't you?" Chi chi ask

"What no I ...we're just friends" Hinata baffled

"They all the time say that dear," Chi chi sang out

"Oh...I mean...well..he's" Hinata lied, as she bit her lip until, she had a metallic taste in her mouth.

"The more time you spend with Gohan eventually, he will grow on to you" Chi chi said

Gohan was thinking of an idea to make Hinata's training more fun, he was thinking since Hinata lived in a very sheltered never really had the chance to explore the outside world because her father was paranoid.

He thought it would be nice to show the world a little bit, what's it like being here by taking he traveling around the world, show her these places he went to when he was a child, also Trunks and Goten can come along too.

All of a sudden he had a crazy random idea, if would take Hinata on a expedition, but first he ask his mother for permission to let this idea go through, unless he adds something educational would benefit from the trip.

Hinata heard footsteps coming it sounded like Goten but, it was Gohan who was in the kitchen where Chi-chi was standing their with a smile while Chi chi looked at Gohan wondering what was going to happen.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Chi-chi asked

"I was wondering if I could take Hinata on a trip?" Gohan asked

"A Trip, what kind of trip?" Chi chi asked as she stared at her son suspiciously

"Like an adventure, I can take her different places show her the world" Gohan explained, to his mother who wasn't buying it.

"What?! No way Gohan what are you.." chi chi yelled, as a bright red aura surrounded her

"Son-sama, Gohan-kun might have a point and besides I never really step foot out of comfort zone" Hinata explains, as she touched Chi-chi on the shoulder to calm her down.

"Please it will be fun and besides you will have the whole house to yourself" Gohan insisted, as he flashed a smile just like his father.

"And educational" Hinata added

"Educational?" Chi chi asked

"Yes, very educational she will learn about different cultures and customs" Gohan convinced his lovely mother who he loves ever so dearly.

"Okay, fine" chi chi said with a sigh

"Awe, what about me" Goten whined

"You could come too" Hinata said with a smile

"Yay, I'm going on a adventure with my nii-san and Hina!" Goten said with excitement skipping around.

"Well, what about Trunks-kun?" Hinata asked

"We will ask his mother" Gohan answered

"Oh, okay" Hinata said with a nod

"When do we leave?" Goten asked, as he stopped dancing and skipping around the room

"Probably in a day or two" Gohan estimated

"Oh cool" Goten cheered

Hinata was happy to be traveling to places, she would have dreamed of going to none of her friends would never believe she would travel to places like the ones Gohan is talking about, not by a long shot or even in a million years Hinata would do something like that.

She smiled at her friend Gohan, who just an amazing person to be honest Hinata never, been so happy before in her life, because she was too damn busy trying to earn Naruto's attention or is trying her best to make others happy.

Hinata thought about her friends who she misses a lot especially, her cousin Neji who is probably devastated about the news of her death, which is what Hinata would expect from him because he was close to her.

Hinata could imagine the pain their going through from crying to blaming each other about her or probably on Naruto who pushed her feelings aside, but she couldn't give up now on her training because she is accepting her Saiyan side.

"Hey, Hina!' Goten said as he walked over and was sitting on Hinata's bed

"Goten-kun, what are you doing in my room?" Hinata asked

"Can you read me a story?" Goten ask, as he held up a book with pictures on it

"Okay, Goten-kun I will read you one" Hinata said, as she was flipping the pages to find the perfect story for him.

"I was going to ask you something if you don't mind" Goten said, as he had a big smile on his face.

"Yes" Hinata asked

"Are you and my Nii-san getting together?" Goten asked, as he tilts his head to the side

"Ummm, huh I..." Hinata said turning reddish pink and flipping the pages really fast causing her hair to fly in different directions.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Goten said

"Ummm, I don't know Goten-kun" Hinata said giving an honest answer.

Hinata picked up a book it was about fairy tales something a kid would like, Hinata started reading the story to Goten, who was already falling asleep, Hinata yawned as she closed the book and placed it on the nightstand turn off the light and fell asleep.

** The Next Day...**

"Before we prepare for our journey you need to learn about sensing Ki" Gohan told Hinata

"Okay" Hinata said as she gave a nod

" Ki sensing is very vital especially if your going to fight a opponent" Gohan explained to Hinata.

"So how do I use Ki sensing with my eyes?"Hinata asked

"No, Ki sensing is blind to the eye it's sensing through your body, not using your eyes at all" Gohan explained

"Oh, so I can't use the Baykugan?" Hinata asked

"No" Gohan said

"Okay, so using the bakyugan is out of the question" Hinata assumed

"Yes, try not to rely on the Bakyugan so much okay" Gohan advised

"Hai" Hinata agreed

It this was going to be extermely difficult for Hinata because she would always rely on her Baykugan because it was the most powerful weapon in Konoha besides the shardigan which is what Hinata is trained to use since she was a child.

Hinata realized she was not in Konoha anymore she was on planet dealing with much powerful enemies, it could come in handy when she is in battle when she uses her gentle fist, and her other important justus.

"Were going to do a training exercise" Gohan told Hinata

"What is the training exercise?" Hinata asked

"Hide and seek, but the objective is using Ki sensing" Gohan explained

"All right" Hinata said with a smile

"Good luck,Hinata" said Gohan, as he gave Hinata a smile

"Goh-" Hinata said as she turned to the right and noticed Gohan had disappeared from her sight.

Hinata was so amazed Gohan was able to disappear from her sight, it is impossible for anyone to move like that well of course Kakashii and her sensei Kurenai who could blend in with the shadows.

It would be extremely difficult for a Shardigan to even catch or Gohan's movements Kenwood simply be impossible it was almost as if he was a ghost or something faster than the average human.

Hinata had to stop being sidetracked about Gohan's fast moving speed, she decided to go looking for Gohan, it would have been easier if she could use her Baykugan,but she couldn't because she had to rely on her senses.

Hinata was searching for him high and low through the terrain, it was extremely difficult to look for Gohan without using her Bakyugan, Hinata stopped for a moment looking through the trees, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened her eyes Hinata turn to the right and saw Gohan sitting on a branch of a tree with a smile on his face.

" Try and find me again this time with a different power level" Gohan told Hinata

"Another power level?!" Hinata said who was stunned

"Yes" Gohan answers

"What is this other power level?" Hinata ask

"You will see" Gohan said, as he disappeared from Hinata's sight

Hinata was wondering about the other power source he was talking about there was only one right, how many more could there be as she went to go search for Gohan, when all of a suddenly she felt this strange yet high power level it overwhelmed her senses.

Never in her as she felt anything like it before in her life, it was ten times more powerful than the Kyuubi, shinobi or Akastuki for that matter, this made Hinata worry a little when she thought about it if her friends find out.

They would have been scared of her trembling in fear while her father would probably put a seal on her for being powerful, he has done it before why not do it again she sighed and focused on something else finding Gohan.

Hinata felt the strong power source as she reached near the waterfall, she walked carefully near the waterfall, as she crept quietly Hinata was stunned at Gohan's physical appearance it was different.

Especially his hair it was a dark blonde and spiky along with his eyes they were not black anyone instead, it was a greenish blue, and his muscles were more toned you can actually see them, all in a nutshell he truly looked like a god of war.

"Goten-kun" Hinata whispered softly

"Huh, oh hey Hina" Goten said with a wave

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she stared at Goten who seemed to have a smile on his face.

"You were playing a game and it looks like fun" Goten said

"I was looking for your...Ahhhhh Gohan-kun!" Hinata shouted, as she tripped on her tail and had fallen in into the icy cold water backwards.

"Clumsy" Gohan giggled

"I'm okay" Hinata said with a nervous chuckle as her cheeks flashed a crimson pink

Gohan outstretched his hand until, she dragged him down the water as just gave a wink and a smile she looked up at Gohan, whose face was bright red as a cherry, Hinata was laughing the whole time at how bashful Gohan was.

While Goten was watching them interact the whole time it was utterly cute, the chemistry between them was simply impossible so why would they not be a perfect fit for him, many girls he has been with they made him miserable.

Unlike Hinata who is so generous and kind towards Gohan never has he seen his big brother this happy before in his life, also Goten likes Hinata because she thinks of her as his big sister he could look up to besides his brother.

Hinata was running around while Gohan chasing her because he just wanted to get even with her, they were both running around until, he tackled her to the ground causing her to roll on the grass while Gohan was on top and Hinata was on the bottom.

Hinata never ever had this much close contact with a boy before in her life, accept for Naruto but, that was an accident because Ino tripped her on accident and she landed right in Naruto's arms by accident.

Hinata locked eyes with Gohan they were both staring at each other for at least ten or twenty minutes not moving, Hinata was blushing as she stared into the beautiful boy's eyes thinking about Naruto suddenly the guilt came back.

Hinata pushed herself off the ground while Gohan helped her up , Hinata stood up looking at Gohan she started to back away from Gohan and ran back towards the house feeling ashamed, terrible and guilty.

**A/N: I'm finished with this chapter in the next one is where she goes on her adventures with Gohan, Goten and Trunks. I'll update soon BYE! ^_^**


	8. Challenge Accepted

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm **

**Characters: Gohan & Hinata**

**Disown: Dragon Ball Z and Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators**

**A/N: Now the fun begins well sort of anyway enjoy it...**

**Chapter 8: Challenge Accepted **

Hinata was walking back to the house fast as possible trying to stay calm and not overreact so much, about what just happened he fell and he didn't do anything to put her in harm's way right he promised to protect her.

She is willing to accept this offer she took a deep breath and just thought about Naruto, why because he was the one who she should be with, falling into his arms with grace hiding her blushing face.

It was true Hinata was falling in love with someone else, she has outgrown her crush Naruto who she is suppose to fall in love and be with him, but this is not the case she has fallen in love with someone else and it's Son Gohan.

Hinata shook her head thinking this was just for her to earn a boy's attention because Naruto is too busy to fulfill a promise to Sakura, which is probably going to happen and Sakura would fall in love with Naruto already.

She shuddered in horror thinking about Sakura and Naruto being together, that's totally and insane and a nightmare waiting to happen besides they don't even make a cute couple because they argue too much and she is abusive.

Hinata was pretty surprised Sai lasted that long under Sakura's reign of terror, if it was Hinata in Naruto or Sai's shoes, Hinata couldn't take Sakura's excessive yelling and violent temper because she would either punch Sakura in the face or she would just brutally murder her.

She had a smirk on her face just thinking about, what type of torture she would do to Sakura, Hinata gave a soft chuckle as she grabbed her towel as she wrapped around her body walking into the bathroom because she is going to take a shower because she was dirty from playing tag with Gohan.

Gohan wondered what happened just a few moments ago, they were having a good time enjoying themselves then, all of sudden she took off running what was with her, Gohan could understand the shyness and awkward moments.

This has to be strangest one of all, Gohan wonders why every time they get almost close to kissing each other usually, she freaks out and runs away from him, he wondered maybe he should takes thing a slower route.

He stopped dead in his thoughts once again worrying about if Hinata ever kissed a boy, suddenly he knew what was Hinata's problem is, she never kissed a boy before that is why she runs off because she is too shy to kiss a boy.

Gohan was chuckling to himself thinking about Hinata never kiss a boy before, just for now he was going to take things slow with her not really dive into the relationship, yet he still wants to be friends with her not to scare her too much.

Gohan sighed as he got up and went to go check on Hinata to make sure nothing too bad happened her, he just wanted to make sure she is okay, after all he was being a good friend, until the timing is right then he will kiss Hinata.

Hinata was in the shower washing her hair and body because it was covered in mud and sticks were in her hair and she needed a way to cool off, so why not take a shake off the tension was weighing on her shoulders she sighed as leaned her head on the shower tile.

She took a couple of quick breaths as she was thinking, about Gohan and Naruto weighing out her options who was suitable for her, she thought about Gohan who actually took the time to get to know her.

Or Naruto the boy she knew for a pretty long time, since the day they met at the academy and who protected her from bullies, and boosted up her confidence telling her not to give up on your dreams plus helped Neji change his hateful ways.

Hinata grit her teeth in frustration as she slammed her hand against, the wall begging for an answer or a sign to know he is the right one for her and not Naruto, god this was difficult never has she ended up in a dilemma.

Hinata let the lukewarm water touch her skin to cool her off and trying not to over think it or even stress about it Hinata sighed it wasn't her fault she was human,and it's not her problem she is falling in love with someone else.

Hinata finished up her shower she turned off the water, wiping her face with the drying towel and was drying up her hair, afterwards she wrapped the towel around her body as her hair was still damp from the shower.

She put on her clothes to sleep in Hinata was about to get ready for bed until, she heard a soft tapping noise at the door, she walked up and opened the door it was Gohan, Hinata blinked owlishly wondering what was he doing here, then she remembered running off.

"Gohan-kun, I was just about to go to bed" Hinata said, as she gave out a loud yawn and started rubbing her eyes in a cute fashion.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Gohan said, in a very concerned manner

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Hinata chuckled, as she gave him a soft nudge on his arm and she started smiling at him.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Hinata answered as she gave a simple nod to confirm she was okay

"I was just making sure because you seemed pretty stressed about the whole thing" Gohan told, Hinata who was starting to get a little freaked out now.

"Me?...I mean it's just I never really been so close up to a boy before" Hinata confessed, as she shuffled her feet from side to side.

"Oh, you must have lived a sheltered life" Gohan noted

"I mean the only people I been close to was my teammates and Naruto-kun" Hinata explained to Gohan.

"Who is Naruto?" Gohan questioned

"Umm...I will tell you later okay" Hinata promised

"Good night" Gohan announced

"Good night, Gohan-kun" Hinata whispered

Gohan laid in his bed and he was thinking about what Hinata was talking a few minutes ago it was about a boy named Naruto, Gohan was wondering who was this boy and how come he is so important to her.

Gohan remember her saying, she doesn't have a boyfriend so it possibly couldn't have been her boyfriend or is it, once again he was jumping into conclusions maybe he should ask her not right now though.

Instead he was just going to sleep this off until, the morning he wasn't going to be bothered by it because they both like each other so their was no denying it.

**The Next Morning **

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed and a another thing she doesn't feel guilty of betraying Naruto, instead she is not going to be so worked about Naruto's reactions and in feelings instead she was going to focus on herself.

Last night Hinata had an epiphany about what happened last night when she is talking to Gohan she is more calm, relaxed and focused when she is with him, Hinata could practically talk to him about anything.

When talking to Gohan she doesn't faint, or stutters she only blushes and laughs it off, while talking to Naruto is a whole different story, but the one thing he doesn't really do anymore with Hinata is spend quality time with her like they use to before Sasuke left.

He would train with her talk to her about family problems, they would even eat ramen together and, she would always give him some friendly advice for her teammates, but since Sasuke left Konohagakure he doesn't do that anymore.

Hinata looked outside the window then, she walks into the bathroom doing her daily routine, she came out the bathroom wearing a long-sleeve Chinese style shirt with a pair of black capris and her hair was braided.

She was walking downstairs when she was pretty excited to meet Trunks family, and going to a different place the reason why they were going to West City is because of Trunks father named Vegeta who is a expert on Saiyan history.

After breakfast was over Hinata, Gohan and Goten went outside, so they can head out to there destination, Hinata stared at the bright blue sky and the white clouds she remembered she couldn't run instead she was going to fly.

"Where are we going again?" Hinata asked

"To West City" Gohan reminded Hinata

"West City, where is it?" Hinata said, as her voice was filled with excitement

"It's not that far from here" Gohan explained

"Were flying it would be faster" Goten said,cheerfully because he loves flying and it's one of the best things ever.

"Or we can take the flying nimbus" Gohan suggested

"Flying nimbus what's that" Hinata asked in curiosity

"Its a flying cloud" Gohan explaining to Hinata who was very curious and excited.

"A flying cloud?!" Hinata said in shock and awe

"Yes, a flying cloud" Gohan said, as he was laughing at Hinata's facial expression

"I can I see it?" Hinata asked

"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan shouted

Hinata eyes widen in surprise when she saw a golden cloud right before her eyes, it was amazing never has she seen anything like it before, this was something in fairytales, and myths of having a flying cloud.

Hinata was walking around it inspecting the golden magical cloud, it looked to be a real cloud, Gohan was watching Hinata's curiosity, he remembered when Goten was the. same way when he found out about the Flying Nimbus.

This was a like a dream Hinata will never forget this day or even this moment, she will cherish this memory forever even if people do or don't believe her still she would cherish it because she stepped out her comfort zone.

"How does it work?" Hinata questioned

"I will show you" Gohan explained to Hinata,as he outstretched his hand to help Hinata on the cloud.

"Okay" Hinata agreed, as she grabbed Gohan's hand, to help her balance herself so, she can get on.

Hinata was blushing when she touched Gohan's hand almost trip on accident, luckily Gohan was their to catch her so, she wouldn't fall Goten hopped on too and off they went, to West City never has she seen anything move that fast.

Hinata has seen ninjas move fast but, not like this it could out run anyone or anything, it was fun as they flown over the ocean, as she peeked her head out and she saw dolphins leaping out the water she outstretched her hand to touch one of them.

Gohan tapped Hinata on the shoulder signaling they had arrived, as she looked up and saw a very interesting city with towers high as the Hokage monument or even higher then the Hokage tower and the fire temple combined.

Hinata was looking left to right watching the people shop, laughing and having fun, but the most strangest thing to Hinata was the machines they were driving or flying in mid air, Hinata wanted to know what those machines are.

Hinata continue to take a look at the strange city especially, the houses it was uncommon to see houses shaped like domes it was interesting because, she never seen houses with that particular shape there suppose to be square.

As for the technology it's far more advanced compared to Konoha's technology, but they still had a strong militia, anyway they had even more strange machines to Hinata that would walk upright like a human with fancy buttons.

After searching for Bulma's house they had found it was pretty easy to find if you have very good eyes or just being very observant person, Hinata looked at the house it was pretty huge it was like a mansion.

They landed on the front yard of the house Hinata was looking around and noticed a blonde woman coming this way who was finishing up gardening or something because of the weeds she was probably pulling up from the garden.

"Oh, hello boys what brings you here?" Mrs. Briefs said with a big smile on her face

"Um, were looking for Bulma have you seen her?" Gohan asked

"Oh, yes she is probably in the laboratory" Mrs. Briefs realized

"She has a laboratory" Hinata questioned as she stared at the large house

"I didn't see you there, who might you be" Mrs. Briefs asked, as she saw the bluenett looking at the house in curiosity.

"Oh, I'm Hyūga Hinata" said Hinata as she stopped staring at the house and smiled

"Nice to meet you" Mrs. Briefs said, with a smile

"Nice to meet you too" Hinata responded

"Well, come on inside I will take you to Bulma's lab" Mrs. Briefs said, as she opened the door.

Gohan was explaining to Hinata about what Capsule Corps. does Hinata was really interested in the conversation asking him so many questions about the strange machines roaming around the hallways.

Gohan was chuckling at Hinata and how cute her facial expressions was about the machines it was priceless, so it is true her world is different from Gohan's much different, if she never seen this type of technology before in her life.

They had arrived at the laboratory she was looking at the machines and other strange things, when she didn't even notice to the woman with short light blue hair and with blue eyes just like Trunks wearing a pair of goggles and a lab coat.

While the girl looked to be the same age as Hinata around sixteen or seventeen with shoulder length light blue hair and the same colored eyes like her mother, who were staring at Hinata who she never seen before in her life.

"Hello, Gohan and Goten" Bulma said with a wave

"Oh, Hi" Gohan and Goten said in unison

"How is your mother doing?" Bulma asked

"My mother is doing fine and you?" Gohan responded

"I'm doing good and..." Bulma said, as she took off her goggles and coat

"Bulma is something wrong?" Gohan asked

"Um...is she a" Bulma pondered, as she was watching Hinata wagging her tail back and forth.

"Yes, she's a Saiyan too" Goten said in a cheerful tone

"What...how in the WHAT?!" Bulla and Bulma shouted, whose eyes were out of their sockets

"I didn't believe it either" Hinata told them with a smile on her face.

"Well it must have been hard on you, having a tail and all" Bulla explained to Hinata

"No, I just recently found out about" Hinata confessed

"Recently? found out" Bulma asked, as she raised her eyebrow

"Yes, you see um..." Hinata said, as she was trying to gather her sentences together so she could explain her story.

"Um, Bulla I'm Trunks's sister" Bulla said, as she outstretched her hand to greet Hinata, who was excited to meet a girl like her.

"I'm Bulma" Bulma states

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bulma-sama, and Bulla-chan" Hinata said, as she gave a bow to greet them.

"So, I guess you don't do handshakes I assumed" Bulla noted, as she saw Hinata taking a bow in a sign of a greeting.

"Yes Bulla-chan, our customs are much different from yours" Hinata explained to them

"So, your from a different time period" Bulma guessed

"Yeah, I never seen anything like this before in my life" Hinata told, them as she was staring at the different types of machinery.

"They don't have this stuff where you're from?" Bulla asked

"No, I come from a village..." Hinata said

Within a few seconds Hinata heard a loud explosion coming from the training room it sound like a bomb or a firecracker went off the same time, it is probably one of the worst things to hear or even dangerous to be near it.

Hinata never heard anything like that before in her life, that was probably one time when shikamaru used one of those explosives on Temari during the exams and that was the last time she heard it, but this was ten times worse.

It made her think about what Gohan was telling her is true Saiyans are destructive reckless and powerful people that can blast a hole through a wall or destroy the planet with just one lift of there finger.

Hinata was wondering were the explosion was coming from thanks to her excellent hearing, she was able to figure out where it was coming from, she ran quickly as possible as she got close to the training room Hinata almost fell.

She sensed a high level of Ki never has she sensed so much power coming from the training room, as she walking well she wasn't walking instead she was going to sneak in quietly hopefully she will not get caught.

Hinata took off her shoes moving silent as a ninja, she walked into the training room with out a sound hiding behind one of the pillars, she peeped her head around the corner, she saw Trunks training with his father who was almost tall as Sasuke with black spiky hair and his hairstyle was quiet interesting it made Hinata laugh a little.

Vegeta heard someone laughing it sounded like a girl laughing, hiding behind the pillar, he turned around and with a blast of Ki aimed it one of the pillars. Luckily thinking on her feet Hinata she jumped out the way rolling on the training ground, when she look up Hinata saw Vegeta with a arrogant smirk on his face.

Hinata was trembling in fear never has she been so afraid before in life, well the only two people she would be afraid of was her father and the Akastuki, the number one reason being her father because she saw what he was capable of especially the curse mark.

Another person she is definitely afraid of is the Akastuki because they killed her and she has heard stories about them especially the infamous Uchida who had massacred his whole village in single night, but from the looks of things he slaughter a million villages with no problem at all.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded

"I'm Hyūga Hinata" Hinata said stuttering

" I never seen you before" Vegeta answered as he stared was inspecting Hinata's overall appearance

"It's because I'm not from here I..." Hinata said quickly and pointing her fingers together

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, as he quiet her from speaking any further about her life story or whatever it was.

"I was going to ask you if you can help me" Hinata said, as she had a soft squeal in her voice

"Help you with what exactly?" Vegeta asked, as he raised his eyebrow at the young heiress

"Controlling the Great Ape, since your a expert" said Hinata, manage to at least stand up for herself once.

"Why should I help a weak little girl like you" Vegeta ask

"Don't you dare call me weak!" Hinata shouted at Vegeta

" I will teach you how to control the great ape if you can defeat me" Vegeta said with hint of arrogance and confidence in his voice.

"Fine, I will accept your challenge" Hinata confirmed

"Just because you're a girl, I'm not going to be easy with you" Vegeta warned

"I don't care, I dealt with much bigger enemies than you" Hinata spat out

"Hmmm, well this should be fun" Vegeta said, as a smirk appeared on his face

Trunks got the way hopefully Hinata doesn't get hurt too bad, as he was watching those two facing off one another, when he turn to his right he saw Gohan, Goten , Bulma and Bulla coming to the scene and their eyes widen in shock, fear and terror.

Trunks didn't know what to say honestly, or how much Gohan really cares for Hinata more than anything if something bad happened to Hinata, he was going to kill the person who caused her so much pain.

Trunks was feeling nervous of what was going to happen next especially Gohan after he hears this its not going to be pretty, but terrifying when he hears this he is about to be really upset about the whole situation, everyone came to where Trunks was standing watching Vegeta and Hinata face off.

"Trunks, what is father doing?" Bulla said nervously

"Uhh...I think he is challenging Hinata" Trunks answers

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

**A/N: Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger for you, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I'll update soon BYE ^_^**


	9. Training With Gravity

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm **

**Characters: Gohan & Hinata**

**Disown: Dragon Ball Z and Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators**

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter **

**Chapter 9: Training With Gravity**

Gohan, Goten, Bulma and Bulla stared at Trunks trying to figure out what the hell Trunks just said something about his father challenging a sweet down to earth girl like Hinata, wondering is she really asking for a death wish or a suicide mission.

When it comes to fighting especially with Vegeta, he get can pretty intense when it comes to fighting, but that is just the way he is because of strong killing intent and the Saiyan blood running through his veins and fighting does comes naturally to him.

Gohan realized maybe this might not be a bad idea after all, because he remembered what Hinata had told him she was a ninja, but a low level ninja because she failed to defeat her cousin in the exams.

Bulma and Bulla don't know about her fighting skills, they just think that she is just a innocent young girl, who isn't real fit for fight, because of her gentle, kind nature which makes her not a fighter.

Even though, Hinata is a very skilled fighter she has been training at a young age, but Gohan just wanted to make sure Hinata was going to be okay hopefully, she could handle it maybe she can handle or maybe he should stop worrying all together.

The only thing Gohan could do is sit on the side lines and watch the fight to see where this goes, hopefully it's not to bad with only bumps and bruises, Gohan observed Hinata's behavior when Hinata and Vegeta face off with one another.

While Vegeta on the hand was full of confidence probably thinking, this is going to be easy as Gohan was taking noticed of how his reaction is with the young heiress, but don't let her looks fool you she is a vicious fighter.

Bulla and Bulma was watching her battle stance it was quiet unique to watch, it was something like never seen before in their lives, it made them wonder who taught her to fight and the technique she was using.

While Goten and Trunks were pretty excited to see Hinata fight for the first time, they only heard stories about it why not show the power of the ninja, who seem to be so powerful than the an ordinary Saiyan.

**On Training Ground...**

Vegeta stared at Hinata who accepted the challenge of fighting him, she must be really clueless or she wasn't educated about Vegeta's fighting skills or power level, compared Vegeta and Hinata it is utterly hopeless she will be in the hospital pretty soon.

He was laughing to himself thinking Hinata has what it takes to be a Saiyan, well she has a long way to go to become powerful, Vegeta scoffed just thinking to himself Hinata will able to defeat the Prince of Saiyans if she thinks she is going to win this challenge she is dead wrong if she is going to win.

Hinata was angry but, she never showed it the reason why she was angry because Vegeta called her "weak" and she will not tolerate it, because it reminded her of Hisahi every time she would mess up or lose to a spar he would always call her weak or pathetic.

Ever since then Hinata has been pushing herself in order to prove to her father she is worthy to handle the position of being a heiress, but when time had pass by as she grown older, Hiashi has lost interest in her and now he is more focused on Hanabi.

Hinata sighed trying not to think about the horrible flashback instead she was going to focus on winning the challenge as she was rummaging through her pocket, Hinata pulled out her headband with Konoha's symbol engraved on it.

It had made her more determined to win the challenge never to give up or backdown as she tied the bandanna around her neck and she stared dead into his eyes conquering her fears of fighting and other things like standing up for herself.

Hinata was serious and to prove Hinata was not playing around, she went into her traditional Hyūga battle stance as she had an smirk on her face also, while Vegeta was just laughing at Hinata which was making her a little angry.

Hinata held her ground when Vegeta came charging at the young heiress, thinking quickly on her feet, Hinata pulled out a Kunai and threw at Vegeta who easily dodged the kunai with ease and the battle had begun.

Now it was Hinata's turn she came charging right at Vegeta as she was trying to strike him with the palm of her hand, but she really couldn't because he was moving was fast as lighting as she was tyring to at least get one good hit.

Vegeta was dodging her hits with ease as he was moving left to right, when the opportunity was right Vegeta grabbed Hinata's tail and was swinging her around, until he let go and she crashed against the wall.

Hinata didn't have time to shake the pain and fight through it because,she was going to deal with it later because Vegeta was getting ready to punch her in the face, what she did was did a couple of hand signs and shouted "Gentle Fist" her fist glowed a light blue.

Vegeta's eyes widen and what he just seen never has seen a technique like that before in his life it made him wonder where did she come from exactly, then within a couple seconds Hinata's fist connected to Vegeta's face, the impact was so hard it caused him to skid across the arena as he fell on the ground.

Hinata was running trying to finish him off with a another powerful hit, but couldn't because he punches her in the stomach it was hard, she almost thought she heard ribs were broke as she held her side catching her breath.

"Give up, yet?" Vegeta asked

"No!" Hinata wheeze as she was coughing and breathing at the same time trying to catch her breath.

Hinata slowly got up from the ground shaking a little bit as she was trying her best to ignore the pain rocking through her body just like when she was fighting with Neji, but only ten times worse because of his brutal strength.

She had to move fast and she did luckily she dodged one of his devastating blows,when she noticed a blast of Ki was coming her, Hinata knocked out of the way causing it go in a different direction with a loud explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Hinata didn't notice a hand grabbed her arm and flipped her over causing her to crash against the wall, when she realized who it was Vegeta with a smug look on his face.

Hinata was thinking of a ultimate move she could pull off, something that is quiet damaging and yet devastating, she looked up at Gohan and the other with a smile on her face knowing Gohan is proud of her fighting skills.

**On The Sidelines...**

Everyone was stunned at not only Hinata's bravery of challenging Vegeta but also her fighting skills are quiet impressive, never have they seen someone use the fighting style, she was using probably master Roshi or Dende knows.

It was amazing how the way she is able to keep up with him, regardless if she gets knocked down a couple of times, she still manages to keep up with Vegeta, Gohan was really proud of her achievement.

"Amazing!" Goten shouts with excitement

"I have never seen a fighting-style like hers before" Bulma thought

"What's her fighting style?" Bulla thought

"I'm surprised she made it this far" Trunks noted

"She truly has a strong fighting spirit" Gohan thought as he was watching Hinata from the sidelines.

**Meanwhile..**

Hinata was breathing really hard as she was still holding her ground, not running away or turning her back like she used to because she is not a coward like her father embedded in her mind calling her "weak".

Hinata wasn't any of those things because she is a daughter of a Saiyan, and her father is the one who is the coward because he is just scared of her power and her capabilities probably the reason why he lied to Hinata was out of fear.

Hinata shook off the pain in her body as she felt the metallic taste in her mouth it was blood, she spat the blood from her lips trying to get the taste out of her mouth, she wiped the blood off her lips and was now ready to finish what she started.

Vegeta admired the young heiress determination and perseverance of fighting, even though she is very soft-spoken and humble, she is a very strong fighter and will never give up, also not only her determination and courage as well.

Hinata picked herself off the ground, dusted off the dirt and rocks that were all over her body, she looked up and smiled at him.

"I still have one more move left" Hinata replied, as she stared at Vegeta dead in his eyes

" Hmph, give me your best shot" Vegeta said, arrogantly

"GENTLE STEP TWIN LION FISTS!" Hinata shouted as she came charging straight towards Vegeta.

"What in the..." Vegeta said in shock

Hinata came at him as she balled up fist and they glowed a light blue with a resemblance of a lion Hinata gave a loud warrior cry and she punched him right in the face and chest causing him to crash against the wall.

Hinata gave a deep breath panting as she looked up at Vegeta as he was recovering from the hit have just received from Hinata, she looked at him smirking at her victory well sort of, well at least she had won the challenge.

To be honest Vegeta couldn't believe he lost the challenge to a girl, well a Saiyan hybrid who he thought was utterly hopeless, he was wrong about Hinata her skills are unique and pretty amazing never has he seen a technique like that before.

"Your fighting skills are amazing" Vegeta said, as he gave her a bow for winning the challenge

"You are a pretty good fighter yourself" Hinata said, with a smile on her face

" I will tell how how to control the Oozaru" Vegeta stated.

"Thank you" Hinata replied

Hinata was walking off the training ground, she was still in one piece but she had a few cuts and was walking with a limp,but she was going to be okay at least she was back in one piece alive.

Hinata was walking and she spotted Gohan and the others who were watching the fight the whole time, stunned and shocked Hinata blinked owlishly wondering why were they staring at her like that.

She was exhausted from using too much power, but she was going to be all right Bulla being a helpful went to go take her to the infirmary, she can heal up her injuries it is only just a bunch of bumps and bruises.

**In The Infirmary...**

"I hope my father wasn't too aggressive" Bulla joked, as she was putting bandages on Hinata's face and her hand.

"No, actually I had a a lot of fun" Hinata confessed, as she had a smile on her face

"Really, you call that fun?" Bulla said, as she stared at her like she was crazy

"No, I mean challenging someone like Vegeta-sama" said Hinata as she felt a shot of adrenaline through her body.

"Oh, I never thought a girl like you would fight like that" Bulma pondered

"I know but, looks can be very deceiving" Hinata quoted, as a smile appeared on her face

"Your not from here?" Bulla assumed,because how the way she talks with those strange endings and her manners were uncommon here on earth.

"Hai" Hinata said with a nod

"So, you're from a another dimension!?" said Bulla, who was baffled at what Hinata just said right now.

"I guess you can say that" Hinata guessed

"So, what's like their where you live exactly" Bulla asked, as she had sparkles in her eyes as she stared at Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Well, for starters it's not like this" Hinata answered,as she was staring at the advance machinery and technology around her.

"Really? so how is it" Bulla asked

"Well, it's a village where I come from" Hinata explained to Bulla

"Awe, I would love to visit your dimension, someday" Bulla sighs happily as she stared at the ceiling then, at Hinata.

"Hmm, maybe you can come with us?" Hinata asked

"That sounds like fun" Bulla shouted with excitement

Hinata enjoyed Bulla's company she was quite an interesting person, who is smart, and very boisterous personality, she seems like a cool person to be with and besides she needs a girl to give her some girl advice.

Hinata sighed just thinking about her friends and family back at home, she truly misses them a lot especially Temari and Tenten who she would always look up to because they were so strong, powerful and fearless yet tactical at planning their moves.

Another person she misses was her little sister Hanabi, even though they might seem to hate each other deep down inside they would always stick together, regardless if there not related and it made her think does Hanabi know about her dark secret.

She probably does not know because these were the things he would kept away from his daughter never he would discuss his personal affairs with the elders he was always so secretive about it.

Bulla and Hinata came walking out the infirmary where Gohan was waiting for her, Hinata had a smile on her face while, Bulla was trying to figure out what was going on between these two why was Gohan was so concerned for her.

It was just a few bumps and bruises she had it wasn't like she was sent to the hospital or something when all of sudden, she realized what was going on between these two it wasn't a friendship going on here it was something else.

Bulla was dying to know are they a couple or not because they seem so cute for each other, it was utterly adorable just thinking those two are together they are a match made in heaven, Bulla gave a giggle and was smiling when she asked.

"Are you two together?" Bulla asked, as she stared at the romantic soon-to-be a couple

"Uuuhh...we're just friends" Hinata and Gohan said quickly as they were both feeling embarassed.

"I heard that one before" Bulla said, rolling her eyes and let out a loud sigh

"Umm..I have to get ready for in the morning for my training session with Vegeta-sama" Hinata said, as she was walking away from those two so, they can talk.

"Uhh...good night Hinata" Gohan said, with a wave

"Night" Hinata said with a smile on her face

Bulla was making sure Hinata was no where in sight, when she was gone Bulla was going to ask a couple of questions about him and Hinata because them seemed a little bit too cozy with one another.

She knows something was going on between those two and, she wanted a answer from him even if it means questioning until, he trips up or lie she was going to get it, so she placed her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Gohan stared at Bulla who wanted to know about him and Hinata having relationship, to be honest he was just being friends with her because she seemed like a decedent girl to talk to who he is just being friendly with her.

Why would he fool himself Gohan was falling in love with Hinata there was no denying it,all of it was pointing to her the signs were all there staring at him so, why not take the risk of being with Hinata.

"Do you like Hinata?" Bulma asked

"Yes, I do like Hinata" Gohan answers with confidence

"Well, does she like you back" Bulla said, trying to rephrase the question

"Honestly, I don't know if she likes me back" Gohan answered as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you ask her" Bulla suggested to Gohan

"What...why?!" Gohan said in shock

"You might be surprised" Bulla told her

"When the time is right I will ask her" Gohan answers

"All right, good night" Bulla said as she was walking towards her room

"Night" Gohan said to Bulla

**In The Morning...**

Hinata was dressed and went to go meet Vegeta in the gravity chamber because he was also going to teach her about training with gravity and the Oozaru, what they call the "Great Ape" it had scared Hinata a little bit just thinking about it send chills down her spine.

Hinata was thinking about it all night about the "Great Ape" and it's destructive path and damage it could cause if you do not know how to control it. Gohan told her about what happened when he transform into the Great Ape it was probably one of the most scariest thing ever in his life.

She would never want to show her friends a much darker side of her, unless she has to but she couldn't control it because it was something that comes naturally to her, only if the full moon is out, it's not her fault she was born this way.

Hinata was walking towards the gravity room and another strange thing came to Hinata's mind is about gravity, how come it is useful to Saiyans in general? because her training methods were different never has she used gravity before in her training.

The only thing Hinata would do or Kurenai her sensei would just give her simple training exercises not to strain her body too much, but she was Saiyan so, they deal with a harsh training regiment than a average human.

Hinata oopened the door to the gravity room and saw Vegeta waiting for her, to start the lesson for today so, she sat down so they start the lesson.

"Now the secret of controlling the Great Ape is self control" Vegeta explains.

"Self control?" Hinata asked

"Yes because without it you would just be a mindless ape" Vegeta explained to Hinata.

"It depends on the person if there able to control themselves?" Hinata asked

"Just one simple slip up and it could take a turn for the worst" Vegeta explains.

"Hmm, I see" Hinata noted

"You never used gravity before, I believe" Vegeta assumed

"Wait, how do you know..." Hinata pondered

"Your reflexes are too slow" Vegeta told Hinata

"Oh, so how does gravity work for us?" Hinata questioned

"It helps us to improve speed, reflexes and strength" Vegeta explained.

"Hmmm, so that's why you were able to move faster than the human eye?" Hinata asked

"Yes" Vegeta replied

Hinata never thought of training with gravity would be something resourceful for Saiyans which is pretty understandable she could imagine her mother moving faster than, the speed of light.

Why didn't she think about this before she could have fought Neji with ease now she will able to beat Neji in a challenge with her secret weapon is gravity that will help her to move faster so, her reflexes could get better.

Hinata blinked owlishly as she looked at the weights Vegeta given to her in order for her to start training, she held them in her hand as she almost fell to her knees, never has she felt something this heavy before.

"The weights I'm giving you are adjustable weights, so you can train how you want" Vegeta explained to Hinata

"So, how high could they go"Hinata asked as she picked up one of the weights

"It can go over Earth's gravity which is 300x or more" Vegeta said

"Oh, okay" Hinata said as she stared at the knob to adjust her weights

"It can blend in perfectly with your clothes so nobody won't know your wearing them" Vegeta told Hinata.

"Thank you Vegeta-sama" Hinata said with a smile

Vegeta just a simple nod to Hinata, as she was putting on the weights wearing them on her ankles and wrists so nobody won't see them as she hid it with her long sleeve shirt and pants so she looked like a normal person.

Hinata almost fell weak to her knees when she adjusted the gravity it was 200x which was too much for her, well at least it was a small start, but she was going to work her way through it you have start small in order to get where you are.

Vegeta was impressed and admired Hinata's strong fighting spirit she was truly a warrior of a Saiyan, regardless if she is starting off small it could make a difference especially if you don't trying show or prove to a person you are not weak.

"I hope you keep up with your training" Vegeta spoken.

"You have my word" Hinata said with a bow.

Hinata waved goodbye to Bulma and Vegeta they were so nice to her well Bulma was she was so motherly and caring unlike Vegeta who is more like her father well not really he has a soft side but, she thanks him for toughening her up a little bit.

She was walking towards the ship they will be traveling on loading supplies on their, Hinata walked inside never has seen something like this before it was simply amazing what people can do with technology here quiet interesting.

Hinata was looking around the place it was pretty unique here and quiet comfortable with so many buttons and things, then she walked towards Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Bulla was coming to on the adventure too, she smiled wondering where they were heading to next.

"Now, where are we going now?" Hinata asked.

"To master Roshi's house" Gohan announced

"Okay, let's go" Hinata said cheerfully

**A/N: In the next chapter Hinata deals with Master Roshi! ^_^**


	10. Hinata Meets Master Roshi

**Title Of The Story: EYE OF THE STORM REWRITE **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: I do not own Naruto and Dragon Ball Z**

**A\N: Yes, the adventure continues and no romantic awkward moments yet, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Hinata Meets Master Roshi **

Hinata was in her bedroom laying on her bed, thinking about what Vegeta had told her about the Great Ape transformation, and how important it is for her not to let her animalistic side taking over by being aware of her senses.

She sighed as she was thinking about her family and friends reactions, when she tells them about it, for instance being a Saiyan hybrid and transforming into a Ape under the influence of the moon.

Hinata could imagine there reactions when she tells them about it, even when she shows her tail to them they would flip or even worse try to kill her, but Hinata wouldn't think they would even lay a finger on her.

She could imagine the look on her father's face, he would be very angry at Hinata for releasing the seal and exposing her true power to her friends, when it is suppose to be a family secret because it can ruin the clan's reputation.

To be honest Hinata could careless about the family's precious reputation, it wasn't her fault she was born this way and nobody didn't tell her a goddamn thing about it, no wonder why people think Hyūgas are arrogrant stuck-up bastards who care less about the world.

That is a lie we do care about the world and others it's just we have a funny way of showing it, especially if we are the most feared clan all of Konoha, Hinata sighed as she kept thinking about it wondering will they see her as a human or the devil's spawn.

Hinata could imagine all of Konoha finding out about this it is going to be pure hell, she just knows it is going to be because if, Danzo finds out about it he would love to use her as a pawn or a weapon.

Hinata decided to go sleep because she extremely tired of thinking, and the fight with Vegeta, and training it has made her sleepy, so Hinata crawled on the bed landing right on a mountain of pillows, and just let sleep take over her.

Gohan was busy reading his book at the same time he was evaluating Hinata's fight with Vegeta, it was amazing especially her hand and eye coordination was excellent, along with her graceful and smooth movements as if she was dancing.

Gohan continue to think about her fighting skills, there was on thing stood out to Gohan it was her hands which was glowing a light blue color like a flame, never has he seen anyone use that technique.

Also her punches were quite powerful it was so strong she caused Vegeta to crash against the wall, and her even though her reflexes were no match against Vegeta; she was still able to keep up with him.

Gohan thought about what Hinata said about her father calling her, "weak" or "pathetic" he is dead wrong Hinata is not weak or useless any of those words because that is what he wants her to think she is those things instead Hinata is brave, smart and beautiful.

Never he would have thought Hinata would be able to stand up against Vegeta one of the most difficult, hot-headed, Saiyans out of his father, so he could respect Hinata for standing up for herself and she was able to make it out alive in one piece.

Gohan sighed as he was thinking about Hinata and it is true what they say about people "Looks can be deceiving", her innocent and bashful ways are only a way to trick you when deep down inside she is a true Saiyan warrior.

As hours passed by Hinata had awaken from her nap, now she was able to think clearly and feeling more relaxed and refreshed, and not so stressed out or tired, Hinata got out the bed while yawning and stretching to wake her up.

Hinata was walking around the ship it was pretty amazing at what they can do, she would have never thought, she would have been flying in this piece of machinery, she kept walking around until, she looked at the window.

She wanted to do a little sight seeing as she saw the bright blue sky pass over with the ocean, she never had noticed, she was so high in the air, but besides having a high flying adventure maybe the best time she had so far was fighting Vegeta.

Oh she could have imagine the look on their faces when, she said "yes" to challenge a person like Vegeta, they would have a serious heart attack especially her teammates Kiba and Shino because they consider her a "little sister" and they always have to protect her.

Hinata enjoyed being protected by her teammates, but still she was a ninja for crying out loud, just because she a heiress of her clan doesn't mean, she could get her own hands dirty or trying to at least win a challenge on her own.

She was actually happy to win a challenge all by herself without someone holding her back like Kiba, Shino and even Naruto, they would have begged and pleaded Hinata to not do the challenge, instead they would have done it for her which was something Hinata did not like at all.

As for Gohan he didn't stop her from challenging Vegeta, instead he was encouraging her to do the challenge, it was as if he knew that she had potential and he was able to trust her with her fighting skills.

Hinata had a smile on her face thanking Gohan for not being, so overprotective of Hinata not worrying about her so much or even having a meltdown when she challenged Vegeta okay maybe he did, but still he had least had faith in her.

Hinata sat down in a corner pulling out a small journal Chi-chi had given her for a good luck present a journal, so she can record all her adventures with Gohan and the others; kind of like a story book sort of she didn't mind anyway because it helps her relax.

Hinata was writing in her journal right now because later on she was going to train with Gohan in the training room, so she can build up her strength, endurance and stamina by using gravity, because it is part of their training regiment for a Saiyan.

Hinata had thought about the purpose why she was doing this, it was because she was tired of being everyone's punching bag, and she wanted to fight against the Akastuki especially, Kisame and Itachi who brutally murdered her.

Hinata was angry just thinking about it because she lost her life because of them, it made her so mad she almost snapped her pencil in two, she did not need to worry because she was going to get them back real good.

Hinata closed her journal and place it somewhere safe where it cannot be hidden, only she knows where it is with her good eyes, and she stood up and walked out her room to see where Gohan is to start there training session.

Hinata was thinking he was probably in the kitchen eating his lunch, which is what she should probably do in order to keep her strength up, so she went in the kitchen and what a surprise she saw Gohan stuffing his face.

Hinata giggled at Gohan when he looked up his face turned bright pink, it's funny how Gohan does some of the most funny things to make her smile, Hinata went to the kitchen to get something to eat for some reason it helps her when it comes to fighting.

After Hinata and Gohan had finished eating their lunch they had decided to go into the training room, to start her training session with Gohan to work on her speed and endurance with the weights Vegeta had given her.

While Bulla, Goten and Trunks were spying on the cute romantic couple, as they were both walking away from the kitchen.

"Awww they're so cute!" Bulla said with a squeal

"Bulla, you're really into this stuff?" Trunks questioned as he started to get a little bit worried about his sister's mental state.

"What, I'm just glad Gohan is really happy" Bulla said quickly

"Huh, okay now your boring me with this adult stuff" Trunks sighs as he was ignoring his sister's sighs and high pitch squeals.

"Your not happy for Hina?" Goten questioned, as he stared at his blue-eyed friend

"What's next talking about marriage and having kids?" Trunks said with a hint of irony and sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I don't even know what is marriage or having kids about them being happy" Goten said cheerfully

"Well, ummm just wait until your older" Bulla said nervously

"Yes, because I don't want to hear any of it" Trunks said as he was getting ready to cover his ears.

"Me neither" Goten sighs trying to change the subject

"..."

**Training Room..**

Hinata wondered how on earth Rock Lee works with weights, man these were a pain in the ass to use, she would have never thought gravity was a necessity to Saiyans maybe because the gravity was much different from earth.

She remembered Gohan had told her about it, to be honest she didn't really believe it, but their training methods were much brutal and arduous than her father's training regiment, they make her father's training looks like kid's play.

Most her father's training required hand to hand combat and chakra control, so you can be able to use your chakra in a affective way, Hinata sighed she must not give up now because their was no turning back, and a ninja must never abandoned their duties.

Hinata picked herself off the ground dusted herself off and took one good look at Gohan As they were both getting to spar against one another, Hinata held her ground as she did her traditional battle stance.

Gohan charged at Hinata and she held her ground as she bracing herself for impact, Hinata dodged him as he was trying to strike her, Hinata did a sweep kick trying to throw him off balance, but he was not about to go down that easy.

Hinata was looking to her right, when she noticed a ball of Ki was coming her way, Hinata did not run away or roll over the ground, instead with the swipe of her hand she sliced in half and came straightforward towards Gohan.

As the smoke started to clear up Gohan was looking for Hinata wondered where did, she disappear to, he didn't notice Hinata jumped out of nowhere and punched him in the face causing him to crash against the wall.

Gohan was shocked Hinata was able to pull off a move like that, he was truly proud of her she has come this far from reaching her goals, she really improving on her skills and is learning very quickly.

"Your reflexes are getting better" Gohan said to Hinata

"Oh, thank you" Hinata said, as her cheeks started to turn reddish pink

"I forgot to tell how proud I'am of you" Gohan congratulated her

"Thank you, so much Gohan-kun" Hinata answers with a smile on her face

"Oh, hey Hinata and Gohan" Bulla called out

"Huh" Gohan and Hinata said in unison

"We will be arriving at Master Roshi's house in a couple of minutes" Bulla announced

"Oh, okay thanks Bulla-chan" Hinata said with a wave

Hinata and Gohan went there separate ways so, they can change there clothes because they were training pretty rough, and she deserves a reward for working so hard, and is able to keep with Gohan during her training session with Gohan.

Hinata was choosing a outfit to wear, she wanted to wear something comfortable and causal, to move in just in case she had to fight, because she would always hide her womanly curves, so the boys will not hunt her down or do perverted things to her.

So Hinata went to go ask Bulla if she could pick out the outfit for her, Bulla was glad to help her out, because Bulla told Hinata about master Roshi and Oolong who are big time perverts worse than Naruto and Jiraiya combined, she remembered the stories Naruto told her about his uncle.

Bulla told Hinata a couple of stories about her encounters with master Roshi and Oolong, when she almost beat the living daylights out of Oolong for trying to steal her underwear, and when Master Roshi try to hit on her sixteenth birthday.

Hinata couldn't stop laughing tears were almost coming down her eyes as she was on the floor laughing up a storm, Bulla just smiled at her and was just thinking about it made her laugh a lot, Hinata was trying to catch her breath as she looked up at Bulla.

Hinata knew Naruto was big time pervert especially, when they would go on missions, and traveling with them, Hinata told Bulla about the stories about her friend Naruto, who caught her in the river bathing, she knew that was him because she sensed his chakra level.

"Seriously, what did you do" Bulla said, as she was trying her best to catch her breath from laughing too hard.

"I really didn't know what to do" Hinata answers, as she just sighed and shook her head.

"If I was you, I would have punched him in the face" Bulla said, as she started to crack her knuckles.

"Well, he isn't like that not anymore" Hinata explains

"What you mean he isn't like that anymore?" Bulla questioned

"Since Sasuke-kun left he changed" Hinata sighs

"Who is Sasuke ?" Bulla asked

"His best friend or teammates, who turned against him" Hinata told Bulla

"What?! I would..we should get you dressed" Bulla said as she took Hinata towards the closet.

"Um, Okay" Hinata said with a nod

Bulla took Hinata inside her walk-in closet where she had a lot of clothes for her to wear, she just wanted something simple causal and comfortable, Bulla was humming to herself as she picked out the perfect outfit for her.

Hinata worn a pair of capris and a Chinese style shirt without, the sleeves she looked simple and nice nothing to fancy though, Bulla and Hinata went to go meet up with the others they were probably outside already talking to one another.

Bulla and Hinata walked off the ship, Hinata shield her eyes from the sun because they were extremely sensitive to the light, after she had adjusted her vision to see the sun her eyes grew wide at what she had seen a beautiful tropical paradise.

It was extremely beautiful here as she looked up and saw the bright blue ocean as the waves were crashing against the shores, it was so relaxing and peaceful as it soothe her troubles away, and will forget everything.

Bulla tugged Hinata on the arm, so they can go look for the boys and find Master Roshi and went looking around, when she spotted Gohan talking to a group of people as she blinked her eyes owlishly that was when Gohan saw Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata I was looking all over for you" Gohan said, as a smile on his face

"Oh, Bulla-chan was helping me get dressed" Hinata explains

"The others want to meet you" Gohan said

"Oh, okay" Hinata said with a nod

As she was walking towards them, she looked around at the curious creatures, she never seen before a pig was standing up right like a human, while their was another strange creature it had a dark green fur teal, and brown looked like a teddy bear mixed with a cat.

It was the cutest thing in the world, but she kept herself under control as she walking around inspecting the two creatures, while Yamacha and Krillin looked at the girl who Gohan was talking about and won the challenge against the Saiyan Prince.

She was quite cute very cute especially her eyes wondering, if she is blind or not Oolong was staring at her the whole time, but not at her face at all just her breasts they were bigger than Bulla's or Bulma's.

"I wonder what is her bra size and what type of underwear does she wear?" Oolong thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Krillin asked

"I'm Hyūga Hinata" Hinata said, as she bowed with a simple smile

"She is super cute good job Gohan! " thought Yamacha as he was proud of Gohan's achievement of scoring with a cute girl.

"Well nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Krillin" Krillin said with a smile on his face

"I'm Yamacha and this is Puar" said Yamacha as he gave Hinata a wink

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, and...What the hell are you doing?!" Hinata shouted as she stared at Oolong who was trying get a peek of her underwear.

"Ummm...nothing" Oolong lied as a smile and a nervous chuckle

"How many times, I have I told not to look at girl's underwear!" Bulla shouted as she cracked her knuckles.

Oolong took off running while he had the chance because he remembered the last time he didn't run his life quick enough, he was tackled to the ground and was beaten to pulp by Bulla so, he wanted to make a run for it while he had a chance.

Bulla went to go hunt him down, while Hinata and the others were laughing when this happened, it brought. back those crazy memories with Naruto use to do with at hot springs when naked angry women chased him down from the hot springs.

She sighed when the laughter had died down, when saw the door open it was a old man like a sage who was probably full of wisdom and life, to live a long peaceful, harmonious life to be that age.

Hinata will always have respect for her elders, since they are the ones who come before us, and will be able to guide them on the right path from the world of corruption, greed and hatred from others, which is why she would always respect them.

"I never seen you before"said Master Roshi as he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at the young heiress.

"Um, I'm Hinata" Hinata introduced

"Oh, so you're Gohan's girlfriend?" Master Roshi guessed

"What?!...um" Hinata said, as blush spread across her face

"Uuuh...we're just close friends" said Gohan, as he gave a soft nervous chuckle

"Well, you better take her before someone does" Master Roshi advised

"..."

"What's Kamehameha?" Hinata questioned, as she changed the subject trying to think of something else.

"You don't know what Kamehameha is?!" They all said in unison

"No, I never heard of a technique like that before" Hinata said, as she looked at a couple of shocked people.

"Are you serious?! Krillin and Yamacha said in shock

"Yes, I'm serious" Hinata nods

"What planet are you from?!" Yamacha questioned

"How come you don't know about the Kamehameha" Krillin said as his eyes wide in shock

"She is from another dimension" Bulla explained as she dragged an unconscious Oolong.

"Oh" They all said in unison

"Kamehameha is a powerful technique which requires a lot of Ki" Master Roshi explains

"So how long did it take you to master that technique?"Hinata asks

"It took me sixty years" Master Roshi answered

"Wow" Hinata said in shock

"I will show you" Master Roshi said, as he walking nearby a rock

Hinata and the others went to where Master Roshi was, and stood on the sidelines as they watched master Roshi charging up a blue ball of energy, it was just like the rasegan but the only difference was it obtained more power and harder to control.

Hinata was feeling the amount of Ki he was using trying to perfect this technique, and it was a lot as for a old man he was doing pretty good, when he shouted the words a bright blue ball of energy blasted from his hands.

Hinata's eyes traveled as she watched the Kamehameha shattered the rock into a million pieces as it remains were only ash and smoke, as for Hinata she couldn't believe it as she rubbed her eyes twice to make sure she was seeing right.

It was amazing as she stood their in silence trying to process at what she had just seen a couple of seconds ago, Hinata was curious and wanted to try a technique like that, so Hinata had decided to try out the Kamehameha technique.

She was thinking about how good it is to try new things, isn't that how you learn and that is the reason why Hinata decided to go on this adventure was to explore what's out their, and also to enjoy life to the fullest.

Hinata cupped her hands together and she pushed them to her waist charged enough Ki, and she shouted really loud "Kamehameha", when suddenly a bright blue ball of energy shot out of her hands and she fell backwards.

"Hinata!" Gohan shouted as he ran towards Hinata

"Huh, Gohan-kun" Hinata said, as she stared at a very worried Gohan

"Hina, are you okay?" Goten and Trunks asked

"Wow, that was amazing" Hinata said in excitement

"Are you sure?" Bulla questioned

"Yeah" Hinata nods, as she stood up and shook her head.

"You did pretty well on your first try" Master Roshi said with a grin on his face

"Thank you" Hinata spoken

"You're welcome" Master Roshi said with a wink and and smile

Hinata waved goodbye to Master Roshi and her new friends, she had made who were quite interesting characters, she sighed as she was getting ready to continue on their adventure she was ready for anything.

**A/N: Yes, I finished hopefully you enjoyed the chapter **


	11. Pillow Talk

**Title Of The Story: EYE OF THE STORM REWRITE **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: I do not own Naruto & Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is late because I have been busy preparing for finals and stuff, but I will make up to you next week I will be able to write more chapters...Now let's move on with the story. **

**Chapter 11: Pillow Talk **

Hinata sighed as she was in the training room all by herself trying to perfect the Kamehameha, she tired it the first time it was pretty good, but it wasn't as good as Master Roshi's, as she sat in the training room in silence Hinata took a deep breath as she started to get frustrated.

She knew how to manipulate Ki that was the easy part because she was able to control it better than using charka, which can take years to master while Ki it took her days to master it because she was a Saiyan it comes naturally to them.

Hinata sighed thinking to herself why on earth would she attempt a power technique like the Kamehameha, Hinata wasn't strong enough to do something like that it was way out of her comfort zone.

Hinata should just give up already and just quit while she has the chance, but that wasn't her style quitting was not a option, she was not about to let a small set back throw her off into a collision course.

She remembered what Naruto told her as she stared up at the ceiling of the training room, it was "Never Give Up!", she thought about it over and over, don't stop no matter how difficult things might get you must push through.

While Trunks was busy working on a machine and Bulla was driving the ship, and his brother was busy reading as always, Goten was looking around wondering where was Hinata she was the only who was missing.

Goten decided to go look for Hinata as he heard a sound of crying, he wanted to know why was Hinata crying, he didn't want to disturb the others so he decided to cheer up the heiress on his own.

He walked into the training room and saw Hinata who was sitting lotus-style, wiping the tears from her lilac colored eyes, as she looked up made a promise to herself never to give up or cry, but as of today she was going to break that promise.

Hinata turned around and saw Goten standing their with a smile on his face, she almost jumped ten feet in the air, as he watched her jumped never has he seen a person like that move so quick before in his life.

"Goten-kun, what are you?"Hinata said with a squeak in her voice

"I heard you crying are you okay?" Goten asks, as he gives Hinata a small pat on the shoulder then gave her a hug.

"No" Hinata confessed

"What's the matter?" Goten said as a smile appeared on his face because he was happy to help Hinata.

"I can't do the Kamehameha like Master Roshi-san" Hinata told Goten

"Well, show me how you did it before" Goten advised Hinata

"Okay" Hinata said as she stood up and did it before

"Your balance is off" Goten noted

"Can you show me the proper way?" Hinata asked

"Sure" Goten said

Hinata couldn't believe she was receiving lessons from an eight-year old, but she didn't mind anyway just as long as he knows what he is doing, besides he probably has more experience than she did with handling this type of power.

Goten showed Hinata how to do the technique the proper way, with out blowing anything up, Hinata followed every step Goten had given her, and he was a pretty good teacher of showing her the Kamehameha.

Hinata actually enjoyed Goten he was pretty fun to be around with even though, sometimes he can be clueless or just plain forgetful, it made her giggled thinking about Naruto and Kiba who were her siblings to the end along with Shino.

Hinata felt someone tugging on her arm, she looked down it was Goten who wanted to continue the lesson with her, Hinata apologised for rudeness or getting side tracked about something that doesn't have anything to do with this.

For a eight-year old he was pretty smart when comes to his fighting skills, she was pretty impressed for his knowledge in fighting, he could actually put Kakashii and Might Guy to shame about training.

"Do you mind if I challenge you to a fight?" Goten asked, as his eyes grew into sweet puppy dog eyes.

" I never fight a kid before only my sister" Hinata pondered,at her decision to accept the challenge or not to fight Goten.

"Please, it will fun" Goten begged

"Well practice makes perfect" Hinata guessed

"Yes, I get to challenge Hina!" Goten cheered, as he was running around like he had way too much candy in his system.

"All right, let's get started" Hinata said, as she stood on the opposite side of the training room preparing herself.

Goten went on the opposite side of the room as they were getting ready to face each other, Hinata did her traditional Hyūga stance, while Goten gave a bow before challenging Hinata, now it was time to get serious about this.

Hinata looked at Goten for a boy at his age is very competitive fighter along with Trunks, their fighting spirit is amazing, and their just kids who wouldn't even in their right mind, this kid standing right before her eyes knew how to fight.

He had a serious look on his face as he was preparing himself for battle, Hinata held her ground as he came swinging right at her, Hinata jumped out the way just in time Goten took a look and saw Hinata who was on the opposite side of the training room.

Hinata smiled now it was time to get serious, Hinata ran trying to punch him when he grabbed her arm blocking her punches as she was moving left to right really fast, until she was finally caught him off guard and smacks him in the face.

Goten was recovering from the punch when he saw a Hinata coming full force, thinking quick on his feet, he kneed Hinata in the stomach and punched her in the face, Hinata stumbled back as she was trying to catch her breath.

Goten took advantage of Hinata being down for a moment, he did a simple Ki blast Hinata looked up when she noticed a ball of Ki was coming her way, Hinata did the same and blasted it away with her Ki which caused a huge explosion.

Hinata looked at her hands which were shaking right now as her face was in comple shock, as she was just processing the damage she has done, Goten looked at the hole she made in the wall he was stunned as he gave a soft chuckle.

Hinata was trying to figure out where was the source of laughter was coming from as her hair was fizzy and her face covered in smoke, she looked at Goten who was laughing at her funny new hairstyle and her face covered in smoke.

She turned to her right and noticed it was Trunks and Gohan, who were both laughing at the young heiress, Hinata stood up as her face turned bright pink as she felt embarrassed about what she has done.

"Uhh, Gohan-kun and Trunks-kun, what are you?" Hinata said quickly, as she was straightening her hair and dusting her clothes.

"We just heard a loud explosion" Gohan responded as he was trying his hardest to hold back his laugh.

"What happen to you, look like you put your hair through a socket or something" Trunks said as he burst out laughing.

"Is it that bad?"Hinata asked as she looked at them in horror

"No, not really" Gohan lied, he was trying not to hurt Hinata's feelings he hated lying and, now he feels guilty.

"Why would he lie" Trunks and Goten thought

"What is goin...Hinata what the hell happen to your hair?!" Bulla shouted

"Me and Goten-kun were training and I guess I used too much Ki" Hinata explains,as she points at her frizzy hair style.

"Well, while you guys train, and Hinata could spend some alone time" Bulla said, as she took Hinata by the wrist.

"Hinata, I hope you have fun relaxing" Gohan said, with a wave

"Our challenge is not over yet!" Goten shouted

"..."

The reason why Bulla wanted to spend time with Hinata, not only for some girl time, but there's another reason why she wanted to talk to Hinata, she just wanted to see if Hinata really likes Gohan and are they getting together.

Bulla sees the chemistry between them it's right their dead in their faces, it made her think and wonder why haven't those two kissed or confessed to each other, they seem like a really cute couple they do have a lot of things in common.

Bulla sighs if only she had the abilities to read minds, it would have been extremely easy no problem at all, but no instead she has to do it the old fashion way and it is socializing with a person so she can get to know them better.

Not only she wanted to know if Hinata and Gohan will get together also she wanted to know about Hinata in general because she seems like a sweet, kind and down-to-earth type of girl it would be great to be friends with her.

Bulla had some friends, well not really she never experienced having friends the only people who were her friends are Gohan, Goten and Trunks; who would always have her back in case if something bad does happen to her they will always be their for her.

Hinata and Bulla were walking towards the steam room or just a place of heaven to relax for a little while, besides Hinata does deserve a break they worked the poor little girl to death Bulla was surprised Hinata survive this far.

She was truly amazing to be able to keep up with the boys, because of their strengthening, conditioning and endurance, to be honest Bulla doesn't know how she could stand or endure something that painful.

Bulla opened the door to the bathhouse, Hinata looked around it definitely reminded her of home when she had her own private bathhouse to herself, it was amazing and felt like pure heaven this is what she needed right now.

After Bulla straighten Hinata's hair, so she didn't look like a human furball walking around anymore as her face was her normal color, Hinata neatly wrapped her hair in a bun while Bulla did the same.

Hinata was a little shy to change in front of people so, she went in the dressing room and quickly took off her clothes, as she stepped out covering herself up a little bit, as she was walking to the hot tub.

Bulla was already relaxing away anyway, Hinata stepped inside the bath it was hot, but it felt so relaxing as she took a deep breath and just closed her eyes for a moment and let her sore muscles relax.

Hinata never though Saiyan training would be more brutal, grueling and so damn painful especially if you're weights that are 300x earth's gravity, never she would experienced this or felt pain all over her body even her tail.

The pain was ten times worse then what she felt when Neji beat her in the exams, it was much worse than that, but instead of thinking of the negative aspect of the training their has been great benefits from it her strength increased along with stamina.

She wasn't going to stop her from training, she must remain focused with a clear and very sharp mind not be distracted by Gohan, but how in seven hells could somebody be distracted by him he is cute, smart and handsome.

How on earth could she not be distracted by that Hinata sighs instead she was just going to relax and think about something else, until she heard Bulla's voice who caught her undivided attention.

"Hinata, you all right?" Bulla ask, as she tapped on Hinata's shoulder to make sure Hinata was okay who was spaced out.

"I'm fine Bulla-chan" Hinata responded, as she shook her head trying to think about something else besides loving Gohan.

"I was just making sure, because you look tired" Bulla said as she stared into Hinata's sleepless eyes.

"I know just I have this funny feeling" Hinata said hesitantly, pointing her two fingers together and was trying to explain it.

"About Gohan?" Bulla asked as she cocked her eyebrow

"Yes" Hinata told Bulla, she just sighed and stared at her reflection in the water as she started to create ripples in the water.

"What is it?" Bulla asked

" I'm slowly falling in love with Gohan-kun" Hinata confessed, as she felt a burden lifted off her shoulders.

"What you like Gohan?!" Bulla said in shock

"Yes, please don't tell anyone about this, not even Gohan-kun" Hinata whispered to Bulla so, she can keep her voice down.

"You're secret is safe with me" Bulla whispered back to Hinata, as a smile appeared on her face who was happy for Hinata.

Hinata was happy Bulla was able to keep her secret safe about her being in love with Gohan, it was true she was in love with Gohan, and she just couldn't help herself it wasn't being desperate or needy, it was just she wanted companionship.

Gohan was there for her even though, she hasn't known him throughout his childhood, he is still a good friend, with a helping hand always be their to protect you no matter what the case might be he will still be their.

It wasn't her fault she was falling in love with someone else, her friends would have told her the same thing if they were here, and Hinata was glad to have fallen in love with somebody else besides Naruto.

She knows their is someone out their besides Naruto who she had chased throughout her entire life, and realized she needed to let go of him because the more she keeps on holding on to Naruto the more difficult to move on with her life.

Hinata and Bulla went into their separate rooms after the bath, Hinata sighed as she locked the door so nobody will not get in, she remembered when Neji came into her room uninvited or did not even bother too knock marched right in and she was half naked.

She felt very uncomfortable since then, but she will be able to trust Gohan because he really wasn't a pervert at all, it's just he hasn't caught her in a very awkward moment, Hinata wanted to wear something comfortable since she wasn't training today.

Hinata was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling until, she was starting to get sleepy instead of falling asleep, she was going to write in her journal, she was writing in her journal when she heard somebody knocking on the door.

She wondered who could be knocking at her door, it was probably Trunks and Goten wanted a bedtime story or something, she didn't mind at all because she reads bedtime stories to her sister all the time, when she opened the door it was Gohan.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata said in shock as her cheeks were starting to glow a bright reddish pink was starting to show.

"I just wanted to make sure your hair was okay" said Gohan, while he was staring at Hinata's normal hairstyle now.

"My hair is okay, their is nothing to worry about" Hinata answers, while brushing and smoothing her hair with her fingers.

"I just wanted to make sure, okay" Gohan said as he ran his fingers through Hinata's silky indigo locks.

"Thank you for being so concern" Hinata spoken, as she was trying to keep her self under control and not overreact so much.

"I made a promise I won't let anyone hurt you" Gohan reminded Hinata

"Uhh, Gohan-kun" Hinata said as she touched Gohan on the shoulder so he wouldn't leave or anything.

"Yeah" Gohan responded, as he was getting ready to walk out of Hinata's room and took a look at Hinata.

"Um, thank you" Hinata said, as she bit her lip to shut her mouth any further as the taste of blood was on her lips.

"You're welcome" Gohan said as he was walking away from Hinata's room

Hinata closed the door she took a deep breath and sighed, he was right their she could have told him the truth about her true feelings about him, Hinata was in true turmoil as she just leaned her head against the wall, and just relax.

She couldn't tell him that yet, she scared to tell him the truth wondering if she should tell him how she really feels, imagine what if he doesn't really like her or is in love with someone else Hinata was shaking her head about the negative thoughts.

Hinata was on her bed just trying to get rid of this feeling she was having about Gohan, why did she have to be a girl? why is the gods punishing her?, maybe this was not a punishment, but a sign she has been waiting for.

Maybe her and Gohan are destined to be together, she wouldn't mind to try him out maybe he might be a good boyfriend and treat her like a princess, shower her with love and affection or he could probably spend time with her.

As for Gohan he was thinking the same way about Hinata she is smart, cute and pretty why not take a chance with her, she might be a suitable girlfriend she is extremely kind, caring and really sweet she does deserve to be treated like a princess.

After hearing her life story she also never really experienced her comfort zone before, and now she is opening up, she is more confident at what she does especially her fighting skills which had changed a lot.

it has been the greatest day of his life since he learned how to transform into a Super Saiyan but this has to be the best day ever to have someone to talk to and also to socialize with besides Bulla.

Gohan was just going to walk around for a while to clear his head about Hinata, as he was walking around he noticed Hinata was sitting all by herself or she was probably sleep and was too tired to walk to her room.

"Hinata, what are you doing up?" Gohan asked, as he shook to make sure she was all right and she was okay just as he suspected

"I just couldn't sleep" Hinata said as she was rubbing her eyes trying her best to fight off her sleep as she gave a yawn.

"Same here" Gohan sighs as he sat down next to Hinata, as for Hinata she was just in complete silence.

"Why couldn't you go to sleep?" Hinata ask

"I was just thinking about a lot of things" Gohan said as his face was starting to grow a bright red.

"Like what?" Hinata said as she was dying to know what the answer was as she was playing with her fingers.

"To be honest I really don't know" Gohan lied

Gohan was once again lying to Hinata that was twice already, he had lied to her once about her hair now he was hiding his emotions, he hates hiding his emotions why couldn't he just tell her the damn truth and get it over with.

Instead he was going to go to the kitchen and get something to eat like a snack or something maybe it will help calm down his nerves about Hinata Hyūga the beautiful heiress, he got up from where Hinata was sitting and she went behind him.

Gohan and Hinata were in the kitchen both having a midnight snack, she was enjoying her cinnamon buns and sipping on her hot cocoa carefully not to burn her tongue, while Gohan was just eating a cinnamon buns.

It was pretty silent between the two of them as she looked at him and smiled, it's funny how you want to say the right words to the person, but you just don't know what to do especially if your crush is staring at you right in the face.

Hinata was curious even though, she was new to this Saiyan stuff she wanted to ask him something, it wasn't about the Kamehameha it was about the strange energy she felt when she did the training exercise with Gohan.

It was something she never felt before in her life and she has sensed powerful enemies before , but this one tops it off with Kyuubi, Akastuki or any powerful shinobi alive would have been afraid of that power trembling in fear begging for mercy.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata whispered to Gohan

"Hmm" Gohan responds as he glanced at the young heiress

"Remember, when I did the training exercise ki-sensing" Hinata reminded Gohan

"Yeah, I remember" Gohan said with a soft chuckle thinking about the memories they shared together.

"I was wondering, how did your hair turned blonde and eyes changed color" Hinata ask as she placed her finger on her chin.

"You mean Super Saiyan" Gohan realized, what Hinata was describing and talking about the transformation.

"How did you transform into a Super Saiyan?" Hinata asked, as she took a cinnamon bun from the plate.

"For me I struggled with it because I never had the same fighting spirit like my father" Gohan explains.,

"Really, you seem like a pretty good fighter" Hinata commented

"So, do you" Gohan said

Hinata gave a simple head nod while Gohan was talking about the super Saiyan transformation, and how many stages they were Hinata was pretty amazed about their power level, it was truly unbelievable yet fascinating at the same.

Gohan looked at a very sleepy Hinata and he was sleepy too after the conversation, they both cleaned up the dishes to make sure they did not leave any tracks, and as for Hinata she stumbled a little bit.

Gohan did not want her to make a sound or wake anyone up, Hinata did not know a pair of strong arms swooped her up bridal style, it was Gohan who had a sleepy smile on her face while she just relaxed and was already asleep in his arms.

When Gohan took Hinata to her room she already asleep in his arms, he pulled the covers off of her bed and carefully placed her on the bed as she was sleeping peacefully looking like an angel.

Gohan leaned over and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek nothing fancy just a token of gratitude, and lightly shutting the door walking away from Hinata's room.


	12. Fire Mountain

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z it strictly belongs to the creators**

**A/N: Yes I'm finally done with finals now I can focus on the story more ^_^**

**Chapter 12: Fire Mountain **

Hinata thought she was dreaming last night probably was because she was extremely tired, from training she had never experienced before, she couldn't complain because at least her strength has increased gradually.

Along with her reflexes they are much better than before she could move with ease along with her tail, it has been extremely useful to her along with controlling Ki; even though it seems like very small steps it actually makes a huge difference.

Hinata knows this is only the beginning and she is barely starting because Gohan did tell her there was more work to do with her training, because she is barely getting started on her training this was only the beginning.

She held her chest and gave out a loud sigh as Hinata fell into a heavenly bliss thinking about the raven haired demi-Saiyan Gohan, Hinata caught herself thought about what she had told Bulla about falling in love with Gohan.

This was something she did not want to end up doing, but the damage is already done and their was no way of stopping it, Hinata sighs as she feels extremely guilty and shameful now because she was betraying Naruto.

Hinata had to stop thinking or imagining Naruto's reaction about Hinata falling in love with someone else, he could careless it's not her problem she met someone who wouldn't mind spending quality time with her, and is able to take the time to listen to her.

That is what Hinata been wanting for a long time is somebody to listen to her here what she has to say, instead of following other people's orders telling her what to do; all her life she just wanted somebody to listen.

Why should she have a sense of comfort and independence of choosing to be with because as of right now, ever since the damn Uchida left Konohagakure he has changed and it had affected everyone even her because they don't bond anymore.

It makes her upset and extremely frustrated because she just need a friend that is all Hinata want and not hear about Sasuke anymore, because she is sick and tired of hearing about him he was the one who made the choice to leave nobody didn't force him.

Hinata took a deep breath as she felt a sigh of relief being free for once she is actually enjoying herself, going on this wild crazy adventure making new friends, and learning new powerful techniques like the Kamehameha or Ki blasts.

Hinata had decided instead of focusing on the romantic tendencies along with conflicting values, she was just going to focus on the aspect of the adventure which is the reason why she was here in the first place.

Gohan sighs wondered if he should have taken the risk to kiss Hinata while she was sleeping, it wasn't his fault he was in love with her he couldn't help it at all, as more flames are being fueled to the fire.

To be honest he couldn't help himself because the more time he spends with Hinata, the more he is falling with love with the heiress, and she is just a nice person to talk to or listen whenever your happy or sad.

There was thing Gohan notices about Hinata is she puts this wall never had the ability to express her true feels because she has been suppressed by her father's emotional abuse she never had enough confidence to stand up for herself.

He was quiet impressed when she fought Vegeta it was pretty amazing, he would always admire Hinata for her strength and bravery anyway he was having second thoughts about dating the heiress.

For some reason every single time when Gohan does try to get closer to Hinata, she always pushes away or she would usually put up a wall or she just stops when the moment is perfect and right she just pushes away.

Gohan was worried about that wondering what was making her doing that, why would she put a wall when somebody who is willing to love her and show her affection, keeps on running off like she is meant for someone else.

Maybe it was about the boy she promised Hinata was going to talk about, Gohan remembered his name was Naruto, Gohan thought about him wondering what type of emotional connection does he have with her.

Thinking about it having so many questions for the young heiress when the time is right he will ask Hinata a couple of questions about Naruto, she wouldn't mind asking a couple of questions, hopefully she doesn't get offended.

Gohan sigh he was not going to think about this instead, he was just going to enjoy the rest of the day because there going to fire mountain to see his grandpa the Ox-king, and I think his grandpa might enjoy Hinata's company.

To Gohan Hinata is cool, fun and the most quirky person he ever met not only those reason why Gohan likes her it's because of her beautiful lavender pearl eyes and her indigo hair as it shines in the sun along with her monkey tail.

Hinata would make a good impression on his grandfather hopefully he doesn't ask about marriage or dating, because it was something Gohan does not want hear although he is at the perfect age for it.

Still he doesn't want to here any of it if his father was here it would have been more embarrassing and humiliating, he is already being tormented by Bulla's antics he does need any more problems.

Gohan sigh as he got on his clothes and walked out the room, didn't even notice the heiress was just getting out the shower because her hair was damp and a little frizzy as she was drying her hair with a towel.

Hinata turned around and noticed Gohan was coming this way for some reason, she had a awkward feeling as she looked at him, she just waved and smiled at him, while Gohan did the same thing.

They were in the kitchen as usual everyone was there while Bulla, Goten and Trunks stopped and gazed at the cute romantic couple with their sighs and awe also a high pitch squeal the background.

Hinata and Gohan looked at each other as both of their faces turned bright pink and they both shuffled away from each other breaking eye contact, Bulla insisted Gohan and Hinata to sit together and talk for awhile.

They went to sit at the breakfast table not saying a word to one another, Hinata was quiet as she was quietly eating her breakfast, while Gohan was doing the same not saying a word to one another.

"Are you two okay?" Goten ask as he stared at the cute loving couple who seemed to be in silence mode.

"Oh, yes were ummm fine, no worries" Hinata said while she eating her breakfast and playing with her plate.

"Are you sure?" Bulla and Trunks asked

"Yeah" Gohan confirmed

"Anyway, you want to help me make cinnamon buns?" Bulla asked

"Huh, what happens to the ones yesterday" Hinata said as she was trying to play it off because she had some last night.

"Well, somebody eaten all the cinnamon buns now I have to make some more" Bulla said as she staring at the two prime suspects Goten and Trunks.

"What?! we didn't eat them" Trunks said defensively as he slammed his hand on the table eyeing his sister.

"Yeah, were... what's that word called again?" Goten said as he was trying to figure out the word.

"Innocent" Hinata and Gohan said as they both started laughing at Goten's clueless behavior as always.

"Yeah what Hina and nii-san said" Goten added as his hands were crossed over his arms with a simple nod.

"Because me and Gohan-kun were eating some last night" Hinata confessed as she saw the chibi Saiyans being accused for something they did not do.

"We were accused of something...never mind" Trunks sighs

"..."

"Okay, I'm sorry I accused you guys" Bulla apologized as she stared at her brother and Goten with a smile.

"You're forgiven" Goten said

"Well since you ate them, you can help make me some more" Bulla suggested as she looked at Hinata.

"Okay, actually I can show you to make cookies" Hinata suggested

"Fine" Bulla replied as she got up from her seat to gather the ingredients to make some cookies instead of cinnamon buns.

"Hey, Hinata" Gohan called out

"Yes, what is it Gohan-kun?" Hinata responded as she gathered her materials to make some cookies.

"I wouldn't expect you to be a baker" Gohan spoken

"I just do it for my spare time" Hinata giggled as she was waving the spoon around with a smile on her face.

Hinata sighed as she was in the kitchen making cookies the one she made for her friends and they were really good, well at least she does have a girly side so it doesn't really use violence too much because she wasn't a violent person.

Which is the reason why Neji would criticize her is because she wasn't like the other Hyūgas, how the way there suppose to be cold and ruthless, she was totally opposite of what her father expects Hinata to be.

Hinata wondered if her mother was the same way just like her loving and caring or was she like her father more cold and uncaring, it was probably she was different because her mother was a pureblood Saiyan.

What Hinata heard about them,but could it be possible they could have changed her ways after they had fallen in love with someone, isn't that what love do is change people thinking and feeling so they can become a better person.

Hinata shook the thoughts out of her head and moved on to something else as she was rolling out the dough for the cookies she was making, Hinata stared at Gohan while he wasn't looking Hinata gazed at him.

He was handsome from his dark hair to his muscular phyisque Hinata couldn't help it all she just couldn't resist a boy like him, why did she have to suffer to find true love? or why does she have to be conflicted and guilty?

"So, what did you and Gohan talk about?" Bulla questioned as she was stirring the frosting for the cookies.

"Huh, I'm sorry you were saying something?" Hinata said as she put the cookies inside the oven so they will bake.

"What did you and Gohan talk about?" Bulla repeated

"Uh nothing...just basic things" Hinata noted as she was trying to figure out what happen between them last night.

"Basic like kissing?" Bulla said with excitement

"We didn't kiss!" Hinata shouted as her face was starting to turn a brighter shade of pinkish red because she was being put on the spotlight.

"Calm down, you act like you never kissed a boy before" Bulla whispered to Hinata

"Actually, I never kissed a boy before" Hinata confessed as she bowed her head in shame feeling extremely ashamed.

"You're joking right?" Bulla said as she was staring at a very bashful Hinata who was pointing her two fingers together.

"No, it's not a joke I never kissed a boy before" Hinata whispered to Bulla who was stunned at the news she just heard a couple of seconds ago.

"Really? why I mean it's every girl's fantasy to get kissed by a boy of their dreams" Bulla sighs.

"I never really experienced a normal teenager life because I'm a ninja" Hinata told Bulla

"Well as of today you're going to experience a normal teenager life" Bulla announced to Hinata as she had a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Bulla-chan" Hinata smiles at Bulla

"Hey, were friends right" Bulla said as she nudge her on the shoulder to make sure she was following along.

"I know" Hinata answered as she pulled out a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven so they can cool off.

It was true Hinata never kissed a boy before in her life, to be honest she hasn't told anyone about it, because she will feel extremely embarrassed or people would make fun of her about kissing a boy before.

Hinata wanted to know what's it like kissing a boy because she never kissed one before because she doesn't have time for a serious relationship especially if you're a ninja, your always running around doing missions.

In the ninja world or shinobi code they were taught in the academy "Never Display Feelings or emotions" as for Hinata she is breaking this very important rule, but she could careless about the shinobi code because she was falling in love with someone else.

Hinata hated doing this it wasn't her fault she was falling in love with someone besides Naruto, she could imagine what was going to happen when they find out Hinata has fallen in love with someone else besides Naruto.

It is going to be pure hell and chaotic when they found out or they would try their best to separate Gohan and Hinata, forcing her to fall in love with Naruto asking her questions why did she change her mind or why him?.

Hinata sighs she already knows this is going to know this is going to be a problem because that is the exact reason why Hinata hasn't made a move yet on Gohan because of all the guilt, shame and embarrassment she is going to face if she decides to return home.

Bulla knows Hinata was suffering a lot because she could tell something was holding her back, in order for her to move on with Gohan it was as if their was a shackle weighing her down in order to make change she had to let it go.

As for Bulla she was going to get to the bottom of it in order for Hinata and Gohan to have a relationship, because they are cute couple, loving couple who deserves each other as for Bulla if anyone stands in their way she was going teach them a lesson.

Never to mess with Hinata or Gohan for that matter because if they do, then they were going to sent to the hospital or they were just going to be six feet under because they do deserve to be together.

Bulla doesn't seem like the fighter type, well sometimes because of the Saiyan side and it something you do not want to see because, it's ten times worse then when Sakura or Ino when her temper flares.

After they had finished baking the cookies and added some frosting on them, Hinata decided she was going to share the cookies since everyone does deserve some because she baked four batches of cookies.

"So, where are we heading to?" Hinata asked as she eating her fourth cookie she just baked an hour ago.

"To my grandfather's house" Gohan told Hinata

"Grandfather's house" Hinata questioned, as she was thinking about his grandfather wondering what was he like.

"Yes, he is called the Ox-King on fire mountain" Gohan explains to Hinata who had a quizzical look on her and smiled.

"So, your related to royalty hmmm I would have never known" Hinata said with a shock look on her face.

"The world is full of mystery and surprises young heiress" Gohan emphasized the word heiress caused Hinata's face to turn red.

"Gohan-kun!" Hinata shouts as her face was turning a bright pinkish red when Gohan had called her heiress.

"I wouldn't have expect you to be a heiress or a ninja" Gohan added

"Really" Hinata said as the blush was starting to fade away from her cheeks

"Yes" Gohan said with a simple nod

After an hour or maybe longer they had arrived at fire mountain, only the village as she noticed the houses were shaped as domes expect for the castle that was standing over their on the big hill which was fire mountain.

It something she had never seen before in her life, but it was so damn far away, as they were walking around they had noticed people were busy running around frantically trying to put things together for a party or something.

Hinata was just quiet staring at the beautiful display of decorations such as the Chinese style lanterns which bright vivid colors such as red, royal purple, pinks and green it was truly an amazing sight as it made a path way to the mountains.

As Hinata, Goten, Gohan Trunks and Bulla appeared towards the castle after endless hours of walking a very dangerous path, they had finally made it to the Ox-king's castle and it was really huge once you get close towards it.

Hinata has seen a couple of palaces before, but not like this their was no way to describe it Hinata will say this though it's about the size of the Hokage monument or bigger than the Hokage tower.

Hinata was excited to enter inside the castle to see what it looks like inside, when Goten knocked on the door there was loud creaking sound as the palace doors started to open and it was even bigger inside like a hallway.

They stepped inside the castle Hinata was in shock and awe as she was staring at the beautiful, exotic treasures such as swords, weapons anything it was amazing it was literally like a museum of historical artifacts.

Hinata and Bulla were extremely careful or not to break anything just be respectful because some of these treasures appeared to be more than a thousand years old or probably in stories she heard when she was a child.

She would have never guessed the stories Ko had told her weren't true or her father would assume it was just utter nonsense or just a delusion from reality, but all that stuff Ko was telling her is true every word of it.

"Hello, everyone" Ox-King shouted across the hallway with a smile on his face

"Hi Grandpa!" Gohan and Goten said with a smile and a wave

"Hello" Trunks and Bulla said in unison

"Your mom is probably worried" Ox-King said as he was thinking about his anxiety written daughter.

"No, she knows we're gone" Gohan said as he gave a soft yet a nervous chuckle

"Oh, that's good then" Ox-King said with a sigh relief

"Yes, because everyone knows how Chi-chi is" Bulla sighs

"As anyone seen Hinata?" Trunks asked

"Whose Hinata?" Ox-King asked as he was trying to figure out who they were talking about

"Gohan's girlfriend!" Trunks and Goten teased as they were both making kissing noises and sound effects.

"What?! we're just friends she is not my girlfriend!" Gohan shouted as his face was turning red and then pink.

"Sure they are" Bulla teased as she was making the problems much worse than it already it is before.

"..."

"Gohan-kun!" Hinata said as she was walking towards Gohan and the others

"Uh, this is my grandfather and this is Hinata" Gohan introduced the two of them

"It's pleasure to meet you Ox-king." Hinata said as she gave a respectful bow and smiled at him.

"Same here" Ox-King said with a smile

After everyone was situated and comfortable inside their rooms because they were staying for the festival for tomorrow just to relax and have fun, their really isn't anything to worry about since they have been training for awhile.

He just wanted Hinata to have a fun experienced besides training all the time, which can be extremely tedious, but he still wants to get to know Hinata on a personal level thinking why does she put up this wall.

Where she wants to be romantically involved with someone else, but someone or something is blocking her for loving someone else, and Gohan was going to find out why and how come she was doing this.

He could possibly imagine the scenarios of Hinata being extremely conflicted about a boy or her father might not accept her dating a so-called "outsider" when he was the one who was helping his daughter taking pride within herself.

It made his blood boiled when he thought about how the way, her father had treated her like trash or put her down because she didn't live to his expectations, he hates it because she doesn't deserve it nobody does.

Hinata and Gohan were strolling around the courtyard just to calm things down for a while, they just stopped to take a look at the beautiful sunset, the colors were amazing the mixtures of purples, orange and pink dances across the sky.

Hinata smiled back at Gohan as her cheeks turned pink again, Gohan wanted to ask Hinata something since she has been training and improving very well, he had decided to ask Hinata on a friendly outing or a date.

"Hinata" Gohan said as his face was starting to turn a little bit red just thinking about asking Hinata on a date.

"Yes, Gohan-kun" Hinata responded, as she took a glance at a Gohan as his cheeks were bright red.

"I was wondering, if I can take you out tomorrow" Gohan quickly not realizing what he just said about the date situation.

"like a date" Hinata asked

"No, uhh I mean a friendly outing" Gohan said as a big smile was on his face and he started laughing it off.

"Sure" Hinata said as she wiggled her monkey tail from side to side because she was extremely happy about it.

"Hinata and Gohan" Bulla called out

"Huh, what is it?" Gohan and Hinata said in unison

"I just came to tell you dinner is ready" Bulla said as she gazed at the cute and romantic couple for a moment.

"Where is Trunks and Goten?" Gohan ask

"There at the dinner table obviously" Bulla joked

There enjoying the delicious meal that was prepared for them, it was really good never has she tasted pretty good cooking besides Chi-chi which was the best she ever tasted her life, besides the maids who prepared her meals.

Hinata and Bulla were eating quietly, while she watched the boys who were eating noisily all you heard was the sound of dishes being clashed against one another, Hinata couldn't help, but laugh because it was funny.

Ox-king was looking at Gohan who seemed to be in love with the young heiress he could tell because of the way he stares at her, and his facial expressions whenever he says anything about being his "Girlfriend" he gets offended.

To be honest Gohan does deserve a chance to be happy, after all he has been through a lot with trying to defend the earth from evil to his father's death and he needs someone to comfort him and Hinata was the right person for him.

After dinner the Ox-king decided to take a stroll around the courtyard, Gohan wondered what his grandfather wanted to talk to him about it was probably his relationship with Hinata which is true they do make a cute couple.

"Gohan" Ox-King called out

"Yes, grandpa" Gohan sighs as he was staring at the stars trying to figure out a way out of this situtation

"Do you like Hinata?" Ox-King asked

"What why...would you ask a question like that?!" Gohan shouted as his face turned bright reddish pink.

"How the way you were staring at her" Ox-king added

" I do like Hinata...a lot" Gohan confesses, there was way of denying it because he loved her a lot the moment he laid eyes on her.

"She seems suitable for you" Ox-king added, who was glad his grandson found somebody who could love him.

"Now, your starting to sound like mom" Gohan joked as a smile appeared on his face just like his father would have done.

"Why don't you tell her, how you feel" Ox-king advised

"Honestly, I don't know" Gohan confesses

"It would make a huge difference"Ox-King added

"Well, I will try it your way" Gohan said as he walked away from his grandfather so he can go to bed.

Gohan was thinking about it wondering if he should tell Hinata how he really feels because he is slowly falling in love with Hinata.

**A/N: I'm finished with the chapter! I'll update soon BYE ^_^**


	13. DON'T LOOK AT THE MOON!

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: Naruto & Dragon Ball Z it strictly belongs to the creators**

**Chapter 13: DON'T LOOK AT THE MOON!**

Gohan stared at the moon thinking about what his grandfather had told him about the young heiress, as he kept on walking around the courtyard he was thinking about it, but for some odd reason he just couldn't Hinata out of his head.

He was wondering if he should go for Hinata because she is really beautiful, she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet, and she does deserve somebody to treat her like a princess because of all the suffering she has been through with her father.

That was not the only reason why he wants to go out with her it's because of his brother Goten, who really likes Hinata as a big sister because she is just a fun person to be around and she isn't arrogant or conceited like the other girls he had met before

She was more kind, generous, heartwarming and loving kind of like a mother who is really devoted to her children, she would make a good mother if they were ever able to get married if they are able to manage to take their relationship to the next level.

Suddenly, Gohan had stopped himself their thinking about marriage with Hinata, he sighed and chuckled just thinking about it he was jumping into conclusions thinking Hinata and him would be able to take things that far if nothing bad happens to her.

Another thing about Hinata was not only her personality, but how the way she changes his whole out look on life, ever since his father's death he had nothing to live for he was miserable, sad and honestly he really didn't even care about the world, but since this angel came into his life he is enjoying it more than ever.

Gohan had leaned his head against the cherry blossom tree as he looked at the crescent moon shining in the midnight blue sky, it instantly reminded him of Hinata's beautiful translucent eyes and her dark indigo hair came to her shoulders.

Gohan sighed as he closed his eyes as he was starting to get extremely frustrated about Hinata, it was something about her was making him falling in love with her, he just couldn't figure out why was he falling hard for Hinata, wondering is Hinata that important to him he is willing to put his life on the line just for her.

Thinking about the choices he is willing to make for her, he was wondering does Hinata loves her back? is she willing to risk her neck for him even if it means she will sacrifice herself for a better cause or was just playing around with Gohan's emotions.

As for Gohan he still wanted to know who was Naruto and why was he so important to Hinata, she says she never had a boyfriend before, so why bother about it sooner or later she is bound to tell the truth because she trusts him.

Gohan did not want to scare her off or be overprotective of her because she is extremely sensitive and why because he use to be like her, okay maybe he hasn't gotten over being hesitant about anything especially when it comes to fighting.

Something at what Gohan is proud about Hinata she isn't shame or hesitant about fighting, and she doesn't even doubt herself, Gohan is very proud of Hinata who can stand up for herself and is not afraid of anyone or anybody for that matter.

Instead of being highly focused on Hinata, he was just going to focus on tomorrow of taking Hinata out to the festival tomorrow just a friendly outing he kept reminding himself hopefully nothing bad happens just to have fun that is all, Gohan wants is to have fun with Hinata.

It has been slowly progressing into something he wished that he didn't want to do, he wanted to keep it a student teacher relationship, but for some reason it wasn't turning out the way he planned instead he was deeply in love with Hinata.

The sun was shining bright as the clear with a hint of puffy white clouds up in the sky like smoke, the air was cool as a gentle breeze brushed against fire mountain, it was truly a beautiful day to go outside and just relax the whole day with no troubles and worries just only peaceful thoughts.

Everyone was up this morning eating breakfast and having conversation with one another, enjoying themselves even Bulla who was teasing a bashful Hinata for going on a date with Gohan as her face was turning bright red pink.

"It sounds like a date to me" Bulla teased as she was staring at a blushing Hinata

"It's not a date just a friendly outing" Hinata uttered as her face was turning bright red each second thinking this was going to be a date.

"Hina is something wrong?" Goten asked as he was staring at a very pink and reddish Hinata who was sick or something.

"Are you okay?" Trunks said as he was watching Hinata's face turn red

"Uh, ummm excuse me for a second" Hinata said as she quickly ran to find a save haven or just to cool her head off for a moment.

Hinata stood up and was running away from the hallway she really needed to cool down, as she felt the blood rushing from her head to her cheeks all of sudden Hinata had this warm fuzzy feeling in her chest like when she was with Naruto, but this time it was some else she was having this feeling for.

It wasn't about Uzimaki anymore instead it was Gohan who she keeps on thinking about over and over, Hinata had decided to go sit down in the courtyard just to clear head because this was overwhelming for her to be honest Hinata would never suspect herself of falling in love with someone else.

After Hinata finished cooling down from overreacting so much, Hinata decided to admire the beautiful scenery of the courtyard because it had definitely reminded her of home especially when she would stroll around the garden to pick flowers to add in her collection in her book.

Hinata was just strolling around the courtyard to take a look at the lovely flowers as she inhaled their sweet scent it was the smell of honeysuckle and cherry blossoms it made her nose tickle a little bit they were so sweet smelling.

Hinata walked over to the beautiful waterfall as she watched the cherry blossoms fall over the crystal blue water creating a ripple affect, Hinata was thinking about it wondering about the deeds she has done to create this affect which could change her relationship for ever with her family and friends in Konohagakure.

Hinata was sitting near the beautiful pond, she just wanted to hear the sounds of nature to soothe her mind Hinata would always do that especially if she feels angry, sad or frustrated it was a high chance it was all three because she really miss her teammates and her friends since she died.

She could imagine the look on their faces especially her beloved teammates Shino, Akamaru and Kiba also her sensei Kurenai, Hinata could imagine the type of pain their going through because they really had considered her family.

She feels kind of selfish about this whole ordeal because she should have just stayed out the way, or she shouldn't have went in the first place and Kisame wouldn't have stabbed her in cold blood, Hinata should have been strong enough to fight on her own and held her ground instead of sacrificing herself for her friends.

Gohan wanted to make sure Hinata was okay since she just freaked out little to step outside he was just going to check on her, he was walking outside the courtyard and noticed Hinata was sitting near the waterfall relaxing like she could careless about the world, but when he read Hinata's emotions it's a whole different story.

Hinata heard someone coming she was trying to figure out who it was when Hinata turn to her left she saw Gohan who was sitting right next to her and as for Hinata she almost jumped ten feet in the air because she was easily frightened as for Gohan he just gave a soft chuckle at a very bashful Hinata.

They were both extremely silent for a moment, when all of a sudden, Gohan said something which was something she wasn't really ready to tell him about yet which was her best friend and first crush Naruto Uzimaki.

"Who is Naruto?" Gohan asked

"He was a friend of mine" Hinata explains as she stared at Gohan hesitantly wondering if he was going to accept her or not for telling the truth.

"He is not your boyfriend?" Gohan questioned while looking at Hinata who was embarrassed to tell him the honest truth of how she ended up here in the first place.

"No, well I was going to tell him...how I felt about him until" Hinata said as she grip her shirt tight trying to forget that God awful memory of losing her life.

"Hinata, it's all right you don't have to tell me" Gohan said as he comfort Hinata who was about to cry any given moment as he saw tears came down her face.

"I must tell you the truth, you have been honest with me" Hinata said as she looked up at Gohan as she was wiping her face from crying so much.

"If you want to tell me fine" Gohan said as he just stared at Hinata who he was waiting for to keep herself together and she finally manage to do so.

"Me and my friends were searching for Sasuke-kun, instead we were ambushed by the Akastuki" Hinata explains

"Akatsuki who are they?" Gohan asked

"Their S-rank criminals who have done something sinful or terrible for them to be banished from their village" Hinata explains.

"Why would they attack you?" Gohan asked

"They knew I was really close to Naruto-kun, so they used me as their bait" Hinata told Gohan

"If I ever see them I will kill them one by one just for you Hinata" Gohan said, as he clenched his fist really tight she could have sworn she had seen blood on his hands.

"You will slaughter the entire Akastuki members!" Hinata shouted as she covered her mouth realizing what Gohan just said about a couple of seconds ago.

"Yes, I made a promise to not let anyone hurt you" Gohan promised, as he gave the signature Son smile just like his father would have done to make sure he confirmed the promise.

Hinata was stunned and shocked at what Gohan said about him protect her promising he will kill every Akastuki member just for her, Hinata was utterly surprise he would take a bold courageous step for her in order to keep her safe.

Hinata was extremely worried about Gohan doing something like this for her because the Akastuki were deadly mercenaries who kill without hesitation and their powers are quiet unique from Hinata heard stories about them especially about the infamous Uchida his powerful fire Justus and illusions.

Maybe she was wrong because Saiyans were stronger than an average, human and demon alive they could kill them with just the strike of their hand, but to be honest Hinata has never seen Gohan in battle only when it come to training, especially his punches they hurt like hell especially if don't move quick enough.

Actually Saiyan's power level and skills never ever existed in the ninja world, well the people of Konoha are in for one hell of surprise especially Tsunade, Kakashii and probably Kurenai because they would have never suspect a girl like Hinata would be able to obtain power greater than any other Jinchūriki combined.

She could imagine the look on the faces when they witness Saiyans power they would be in shock or terror probably both because Goten and Trunks, who look like the typical toddlers around the ages of five or six, but really they are eight and nine year olds who are ten times stronger than the average human alive.

Hinata was afraid about telling her friends and family that she is not fully human oh how much fun that willl be, actually it was going to be a nightmare because they would want a full explanation of how the hell she is Hinata still alive from that brutal stab from Kisame.

Instead of being so worried about what the other are going to think about when she returns from Konohagakure, she just wanted to enjoy the festival and will be able to spend some quality time with Gohan hopefully they could get close.

Bulla picked out an outfit for her nothing to revealing, but something more comfortable to wear in case if she does have to fight someone, Hinata was wearing a lavender and purple long sleeved Chinese-styled dress with some low heel sandals, along with her hair pinned up into a low ponytail.

"Hinata everyone is waiting for you!" Trunks shouted from across the hallway because they were dying to go the festival.

"It's not that hard to put on clothes" Goten thought about it for moment as he was patiently waiting for Hinata.

"You know it's not easy getting dressed with a monkey tail" Bulla said as she walked out the room looking at the boys.

"True, she does have a point" Gohan said realizing Hinata does have a tail because she is a Saiyan Hybrid after all.

"Sorry, I held you up" Hinata said as she was feeling slightly embarrassed because she never exposed her curvy figure and legs.

"She looks pretty!" Goten shouts

"Uhhh...um" Gohan said as his face was turning bright red as he kept on staring at Hinata admiring her womanly figure and breasts.

"Do I look all right nothing to bad?" Hinata questioned as she was starting to feel more confident about herself.

"You look amazing" Gohan answers

"Thank you" Hinata said, as her face was turning bright red about Gohan's kind comment which made her happy.

"Now, we can go to the festival!" Trunks and Goten shouted with excitement as they were running outside to have fun.

"I will watch Goten and Trunks while you two are alone" Bulla said to the them as both of their faces turned bright pink when Bulla said that.

Gohan and Hinata watched Bulla walk off with the two mischievous Saiyans, hopefully they do not give Bulla a really hard time knowing those two their capable of destroying the whole world if you let them run wild and free which is something she would not expect Goten and Trunks to do because they were so innocent.

Especially Trunks who is quiet the devilish one he is bound to get into trouble, but boys will be boys as for Goten he just follows along with it or sometimes he will be the voice of reasoning trying to get them out of trouble by trying to make a wise decision.

Hinata and Gohan were strolling around and was playing a couple of games they had easily won because of their reflexes and strength, which was something Hinata was extremely thankful for her reflexes and strength has improved a lot.

Maybe this Saiyan training wasn't so bad after all it had made a huge difference, confidence has improved a lot and she is extremely glad to have met Gohan because he was so nice to her and his positive motivation which helps her keeps on going throughout the day.

Hinata and Gohan decided to sit down for a while after all the walking they have been doing around the festival looking at the trinkets and prizes they had, they had decided to go somewhere nice and quiet for a while just two of them.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Gohan asked as he stared at a Hinata with a saddened expression on her face.

"No, Gohan-kun, I just wanted to thank you so much for being so kind towards me" Hinata said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Your welcome" Gohan said as his face was turning a little bit red from the hug he had just received from Hinata.

"Gohan-kun, you're blushing" Hinata giggled as she looked up at a red Gohan and was utterly speechless.

"Huh, no I'm not" Gohan lied as he stared at Hinata trying to laugh it off like nothing had not happen at all.

When Hinata and Gohan pulled away from each other they had locked eyes with each other for a moment, it was true they were slowly falling for another their was no shame in denying it anymore because there was nothing they could do about it.

It was just a matter of time or seconds that this spark is going to turn into flames and will start to spread like wildfire as for Hinata it was extremely difficult to control her emotions and feelings for Gohan because she is throwing away all what she has learned in the academy about Shinobis having feelings or emotions. .

Gohan was feeling the same way about Hinata as he cupped her cheek, for some reason he could understand what Hinata is going through, for some reason they are similarities between them because they both struggle to have a strong fighting spirit.

Since Gohan was taller than Hinata she had had to stand on her tippy toes in order for her to kiss Gohan, so he kind of helped her by picking her up a little bit and there lips were close to touching until, there was someone yelling it was Bulla.

"HINATA, GOHAN!" Bulla shouted as she stared at the couple who broke away from each other not knowing their secret.

"Bulla, what's going on?" Gohan said, as she stared at a very worried Bulla looked like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Your father's village it's being destroyed" Bulla shouted frantically as she pointed at the fire and smoke in the air.

"What?!" Hinata and Gohan shouted

"Come on we have to hurry!" Bulla urged

**Arriving In The Village...**

When Hinata, Gohan and Bulla had arrived back at the Ox-King's village it was utter chaos everything was destroyed people were running around and screaming trying to hurry back homes wives are trying to protect there children from getting hurt any further from the flames and smoke choking the air.

It reminded her of Konohagakure the night of when Kyuubi raids the village, so many people lost there lives that day, but this was not the point innocent people were being hurt and the ones who are doing this deserves to punished.

It was such a beautiful night, could have taken a wrong turn really quick, it was scary for Hinata, but she was not about to let her fear take over her, Hinata had to remain strong for their sake, Hinata had to remain strong for her friends, family all over Konohagakure are counting on her to remain strong.

Gohan, Hinata and Bulla went to go search for Trunks and Goten to make sure they were okay, luckily she used her Baykugan to find them ease which was a success because they were approaching them right about now.

"Their you guys are!" Goten and Trunks shouted, as they were running through the crowd of people.

"What's going on, why are people running?" Hinata asked

"Bandits, their raiding grandpa's village" Goten pointed out as the smoke was rising in the air as the flames were starting to spread.

"What?! why now" Gohan said in complete shock

"Where you doing something important" Trunks said with a grin on his face who obviously knew the question to that answer.

"That is not t-" Hinata said as she stopped in the middle of her sentence

"Well, well a couple of brats trying to save the day" the bandit leader said with a grin on his face.

"Leave and nobody will not get hurt!" Gohan said in a calm generous manner because what is going to happen next isn't going to be pretty.

"Leave before I kill you my own damn self!" Hinata threatened as she did her traditional Hyūga battle stance

"Yeah!" Goten shouted

"I dare you!" Trunks said as his arms were crossed and with the signature arrogant smirk on his face unfazed by the man's words.

"Hmm, it's your funeral" The Banndit leader said as a smirk had appeared on his face just the answer he was looking for.

With sound of his whistle it was something move within the brushes it was around a hundred probably two hundred bandits surrounded them, while the leader had a simple smirk on his face know this kids will not stand against his top elite men, who are capable of killing with such stealth and speed.

To be honest they do not know these were not ordinary kids they were Saiyan Hybrids who were unstoppable killing machines, who are capable of killing assassins with such ease without breaking a sweat as they were unfazed by Bandit leaders men.

When the leader had given a loud shout the battle had just begun, they had attacked them with ease even Bulla was fighting along side with Hinata who was truly impressed with her skills and flexibility Gohan was right Hinata is truly an amazing fighter.

As they looked up they had noticed more of them kept coming as for them they kept fighting through it, just what they were seriously born to do which is to fight, as if their lives have depended on it had mean everything to them.

Gohan knew something bad was going to happen because he just knows for some reason this night was going to be a real nightmare literally, looked up at sky it was a full moon tonight which could happen at the worst time in the midst of battle.

"Hinata!" Gohan shouted to catching her undivided attention

"Gohan-Kun..ah!" Hinata shouted as one the bandits grabbed her from the wrist pulling her hair making her look up.

"Oh, no!" Bulla shouted

"This is bad!" Goten said fearfully as he quickly ran towards Gohan and Bulla along with Trunks to witness the unforgiving horror.

"Very" Trunks said as he quickly took a step back to get out of Hinata's way from transforming into a very vicious beast in a couple of seconds.

Hinata stared at the moon not even moving a muscle as her body was complete gravitating towards the moon, the master of all illusions suddenly Hinata's heart rate was increase faster she could have sworn it was about to come right out of her chest at how fast her heart was beating.

It was so loud she could hear it ringing through her never has she experienced anything this terrible before as her body was trembling as if she was having a seizure, until she felt as if her body was being ripped apart as she gave out a loud terrible scream of agony.

Hinata couldn't stop what she was becoming it was too late the damage has been done, as she let out a loud monkey howl instead of a human one, many of bandits grew fearful as they never seen something this horrible in there lives.

She wasn't going to fight it anymore instead she was going to let the transformation take hold of her instead, as everyone stared in horror Hinata had just transformed into the legendary of Oozaru the Great Ape.

**A/N: Yay I finished it hopefully you enjoyed it! ^_^**


	14. Out Of Control

Title** Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Anime: Dragon Ball Z & Naruto **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: I disown Naruto and Dragon Ball Z it is strictly belong to the creators. **

**A/N: Happy New Years EVERYONE! ^_^**

**Chapter 14: Out Of Control **

The night was going peacefully everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves when all of sudden the night had taken a turn for the worse, because of two reasons for one the bandits and mercenaries tried to raid their grandfather's castle.

Another terrifying nightmare which was something nobody did not see coming it was Hinata she was transforming into horrifying, which was a story you would tell your children just to scare them it was the legendary Great Ape.

Gohan knew Hinata was in serious pain because of the transformation she was going through, it is not a easy process to deal with or handle because you really can't control yourself to avoid the terrible transformation it was just a natural instinct because your tail is the one who is responsible for it.

Only when the moon is full and bright is the only time the moon comes out along with the with Bultz waves, is also an alternative way for a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape as for Hinata this was only the beginning for her of learning to control her Saiyan powers.

Gohan felt sorry for Hinata because she has to go through something this horrible, and to be honest Hinata doesn't deserve to go through, this because she is kind hearted, gentle soul well after this Hinata will not be same instead she will be shocked and traumatized.

The harder you fight against the transformation the difficult it will be to control because of you completely lose yourself like your thinking feelings and moral values, you won't really be yourself instead you will be a mindless ape breaking and smashing anything that comes your way.

Hinata was screaming in terrible agony as she wanted this terrible nightmare to just end as her eyes were the color of blood, and her features were slowly shifting into ape-like features as fur was matching the color of her hair it was a midnight blue, along with her size she was at least 50 feet taller.

As for her clothes they were ripped into shreds, because she was transforming into a terrible beast, as she gave a another agonizing yell, it was loud that Hinata had shattered the whole mountain side and broken a couple of windows with her powerful yell.

Everyone stood in horror as they saw the Ape was overshadowing them as she raised her fists in the air, yelling and screeching as she pounded her fist with her chest and started to search and destroy everything on sight including a couple of humans.

Hinata was truly unaware of her senses as she just starting to destroy everything, such as buildings, people anything she could get her hands on, she even had grabbed a couple of people and ripped them in half as if they were a piece of paper.

As they watched and saw the bloody corpse torn in half with all its insides out, Bulla covered her eyes as to not look at the graphic scene, While Trunks and Goten were utterly shocked that Hinata was literally that strong in this transformation, they could imagine what she is going to be like when she transforms into a Super Saiyan.

It was simply impossible for a girl to transform into one the only people who knew were only male Saiyans who had the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan not girls, it was impossible for a girl to archive something this powerful it requires a lot of time and energy.

Not even Bulla would attempt to do something like that because Trunks remember when Bulla tired to transform into a Super Saiyan and she collapsed trying transform requires a lot of energy, but for some odd reason Saiyan girls couldn't do it because they don't have the drive like the boys do.

Hinata was throwing a tantrum as she raised her hands in the air and continued her murderous rampage and was searching for her next victim as she looked around and was preying on her next victim Hinata had spotted the bandits who attacked her earlier.

When she looked at those bandits it made her even more angrier than she was before, and as of tonight this might be their last time they ever see the light of day, Hinata growled and snarled snapping her jaws as she made them shivered in terror.

As they dropped there weapons surrendering and begging and pleading some of them were slowly backing away from the horrible beast as for Hinata she was not going to let that happen as they were running Hinata raised her hand and grabbed a couple of them.

The bandits were trembling in fear as they got a closer look at the Ape's blood red eyes and it's sharp white teeth flashing in the night as a grin appeared on her face it was a animalistic grin something which would only appear in your worst nightmares.

They were pleading and screaming for mercy to not be killed by the horrible monster, when Hinata let out a earth shattering roar, they took off running trying not to meet their untimely death with the Ape, but Hinata was not about let them leave that easy.

They were running as if their lives had depended on it most of them were trying their best to make it out alive in one piece with out their bodies without being attacked by the gruesome Ape, but Hinata did something even ten times worse.

As some of the bandits that had remained they had started charging at the Great Ape within a couple of seconds Hinata grabbed the biggest rock she could find and threw it down where the village was and next thing you know their was a river of blood and bodies smeared on the pavement like paint.

As it let out a terrible loud roar as beams were shooting from her mouth, shattering everything into a million pieces and was making a bigger mess because now there were more of them coming trying to aim right at Hinata, but many of them failed under Hinata's wrath.

Now Hinata was literally out of control the more Hinata wreaks havoc the difficulty, it is going to be harder to get Hinata back into her normal senses, Gohan did remember Vegeta saying something about the Great Ape's state of mind.

Gohan does remember what Vegeta told him about it, there was a way to bring the Great Ape back to its normal state, he remembers what his father did to calm him down it for some reason he awaken her human senses again.

Gohan was thinking that plan might work it's just has to because he doesn't want to hurt Hinata because he loves her more than anything and he will never forgive himself if he ever laid a finger on Hinata.

Unless he had to then, he will do it in order to calm her down or probably knock some sense into her, but he didn't want to take things violence or fighting Gohan wanted to end this night smoothly and quickly before some get hurt or even worse death.

Gohan was staring at the complete devastation and despair going on here as he saw the smoke and flames rising in the air, along with the homes being destroyed things have been forgotten as they were people running around grabbing their children.

It took looked like the apocalypse as if it was literally the end of the world, Gohan paused his thinking for a moment when heard footsteps approaching it was his grandfather came looking at the horrible devastating results.

He has heard about this before but only in myths and legends about the Great Ape he would have never suspected, the Great Ape would be so horrifying, powerful or destructive because she nearly had destroyed half of the village.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?!" Gohan shouted

"I heard what happened is everyone okay?" Ox-King asks as he looks around at the sea of destruction and utter chaos.

"Yes, accept for Hina" Goten noted as the sound of smashing objects and the sound of a monkey's howl in the background.

"Is that Hinata" Ox-King said as they watch the horror unfold from his eyes

"Yes, grandpa that's Hinata" Gohan said as he was looking at Hinata destructive behavior and her murderous rampage.

"We have to do something" Bulla said

"What can we do, it's utterly impossible to control a beast like the Great Ape" Trunks said as he watched the Hinata destroying more things in her path.

Trunks was right it was going to be extremely difficult to control a beast like the Great Ape because of its brutal strength and power, which can kill a Saiyan or even an innocent human bystander.

As for Gohan he was running out of options because he had to do something before everyone and everything in this village will be destroyed within the next twenty-four hours, because the village is nearly in shambles it was going to take a long time to rebuild.

It was up to Gohan had to do something before it was too late, because now people are hurt, missing or even worse they could have met their untimely with Hinata's fury of terror, but. hee needed time to concentrate and fully focused in order for this to work.

Gohan had no other choice he had to calm Hinata and he knows how to wake her back up in her human senses again, Gohan knew this was a suicide mission, but he had to do it for Hinata's sake and to keep her alive.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulla asked, as he touched Gohan on the shoulder and give him a smile to calm him down.

"It's Hinata, I don't want anyone getting hurt" Gohan explains to Bulla as his face was started to grow with anxiety and concern for Hinata's mental state.

"How are you going to do this Gohan?" Ox-King asked

"Deep down inside Hinata is still their, I just have to wake her up" Gohan explains to them as he was still watching the destruction.

"Wake up? how are you going to do this" Bulla said looking slightly confused and interested in this conversation at the same time.

"Whenever a Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape, sometimes their subconscious could still be awake, but their not aware of there senses" Gohan explains

"Oh, now I get it so your saying Hinata's subconscious is still their, but it's being blocked by uncontrollable rage and fury from the Great Ape transformation" Trunks said as he was putting the pieces together which makes sense.

"..."

".."

"How are you going to calm down Hina?" Goten said as he looked at his big brother for some answers because he knew about this stuff.

"Telepathically, it's the only way I reach Hinata's subconscious" Gohan explained

"If that doesn't work" Bulla spoken, hypothetically as she looked very nervous about Gohan's crazy idea of doing this.

"I will have to fight her and that is something I do not want to do" Gohan prayed because he really doesn't want to hurt Hinata.

"Good luck" They said in unison

"He can do it, I know he can" Goten said as he watched his brother flew away from them waving good bye.

Gohan had flew over to where Hinata since he was sensing a large quantity of Ki and it was coming from Hinata because the transformation does require a lot of energy, so he searched the area as he saw the smoke and a little bit of flames.

Gohan knew he was close because he could saw the large footprints imprinted on the ground, it was Hinata's and the horrible destruction, she had left behind many trees were uprooted from the ground and many houses were smashed or the foundation was the only thing left.

As for Gohan had to be extremely careful and quite because one slip-up it could be his last because of it's destructive power, Gohan stayed low on the ground so he wouldn't be seen by Hinata as he hid behind the pillar.

Gohan was watching Hinata as she continued on horrible rampage as she was picking up and smashing things, it's strength was brutal and they do have a strong sense of smell almost similar to a dog.

He heard Hinata let out a loud roar, she turned around as she was full of rage turned to Gohan, as she did a blast aiming directly at Gohan because she knew his scent all to well, thinking on on his feet Gohan jumped out the away just in time as the building was completely in ashes.

Gohan had a sigh of relief when he missed that attack which could have ended her life, but he knew it was not over yet as he saw Hinata coming as her fist pound the partnering to aim at Gohan trying to crush him, as for Gohan he was leaping from left to right trying to dodge the hits.

As for Hinata she was getting extremely agitated because she couldn't kill him and, Gohan could see the anger and frustration in her eyes as she was getting annoyed as she was coming straight towards him and quickly did a Ki blast.

Hinata was howling in pain as the blast affected her arm, as blood trickled all over her midnight blue fur, and she grew even more angry when that happened as she raised her good hand and smacked him causing him to crash against the wall.

The only thing Gohan did was made her even more angry, and that was something Gohan did not want to do was to make her irritated, he dusted the debris off of him and charged up his Ki transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Hinata was getting ready to strike Gohan when he grabbed her fist with all his strength he push it back throwing her off balance it was when Gohan took the chance and punched Hinata in the face a couple of times until, she had fallen to the ground.

Hinata laid their unconscious for a quick moment when all of a sudden, Hinata gave out a loud powerful roar picking herself up, Hinata took a giant rock as she held it high in the air preparing to strike him.

Gohan knew had to something fast and in a hurry as he knew actually how to awaken her senses again.

"HINATA STOP!" Gohan shouted as he held his hands high up in the air trying to signal he is surrendering taking a peaceful approach.

**"Gohan-kun...is that you" **

"Yes, Hinata it's me, I'm right here" Gohan answered as he stared at Hinata straight in her blood red eyes.

**"What's happening...is everything all right!" **

" Yes, everyone is okay Goten, Trunks and Bulla are all right" Gohan soothed her as he started to notice Hinata was starting to grow drowsy and sleepy.

_**"Gohan-kun...Bulla-chan...Trunks-kun...Goten-kun" **_

"Your friends remember?" Gohan reminded Hinata as she was blinking her eyes trying to fight off the sleep which was making her mind completely numb.

**"Uh huh" **

"Calm down, I'm here for you we all are" Gohan said as he noticed Hinata was slowly changing back into her human form.

_**"hmmmm" **_

Hinata's eyes grew very soft and weary as he shifted back into her human form, as her skin as changing back to its normal color and her hair was indigo along with her monkey tail was still attached to her.

Gohan was proud of himself that he had the ability to do something like this, but he had put his best foot forward motivated himself not to use any violence, well he had to use just a little bit to calm her down, but at least he used an alternative method.

As Hinata was falling he noticed the boulder was right their the one she picked up to aim at Gohan luckily, Gohan was able to move the boulder just in time as for Hinata she was laying on the ground fully naked the day she had came into this world.

Gohan ran to Hinata's aid because she looked really exhausted and tired after using up all her energy from the Great Ape transformation, it has taken a serious toll on her because her body was covered with bruises, and the injury on her arm.

"Hinata, wake up" Gohan whispered to Hinata

"Huh, Gohan-kun what happened?" Hinata groaned as she stares at Gohan not noticing the destruction that was right behind her.

"I will explain later, I promise" Gohan promised

Suddenly, for some reason Hinata felt a cold chill in the air when she looked up her face was bright reddish pink, when Hinata realized she was naked when she looked at Gohan, feeling extremely embarrassed about it

Hinata was naked fully she couldn't understand what was going on right now when she looked up and her face was bright reddish pink as she covered her breasts with one arm and her womanhood with the other hand.

Gohan gave Hinata a shirt to wear even though it was pretty big on her, it will have to do because her clothes were ripped into shreds during the transformation, as you can see what had happened to her and she wanted to know why.

"Gohan-kun, why was I...!" Hinata said as a wave of exhaustion came over suddenly Hinata had from using too much of her energy.

"Hinata!" Gohan said as he picked up Hinata in his arms as she was sleep in his arms safe and sound because she was tired.

Gohan held Hinata bridal style while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he didn't mind carrying Hinata because she wasn't that heavy, Hinata was light as a feather even through she was pretty strong for age.

While Gohan was carrying a tired Hinata for some reason, he was looking around and he saw Bulla, Goten and Trunks, while his grandfather was busy trying to keep everything in order before things get a little crazy around the kingdom.

They were all glad Hinata is safe and sound that nothing too bad happen to her, only a couple of bumps and bruises that was all right, but something worse happened Hinata had collapsed into exhaustion and her left shoulder along with her hand was injured.

Well at least Hinata was okay, at least she wasn't going on a murderous rampage trying destroy half of the village anymore.

"You're okay" Bulla said cheerfully

"Not quiet" Gohan chuckled trying to lighten up the mood a little bit knowing this was a serious matter right now.

"What happen to her is she going okay?" Trunks asked, as he was growing concern for Hinata even though he sees her as a friend.

"Yes, her injuries they might be life-threatening" Gohan said

"So, where are you going to take her nii-san" Goten said as he was crying a little bit because he cares for Hinata like a sister.

"To the hideout, where is going to rest and recover" Gohan promised

"Okay, can we seen Hina when she gets better?" Goten asked

"Yeah" Gohan said with a simple head nod

"Yay" Trunks and Goten cheered

"Be careful okay" Bulla said as a smile appeared on her face

"I will" Gohan replied

Within a flash Gohan had disappeared into the night as he flown into air to Kami's lookout where Hinata could rest, recover and begin her training session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

**A/N: I done with this chapter, stay tuned because there is a lot more mayhem!**


	15. Hinata's Hidden Potential

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Anime: Dragon Ball Z & Naruto **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: I disown Naruto and Dragon Ball Z it is strictly belong to the creators. **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate a lot helps me write more ^_^**

**Chapter 15: Hinata's Hidden Potential**

Gohan picked up an injured unconscious Hinata from the affects of using too much power from the Great Ape transformation, Gohan was pretty surprised Hinata had enough energy to stay in that transformation for a pretty long time, wondering what other surprises does Hinata have hidden underneath her soft, delicate doll-like features.

Gohan did remember when Hinata had said she did receive training to control her chakra when she was a younger in order to control the bakyugan, so that could be the reason why she stayed in the ape transformation for a pretty long time.

It was probably the anger and frustration she was secretly hiding because Hinata was pretty good at masking her emotions, because she is a ninja and Hinata always would keep this facade like she wasn't when deep down inside Hinata is angry, hurt and confused about what's going on right now.

If Gohan was in Hinata's position right now, he would feel the same way because for one her father lied to her, another reason why Hinata is hurting because of her father who never showed her any love or affection instead he was just being harsh and cruel, lastly confusion because now is trying figure out who she really is.

Gohan held Hinata in his bridal style holding her nice and secure because he was flying at really high speeds, because he was trying to make it to the hide out quickly as possible, and he does not want Hinata would to fall her death because if something bad happen to Hinata like what those guys did to her they were going to pay for it.

Gohan was worried that Hinata's injuries might be more serious than they are before he did the Ki blast to calm her down from destroying the village or probably when the bandits attacked her, but Gohan hopes Hinata injuries are not too serious hopefully their just minor cuts and bruises.

For some reason Gohan really cares for her and it's not an act or a student/teacher relationship anymore because it was love and the burning desire he has for Hinata is what driving him everything in his power to protect Hinata from danger and to help her by training her to become a Saiyan.

So, Hinata can prove to everyone back home she is not a scared, shy and weak girl anymore, because Hinata wasn't anything of those things instead she is strong, powerful and confident woman, even though she doubts herself a lot it's there and Gohan is the person to bring Hinata out of her shell.

Not only Gohan has strong feelings for the heiress, but he could understand Hinata's personal struggles with trying to become a stronger when sometimes your emotions could stand in the way of that, while trying to find your inner strength.

Dende was at the hideout like always looking over the sky since he was guardian of the earth, he had to make sure everything was in perfect balance, but recently the earth has not been in perfect balance because for some reason he was sensing some strange energy he has never felt before.

He couldn't figure out where had came from and it has startled him a little bit because the energy he was feeling was foreign, unknown to him all together Dende wondered the energy he was feeling is a threat to humanity.

Gohan had arrived at Kami's look out as he was searching for a particular person, it was Dende, so he can heal her injuries he saw Mr. Popo who was busy doing housekeeping as always.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Mr. Popo asked in let's shock because he is suppose to studying like he promised his mother.

"I came to see Dende it's an emergency" Gohan answered, as Hinata was still in his hands hopefully he will understand what was going on.

"Stay here, I will bring him for you" Mr. Popo said as he went to go find Dende so,he can heal the young girls injuries.

Few seconds later...

"Gohan, what brings you here?" Dende asked

"My friend, Hinata she's been hurt" Gohan explains

"Hurt how did she get hurt?" Dende asked

"She transformed into a great ape and went on horrible rampage nearly destroying my grandfather's village" Gohan told Dende

"She's a Saiyan Hybrid also?" Dende said in complete shock wondering are there more out their besides the one they heard of.

"Yes" Gohan said as he pointed at Hinata's indigo tail that was swing from side to side against Gohan's leg.

"How did you calm her down without cutting off her tail?" Dende asked, as he was trying figure it out because it was simply impossible to control one without getting killed.

"I awaken her human senses" Gohan responded

"Interesting" Dende said as he saw the unconscious girl was still in Gohan arms, noticed he was really protective of her.

"Can you heal Hinata for me?" Gohan asked

"Yes, I can heal Hinata for you" Dende answered

"Thank you" Gohan replied

"You're welcome" Dende answered in a very calm manner.,

Gohan placed Hinata on the ground in order for Dende to heal Hinata as he hovered his hands over Hinata suddenly, a light color orange glow had surrounded Hinata's body as it was healing her injuries every last one of them from the cuts and bruises.

Gohan was hurt, but not as bad as Hinata was, she was in terrible shape her injuries were worse than the ones she had when, she had arrived here those were just child injuries, but these wounds were whole different story.

After Dende had finished healing Hinata's injuries he wanted to ask Gohan a question, because he certainly feels their is a emotional connection between them, it wasn't a friendly connection but it was something more like a relationship.

"Dende, why are you looking at me like that" Gohan said as he is trying to figure out what question Dende was going to ask him.

"You're in love" Dende questioned as he was staring at a very bashful Gohan who was going to deny the whole situation.

"What...we're just friends" Gohan said quickly as he waving his arms around frantically along with a reddish, pinkish face.

"Yes you are" Dende said, as he was staring at a very embarrassed Gohan whenever he mentions the word love.

"No I'm..." Gohan said as he stopped interrupting his thinking for a moment because he heard Hinata waking up.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata whispered softly as she was blinked her eyes trying to figure out where is she and how come she was laying on the ground.

"Hinata, you're okay!" Gohan shouted as he pulls Hinata into a heartwarming hug and suddenly her cheeks were growing pinkish red.

"Huh, where I'm I ?" Hinata questioned as she was looking around and did not take notice of the alien child also her new clothes she was wearing.

"You're at Kami's lookout" Gohan answers

"Kami's lookout I never..." Hinata repeated as her voice was slowly trailing off because she was fascinated with the green child stood before her eyes.

"I'm Dende nice too meet you" Dende said as he stared at the girl's interesting pale lavender eyes which had fascinated him.

"Nice to meet you too Dende-sama, I'm Hinata Hyūga" Hinata said as she had a simple smile on her face and being polite as she gave a bow as a sign of greeting.

"I 've never heard someone use those strange endings before" Dende said as he hearing her speak was quiet interesting.

"She uses honorifics, right Hinata" Gohan asked Hinata

"Yes" Hinata said with a simple head nod

Hinata was looking around the lookout it was quiet unique never has she seen anything like this before in her life, they were literally on top of the world that was what she thought about it as she kept walking around searching around the lookout.

When she looked down Hinata her wardrobe had changed as she was staring at the strange clothes she instead of the shirt Gohan had given her, Hinata was a wearing an indigo Chinese style shirt with no sleeves with a lavender sash tied around her waist and a pair of navy blue pants a long with her shinobi sandals she worn back home.

Hinata was looking around as she was staring at her attire and she flashed a smile at Dende who had done this for her he was really nice and should thank him for his kindness, as her tail was wagging from side to side happily like a dog would have done.

Hinata stopped exploring for a moment as she sat down next to Gohan because Dende wanted to have a word with her before she begins any more training, which Hinata didn't mind answering the questions because that is how you learn is through wisdom and the voice of reasoning sometimes.

Which is what Hinata learned from Ko is that sometimes when you don't know something it is always good to listen to a person, who is much older than you because you can learn so many things from them if there elders, but she didn't really listen to the ones back home instead she had broken the rules.

Especially when the world is filled with unknown things because trying to figure out these things on your own can be confusing, scary and extremely dangerous sometimes there are certain people that can help you navigate through this world especially the elderly, well in this case a toddler can.

"You're from a another world?" Dende questioned as he was interrogating the young heiress because he was so curious especially the aura he was feeling from this young girl which was radiating through her body.

"Yes, I come from a village in Konohagakure" Hinata responded, as she glanced at Dende who seemed to very interesting in the conversation he was starting with the heiress, he was enjoying the conversation.

"Are there Saiyans were you come from?" Dende asked, he was just asking because he was wondering if they were because Frieza had supposedly destroyed them all, but was interesting to find one which comes from a total different dimension.

"No, there aren't any Saiyans where I come from" Hinata guessed as she shrugged her shoulders because for one thing this type of power doesn't even exist in Konohagakure instead it's filled with Justus, Charka and buujis.

"Hmm, I see" Dende said with a simple head nod as he stares at Hinata for a moment

"It's strange my father never told me about it" Hinata answered, as she assumed because her father wasn't very good towards her, during her time of need he has abandoned her like always because he has lost interest in her.

"Because he's afraid" Dende stated, the obvious which is true probably when Hinata returns to Konohagakure and show them her badass new powers they will be intimidated by her especially her family would be trembling in fear.

"Afraid? Why would my father be afraid of me instead he just think of me as a joke" Hinata added, as she was growling in anger and frustration because her father would never accept her for who she is.

"I don't take you as a joke, Gohan doesn't either" Dende said, as he watched Hinata's facial expression had changed when Dende said those words it made her whole heart lit up as a smile appeared on her face.

"Really? you guys don't" Hinata questioned, as she stared at Gohan and Dende who was pretty surprised that someone actually does believes she is capable of handling situations on her own on being a pretty strong fighter.

"Hinata, I always believed in you" Gohan added, as he gave Hinata a pat on the shoulder then, he just gave her a hug to make her special because she was in his eyes.

"Awe, thanks Gohan-kun and Dende-sama for believing in me" Hinata answered, when just smiled at them for their positive attitude and motivation in order for her to keep on pushing to become a stronger fighter.

"You're welcome" Dende and Gohan said in unison

"Wait how come you believe in me so much Dende-sama?" Hinata questioned wanting to know the answer wondering why was she ever so important because to be honest nobody never really cared for her or earned the same respect as them.

"Because, you have hidden potential and strengths I can see it within your heart" Dende stated as he pointed directly at Hinata's heart, while Hinata was still trying to figure about the potential and strength he is talking about.

"Hidden potential? honestly I don't think..." Hinata said in a skeptical manner because she wasn't really strong enough, hell she couldn't even beat her cousin in the exams or even a spar for that manner.

"You do it's there, I just have to draw it out" Dende explains as he was staring at a very confused Hinata, thinking you can really draw it out just like you do chakra, but that was simply impossible.

"What is hidden potential actually?" Hinata questioned as she was still trying to figure out whether she did have hidden potential or not because she wasn't powerful like the mighty Kyuubi himself or any other ninja for that matter.

"It's basically hidden talents or strengths" Gohan explains to Hinata as she was understand what they were saying.

"So, your is having a strong fighting spirit, while his skills are healing" Hinata noted as she was pointing at Gohan, then at Dende to make sure she had everything accurate.

"Yes" Gohan answered

"So, how does this hidden potential work?" Hinata asked as she was staring at the two of them with a certain look on her face, still trying to figure out how on earth did he know she had hidden potential.

" I will show you" Dende asked as he placed his hand on Hinata's head when she looked up at him and took a deep breath to just calm down and relax.

Hinata felt strange at first when suddenly, she had noticed a ripple around her as a white aura was flowing through her body, at first she was scared because she thought something was wrong with her as she started to calm down.

As the Hidden potential was being drawn from Hinata the white aura was starting to grow brighter and stronger then, it was before Gohan eyes widen in shock when the aura around her was increasing it was true Hinata does have a lot of hidden potential just like Gohan's unlocked potential.

Dende removed his hand from Hinata's head, she blinked owlishly trying to adjust her vision because she closed her eyes the whole time, but for some reason Hinata has this spark of energy through her body never has she felt so alive, relieved, happy before like a burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Gohan asked as he placed his hand on her shoulders to make sure she was all right, well at least she will be aware of her senses.

"I'm okay just a little shaken that's all" Hinata answered as she was having this feeling being lifted right from her shoulders a whole new different person, because of her hidden potential was unleashed thanks to Dende.

"I will give you some more time to recover because tomorrow we're training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Gohan told Hinata.

"The Hyperbolic...what is that?" Hinata questioned, because for one thing she has never heard of anything like that before because it is simply impossible to stop time and it's self in the ninja world it was simply unbelievable to archive something like that.

"Its a chamber where helps you speed up your training" Gohan explains as Hinata was just nodding her head and listening to the conversation as he continue to explaining the concept of the training exercises.

"Really...is that how you got stronger?" Hinata spoken as she was try to wrap it around her head around the situation of the training she was going to deal with tomorrow.

"Yep, that's how I learn to control my Saiyan powers" Gohan told Hinata

"Really, so it's a high chance I can transform into a Super Saiyan" Hinata said as a big smile appeared on her face, while Gohan looked at Hinata who was really motivated into being the first female to transform into a Super Saiyan.

"Yes, I don't mind trying it" Gohan answered as a smile appeared on his face which made Hinata feel so fuzzy inside she was even gaining her confidence back.

"If Gohan-kun, believes in me then I will try" Hinata thought to herself

"Get some sleep" Gohan said as he was walking away from Hinata who was still standing in the hallway as she was pointing her two fingers hesitantly.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata called out as she was running towards him with a shy look on her face it was utterly adorable to Gohan.

"Hmm" Gohan said as he looked at her wondering, what the shy heiress was planning to do next as she made eye contact with him.

Hinata wanted to show Gohan how much he really means to her as she was walking towards Gohan, being the tall boy he is Hinata was standing on her tippy toes as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away from Gohan face was bright red when Hinata did that because it was unexpected, yet he didn't push her away instead he enjoyed that kiss even though it was just a small little kiss, while Hinata's face was turning pinkish red because she had never kissed a boy on the cheek before in her life.

"What was that for Hinata?" Gohan asked as he as staring at a very bashful Hinata who was shuffling her feet side to side and placing her head down like she would always do when she done something wrong.

"Thank you, for believing in me" Hinata said bashfully

"uh...ummm you're welcome" Gohan said as the blush was still on his cheeks.

"Good night" Hinata said as she was walking away from him

"Night" Gohan said with a wave

Hinata had quiet shut the door behind her now things between gohan were getting serious and she had to do something about it, this feeling she was getting from him it wasn't the platonic relationship anymore it was more serious.

Hinata has to tell him how she really feels about him, but now the trick is how will Hinata tell him about her feelings to be honest Hinata has already created this effect and it has just begun the ripples were spreading and there was no way of stopping them.

As she thought about it she had to tell her friends so many things such as surviving from the stab wound she had received from Kisame, to falling in love with a Demi-Saiyan Gohan and explaining to her friends she is a Saiyan too.

Gohan was having this warm fuzzy feeling when Hinata kissed him on the cheek it was something unexpected, but he was surprised Hinata did not kiss him on the lips he would have enjoyed that but he could take a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Gohan-kun ready for training" Hinata said cheerfully

"Yes, you seem so happy" Gohan added

"Well, I decided to turn over a new leaf" Hinata giggled

"I'm glad for you, and im very proud of you" Gohan answered

"I know" Hinata said

"You ready" Gohan spoken

"Hai" Hinata said with a simple nod

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally finished hopefully you enjoyed it! ^_^**


	16. Hinata's Breakthrough Part 1

**Title Of The**** Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite**

**Anime: Dragon Ball Z & Naruto **

**Characters: Hinata & Gohan **

**Disown: I disown Naruto and Dragon Ball Z it is strictly belong to the creators. **

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing **

**Chapter 16: Hinata's Breakthrough Part 1**

Hinata sighed as she stared at the building where Gohan and Hinata will be spending the entire day of training, which can equal a year because it is simply impossible because how on earth are you training for the whole entire day which can equal up to one year of training.

Gohan glanced at a very confused and a very curious Hinata who was still trying to wrap her head around the concept of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, because this was never mentioned in the ninja world because it's an impossible insane theory it would never happen because you can't withstand the test of time.

If you want the honest answer, it could have been a good thing because if Hinata ever discover this method of training before Hinata would have used this to prepare for the chunin exams to beat Neji her father would have worshipped the ground she walks on.

Hinata did miss her home she was so worried about them imaging the hell there going through especially, Neji her cousin and her sister Hanabi who has probably taken the position as heiress because her father would strongly advised it because Hanabi is much stronger, faster and pretty good with the gentle fist, and besides her father has invested his full time with Hanabi anyway.

Hinata could imagine the pain, suffering and torment he is going through especially because Neji had already lost one person in his life it was his uncle in exchange for Hinata's freedom another person he had lost was Hinata because he has her treated like a trash all these year because Neji never really had developed a bond with Hinata because of all the hate and anger was revolving around the main house.

Which is the main reason why Neji would have never showed her any love towards Hinata because he feels as if she doesn't deserve it because she is a spoiled child who gets anything she wants with her pleading lavender eyes, which is not true because she would always probably for the rest of her life plead for her father's love and affection.

Instead Hiashi could have careless about his eldest daughter being murdered by the mercenaries, so what makes you think he could care about his eldest daughter Hinata because he never paid attention to her after all, she was deemed to be a lost cause and a failure because she was never deemed to strong enough in his eyes.

All he ever did was lied and abandoned his first-born daughter because she wasn't strong enough or because Hinata was ten times stronger than him, which is why he would probably careless about her, but once Hinata is finished with her training she will prove able to her father and the elders once and for all she is not some weak, spineless girl instead she is a daughter of Saiyan.

Hinata could imagine the look on there faces when does reveal her tail and shows them her true power they would be in complete shock, horror and awe all in for one thing nobody isn't as mighty and powerful as an infamous Hyūga or just an average ninja which is uncommon because it's requires years of training and patience.

Another person or people she is worried about is her teammates and her sensei Kurenai who loved her like a daughter more than just a student because of how the way her father had treated her and Kurenai felt sorry for her because Hinata never had a motherly figure who can show her love and affection because her father would have never tolerate it.

Her teammates Kiba,Shino and Akamaru are probably at there wits end giving up hope, there teammate is gone and they are going to have to face the facts, Hinata will never return because she is peacefully resting in the after life, which is not true because Hinata is alive and well just with a few little changes a tail along with some badass Saiyan powers.

Eventhough he was a pain in the ass trying to search for the Sasuke, she was still worried about her whiskered-blue eyed hyperactive traffic cone friend, Naruto Uzimaki even though she has outgrown him romantically they could still be good friends because she had fallen in love with Son Gohan her cute, sexy sensei.

Hinata was wondering if Naruto did hopefully he did have some luck in finding sasuke in order to fulfill Sakura's promise, which he probably did because he was not going to stop finding Sasuke, until he hands him over to Sakura with a sliver platter and a couple of manuals on _"How to Train an Uchida_".

Hinata was chuckling to herself thinking that anyone could survive Sakura's terrible wrath of terror because Hinata wouldn't even last a hour dealing with her screaming and uncontrollable temper which is unnecessary because it won't solve anything only creates more chaos and mayhem.

Hinata was not going to be fully focused on about what is going on in Konohagakure instead she was going to have fun, with this training of what Gohan has in store for her because Gohan was not going to go easy on her instead, he was going to push Hinata until she reaches her beyond her breaking point.

Gohan knows Hinata is strong, but Hinata can be stronger it's just she needs that extra mile for Hinata not to be afraid to use her powers in general, just like his father did before Gohan didn't have the drive or mentality to become a Super Saiyan because he feels like he doesn't inherit his father strong fighting spirit.

Hinata she will be able to do it because of unlocked potential which is probably the key of her transforming into a Super Saiyan, but there was something missing from Hinata transforming into one it was the main important thing which was anger and rage in order for the transformation to work.

Hinata is so kind and gentle that is almost impossible for her to get mad or angry because of her sweet delicate nature, but somewhere deep down inside there was some anger hidden within her it just hasn't been brought up yet or driven out of her yet because she is too calm, quiet and a polite young girl.

Sooner or later Gohan will have the ability to do it which is the reason why Gohan wanted Hinata to train Hinata inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber because it is useful not only in physical training, but also embodies spiritual training in order for the person to become one with self- inner strength and confidence.

Hinata and Gohan were walking through the threshold of where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is located, as her eyes were gazing up and down at the building where it reminded her of a palace like the one the Prince and princesses lived in fairytales.

As Hinata kept gazing at the threshhold where they were both had entered inside the chamber, it was about the size of her average room back at home it was a pretty comfortable kind of like home sort of as thinking about how on earth was Hinata was going survive here with Gohan the boy who she likes.

"So, this is where we are staying?" Hinata asked as she kept on walking around gazing at where her and Gohan were going be staying for the whole entire day because Hinata was feeling nervous because she never been alone with a boy before.

"Yeah" Gohan answered as he was slowly taking his shirt off in front of Hinata, who was squeezing her tail really tight because she never seen a well-toned, muscular boy before in her life which was once in a life time.

"Okay" Hinata said as she covered her eyes but, then Hinata decided to take a second look because he was really sexy as a hint of red blush was appearing on her cheeks because to be honest who can resist a boy like Gohan anyway he had a body like a god.

Hinata placed her hand down after Gohan was finished changing into his training clothes he just worn as for Hinata it was her first time staying with the opposite sex which was extremely embarrassing for Hinata because the only boys she would be with is Kiba, Shino and sometimes Naruto.

Gohan noticed a blushing Hinata while putting on training clothes wearing a purple gi with a pair of red wrist bands and a red sash wrapped around his waist leaving out his muscular arms and chest bare, Gohan forgot how shy Hinata was around boys especially when it came to changing.

Hinata blinked when she saw Gohan who was now putting on his shoes for training that he just slips on kind of like sandals the ones she usually wears accepts her were open-toes sandals wondering will he ever wear sandals once in his life, probably not because he doesn't want to hurt himself.

Hinata was thinking to herself she should have said something about her being shy about boys stripping in front of her, but this will be a secret between Hinata she didn't mind it all it that Gohan did that, she just wanted Gohan with his shirt off since he saw her naked the night she transformed into the Great Ape.

Gohan turned around when he spotted a blushing Hinata who was still in her dreaming daze mode as she had a strong grip on her tail, Gohan had caught Hinata's undivided attention who was feeling embarrassed for having lustful thoughts about Gohan.

"Hinata are you okay?" Gohan asked, while glancing at a very flustered Hinata who looked like she was getting ready to pass out any god give moment because once again Hinata is extremely shy around boys.

"Hai, I'm fine um... do you mind if I change privately" Hinata said nervously as she was picking up her training clothes she was going to wear for today, which was a dark blue mesh tank top and a pair of black shorts with a pair of shinobi-style sandals.

"Sure, I will be waiting for you outside" Gohan said as he shut the door behind her in order for her change into her training clothes, then right after Gohan left Hinata she took off her clothes leaving only her bra and underwear.

It was true Hinata was utterly shy around boys because she remembered in Konohagakure when they were going to the lake with Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten, they manage to strip the down in front the boys with their bathing suits on as for Hinata she hid behind the trees to change because she was too afraid.

Hinata sighed as she was thinking about the ordeal which is probably the reason why Hinata has not confessed to Gohan because she was too scared to reveal feelings, wondering how are they going to react or even think of her.

Hinata was focusing was too hard she had to focus on training not feeling insecure about boys so Hinata started change into her clothes, wearing a dark blue mesh tank top with a pair of black shorts and some simple shinobi style of her she manages to slip on with ease.

Hinata had her hair tied in ponytail to avoid her hair from getting in the way, during training because it can get pretty intense when it comes to fighting, Hinata had opened the door she noticed Gohan was patiently waiting for once she was inside Hinata saw a vast space of nothingness it was only silence.

"How far does this place go" Hinata asked as she was staring at the vast space of nothingness which had stretch for miles probably more than that as she was slowly walking around looking at it as if she was in a museum or something.

"It goes endless it never stops" Gohan explains as he was searching the entire area as she was looking through the horizon to see if there was a ending going and it wasn't.

"How far can we go inside the chamber?" Hinata asked

"The further you go inside the chamber everything will change the air and temprature" Gohan explains to a very interested Hinata who was fascinated about how the way it works which is quite interesting.

"Wow" Hinata said as her voice suddenly, became three times higher as she covered her mouth to avoid herself from talking while Gohan was laughing at Hinata for blushing very feverishly for doing that.

"Now we can begin our training session" Gohan said as he was getting ready into his fighting position as he was getting ready to come towards Hinata, while Hinata was waiting for the perfect time to get Gohan.

"Hai" Hinata said as she did her traditional Hyūga stance and she noticed Gohan was coming straight towards her, thinking quick on her feet Hinata jumped out the way doing an backflip turning around with a sweep kick.

Gohan and Hinata were not in hand to hand combat as they were both moving in rhythm and in motion as each of the hits were becoming increasingly quicker and accurate, while trying to see who will break the intense blocking of each other punches.

Hinata was blocking his punches while he kept on with his might and strength, when finally it has been broken Gohan was taking the opportunity Hinata was open, with his fist connect to her face causing fall flat on her back.

Hinata had skidded across the room when she quickly slid on the ground grabbing hold of the tiles, when Hinata saw a blast of Ki coming her way Hinata quickly did a cartwheel landing right on her feet, but stopped in mid air when suddenly with the thrust of her right hand a blast of powerful Ki was coming straight to Gohan.

As for Gohan he didn't have time to be admire by Hinata's improvement along with her acrobatic movements which is pretty amazing because did she was very limber movements because of years of training as a ninja, Hinata wasn't kidding about ninjas are pretty amazing accept they are not stronger than an average Saiyan.

Gohan turned around and notice a bright ball of energy was coming straight towards him, as he was trying to move quickly as possible when had flown straight up in the air like a arrow to avoid from getting hit by Hinata's rapid fire power of Ki aiming directly to him.

As they were both chasing each other around with blasting Ki at each other, Gohan and Hinata were colliding with one another back and forth trying to avoid getting hit by blocking each other punches kicks as they were moving in rhythm again trying to break the barrier again because it is too strong.

When suddenly Gohan had disappeared from Hinata's sight, not knowing he was gone Gohan came with a surprise sneak attack as he kicked Hinata on her side causing her to crash on the ground when Hinata regain of strength, she stood up as a ball of white energy was glowing right from her hand and with all her power and might Hinata had thrust it right at Gohan coming straight towards him like an arrow.

Gohan thinking quickly when suddenly he threw a blast of yellow Ki was aiming directly at Hinata's energy Ki blasts as both of them collided with one another, but instead of exploding in front of their faces it was trying to battle out which one was the strongest as they were tugging and pulling back and forth.

Hinata let out a loud yell as she push with all her might and power within a couple of seconds how much effort Hinata was putting in never has she done this as she pushed even harder within a couple of seconds there was a loud explosion causing them both to fly backwards on the impact.

"Gohan-kun, are you hurt?" Hinata asked as she was running towards him who was covered in ash and smoke from the devastating impact they had made, with combining the two energies between them.

"I'm okay" Gohan coughed

"Are you sure?" Hinata spoken as she was just making sure Gohan was all right because she really cares for him a lot, more than any boy she could have ever cared about which was Naruto because she was always worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gohan said as he was dusting the dirt off his pants, while staring at Hinata who was covered with ash on her face, but she didn't mind it anyway because she was so concern for her him.

"I think I over did it" Hinata assume, looking around at the sea of debris and destruction they had caused with this unimaginable power of what Hinata had unleashed.

"No actually you did pretty good" Gohan replied

"Thanks" Hinata said bashfully

Never has she had a certain thrill for fighting, it was just when she getting ready to fight her body suddenly, just have a shot of adrenaline is pumping through body, never before Hinata has ever had a thrill in fighting, because it wasn't her cup of tea of being very competitive or even going all out.

When Hinata was with her group of friends she is the quietest one among the group, because she isn't really a fighter instead when Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were in there training session Hinata would usually be sitting on the sidelines or probably she would be training with her sensei Kurenai.

Not this time Hinata will not be sitting on the sidelines watching the boys fight each other during a training session, instead she will be joining them, which might be a huge shock to the boys because Hinata is the shy, calm, quiet one who does not take an interest in fighting just watching on the sidelines.

They do not know the reason why Hinata is having this excitement in fighting, maybe because she is a Saiyan and they do have thrill of fighting do because that is what Saiyans are born to do is fight, until the death or at least that is their motto from what Hinata has observed from them during her time here.

"Gohan-kun, how come the environment is changing?" Hinata asked, as she noticed suddenly I it wasn't a plain white room, but instead it was slowly transforming into a huge forest and she could tell because of mountains, trees and a wide open field with flowers.

"It does that sometimes" Gohan said as he was preparing to do a sneak attack as he was assuming that Hinata wasn't really paying attention because of the forest environment slowly changing before her eyes.

"Really...this is" Hinata responded as she stopped talking for a moment because Gohan had disappeared from her sight, when suddenly had heard something coming directly towards her when she turned around she noticed a blast of Ki was coming her way.

Hinata had jumped in mid-air trying to kick Gohan, but he grabbed her by the ankle trying to slam her down on the ground, instead when Hinata did a reversal by doing a cartwheel kick hitting Gohan in the face causing him to crash against the rock which came crashing down like a ton of bricks.

Hinata looked up when she saw Gohan crashed against the rocks as if he was a rag doll, she didn't not notice the intense strength she possesses as she was looking for Gohan who seemed to be lost in a sea of rocks, which worried Hinata a little because she did not know the how strong she was in the first place.

Which it is true Saiyans do have inhumane strength, speed and power only if they know to harness it the right way which is what Hinata is learning to do and it has been difficult for her to adjust to having these extra gifts or talents she possesses as a demi-Saiyan because she wouldn't expect herself to be this strong in her life.

"Gohan-kun, are you okay, I'm sorry I hit you too hard?" Hinata asked as she was running quickly as possible moving all the rocks and debris away, so she can be able to find Gohan to make sure he was alive and breathing.

"Hinata, calm down I'm fine there's nothing to worry about" Gohan spoken, while dusting the dirt and rocks that was covering him as he stumbled from the mess, looking at Hinata who seemed to be embarrassed about her strength.

"I'm truly sorry please forgive me" Hinata said as she bowed her head in shame because she was use to be utter humiliated by her father for doing something stupid or foolish and she would always apologize.

"Hinata, there is no need of apologizing" Gohan explains to Hinata who seemed to happy that Gohan was able to praise Hinata for her excellent hand to hand combat.

"Really?" Hinata questioned as she blinked owlishly for some reason that Gohan was observing her fighting moves the whole time he was pretty quiet amazing Gohan will make a great sensei.

"Stop being hesitant to make the next move" Gohan advised

"I was hesitant of making a move?" Hinata asked

"Yes, Hinata don't be too shy to hit me or use Ki" Gohan said

"Okay, I won't be so hesitant anymore" Hinata promised

"Good, because sometimes it's good to unleash your Saiyan side" Gohan joked with a smile as he gave her a nudge on her shoulder as she just started laughing.

"Okay" Hinata said with a simple head nod as she was remembering trying to be aggressive instead of being very hesitant when it comes to fighting.

~After Hours Of Training~

"Fun?" Gohan asked as he was relaxing by sitting up lotus style in order to control his breathing as he was resting his body because they were going start back up training pretty soon, on her transforming into a super Saiyan.

"Yes, it was interesting" Hinata added, as she was staring into the clouds with looking into the beautiful sky at how peaceful everything is from the light breeze from the wind to bright colorful aromatic flowers.

"Well, do people where your from fight like us?" Gohan asked

"Not, really" Hinata spoken as she was picking through the flowers that she will add to her collection and probably write in her journal later on when she gets the chance to because she hasn't been writing in lately.

" I remember you told me that" Gohan noted

"Hai" Hinata answered

"Hinata" Gohan called out, as Hinata was staring at Gohan as she walked up towards him wondering what was going happen, next after they had finished up there fighting session which now time to learn to transform into a Super Saiyan.

"Gohan-kun?" Hinata asked as they were staring at each other from face to face as they were both facing off one another as if they were getting to prepare themselves for battle because their not going to fight.

"What's wrong?" Gohan spoken as he was staring at a very frightful Hinata who was having seconds thoughts of transforming into a Super Saiyan, because Gohan could tell this was going to be extremely difficult for Hinata.

"What if I have do something wrong" Hinata asked as she had that horrible flashback the night when she had transformed into the Great Ape, nearly destroying half of the Ox-King's village because it has scared her forever.

"Don't worry okay" Gohan responded as he held her hand even tighter as he noticed tears were rolling down her cheeks because she was so scared, that she might have lose control all over again like what she did at fire mountain.

"Okay...thank you...Gohan" Hinata answered as she looked up at Gohan who had really motivated to move this far and it made her feel happy inside because now she will have enough confidence to do it.

**A/N: Hinata is going to have difficulty to transform into a Super Saiyan here is the reasons why for one Hinata isn't aggressive or doesn't get angry a lot, secondly because she scared and traumatized she might lose control like the Great Ape transformation. ^_^**

**Thank you very much for reviewing Bye! ^_^**


	17. Breaking Point

**Title Of The Story: Eye Of The Storm Rewrite **

**Anime: Dragon Ball Z & Naruto **

**Characters: Gohan & Hinata **

**Disown: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z it strictly belongs to the creators. **

**A/N: Thank You for reviewing **

**Chapter 17: Breaking Point **

They decided to break for a while since they had been training for almost over an hour or probably more then she ever did in Konohagakure, the reason why Hinata was not training so much in Konohagakure was because she was so stress out about Naruto whenever he would go on missions or trying to retrieve Sasuke again.

Hinata would be stress and distracted too much because she would hope and pray Naruto would be okay because she remembered when the girls were talking about how, their mission went that was when Sakura told them about the battle of Orchimaru and when Naruto had so much power and anger within him he had destroyed the bridge.

Every since then Hinata has been worried about Naruto because of the nine-tails was sealed inside him and sometimes he can lose control going on a murderous rampage, Hinata started to cringe when she thought about the Great Ape transformation a couple of night ago, to Hinata it seemed like a dream, instead it was nightmare waiting to happen because of the moon.

It shook up a little bit about transforming into a Super Saiyan because was afraid she might lose control of her senses again as if she was a wild animal or something, but Gohan was going to be right by her side so she wouldn't worry about it that much, but still she was scared that she might hurt Gohan.

Hinata doesn't plan on is hurting Gohan again because it was putting her in a uncomfortable position because he meant the whole world to her, so if something bad was going to happen to Gohan she would have been at her wits end, she would completely lose her mind over him because that is how much Hinata cares about him more than she ever did about Naruto and she known him a pretty long time

When Gohan took a glance at Hinata knowingly he was also going to have make a hard decision of trying to draw out Hinata's power in order for her to become a Super Saiyan, and it was not going to be a easy task because he loves Hinata more than anything, it wasn't just about her physical appearance it was the kindness and gentleness within her heart also the affect she has on Goten.

He must put his emotional feelings aside for Hinata at the moment, and focus on what the concept of what the exercise was going to be, and how he was going to push Hinata to her breaking point? he remembered what his father did to him how he had driven his power out, but Gohan knows he was going to do something more.

From what Gohan observed and noticed about the heiress is she is way too nice and let's people take advantage of her and never had a chance to stand up for herself because of her father tearing down her confidence in order for her to speak up for herself or express herself because of her sheltered life style.

Hinata stood up as she went towards the river to clean herself up a little bit from the dirt and debris that was in her hair as she was splashing water on her face to cool her down and it also felt good as she felt the cold, water made contact with her skin it felt so good because it made her feel more refreshed, calm and relaxed.

She glanced at her reflection of the water staring at her over all physical appearance, she did look different since she has started training with Gohan, Hinata was more toned than she was before because of the arduous training especially with gravity because it has helped her tremendously with her speed and her reflexes.

Gohan walked over to Hinata who was still sitting by the lake he was sitting right next to her as they were getting ready to start back up their training session again, but first before Gohan and Hinata spar with one another he was going to tell her about the Super Saiyan transformation, the importance of it.

Hinata was excited yet nervous at the same time trying to archive this goal for some reason she had a feeling it was not going to be a easy task because she didn't have that drive or fighting spirit like Gohan has or she is just too afraid to go all out on him because she doesn't want to lose control or hurt him.

"Hinata" Gohan called out, as he stared at a very nervous yet excited Hinata at the same time because she doesn't even know if she could take on something this challenging,but she was determined to never give up.

"Yes, Gohan-kun" Hinata responded as she was pointing her two figures together like what she would always do whenever she was nervous or shy around Naruto, Gohan and other problems because it helps her calm down.

"Becoming a Super Saiyan, you will face many obstacles it doesn't happen automatically" Gohan explained to Hinata as she nodded completely understanding the concept of becoming Super Saiyan that you must push yourself to the breaking point.

"It doesn't?" Hinata asked

"It's just like my father told me _Power comes in response of a need not a desire_" Gohan advised from Hinata understood clearly what he was talking about in order to become a Super Saiyan which is she has to create a need in order for the transformation to work.

"So, in order for me to transform into a Super Saiyan, I need a valid reason for it instead of wishing for it" Hinata rephrased, while Gohan was pretty shocked Hinata was able to understand the whole concept of becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Gohan-kun, what is your valid reason for it?" Hinata asked as she stood up while getting ready to prepare herself another spar again.

"Is to protect those I love from getting hurt" Gohan answered as he took a glance at Hinata hopefully, Hinata does get the message of what he is talking about suddenly her face had turned bright crimson pink.

"Awe..Gohan-kun your too kind!" Hinata said with a squeal in her voice trying to prevent her face from going bright red.

"Now, let's begin the training lesson" Gohan answered as he was walking away from the other side of the forest as he was getting into a fighting position, when suddenly a blast of Ki was coming her way.

Hinata within an instant she sliced the Ki blast with her hand as she came charging straight at Gohan as her first had connected with his face as he crashed against the trees, Gohan stared at Hinata who was serious and determined to get stronger as for Gohan he was proud of her overall achievement of not holding back or not hesitant to back down to a fight which is a good thing because he can push her even more.

Gohan stood up as flown straight towards Hinata when suddenly, there fist started to colliding with one another moving in rhythm again, when she pulled the ultimate move when she had kneed him in the stomach and caused him to crash against the trees again, Gohan knew hit a was serious about it.

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan charging at Hinata when she was getting ready to hit hin the face Gohan grabbed Hinata's arm and he punched her in the face sending her crashing inside the lake within a couple of moments rocks had started to crash down on her like a ton of bricks.

Hinata was struggling to get up when she felt a pain all over body never before she felt this much pain before in her life, besides being stabbed by Kisame this was the worst pain Hinata had ever felt before in her life, Hinata was trying to breath the difficulty it was for her to inhale the air because of the brutal punch she had received from Gohan.

Hinata vision was started to get hazy as she was growing tired, she was trying her best to fight it off but couldn't as she closed her eyes for a while, when Hinata opened her eyes she noticed a woman standing their with her arms crossed looking at Hinata with a stern look on her face as Hinata stood she wondered why was this woman staring at her.

"who are you..." Hinata asked as she gazed up and down at the woman who she never seen before in her life not even once, wondering who was she and why is she inside her head for what was she doing inside her mind.

"I'm your mother" Fasha announced as he took a step further to examine her lovely daughter she has not seen since she was a baby girl, it had brought tears in her eyes to see her all grown up she looked really beautiful.

"My mom?!" Hinata shouts as she took a step back as she stared at her mother who had short black hair and dark purple eyes along with fair skin wearing some type of clothing what looked to be Saiyan amour.

"Yes" Fasha said with a nod, then she stared at her daughter who was angry and she had every right to be angry because she wasn't their for her in a time of need, and ever since then she has felt guilty because she never had the chance to see her daughter grow up.

Hinata eyes grew wide she was happy to see her mother, because she never got the chance to see her, Hinata only had heard stories about her mother and they were not very good ones because of the rumors the elders and the people of konoha said about her were so bad it brought tears to her eyes.

At the same time Hinata was angry because abandoned her mother had left her when she born and Hinata wanted to know the exact reason as to why, she left her husband and child was it because she wasn't fit to handle the responsibilities of being a good wife and taking care of a child.

Hinata clenched her jaw tight not saying a word trying her best to control her anger, and Fasha could see it through her eyes she wanted to apologize for leaving her child behind, but she had to leave her child behind in order for them to find out she had given birth to a half-bred child, they would have destroyed the whole village including her daughter.

"Why did you leave?!" Hinata asked as tears were streaming down her face because Hinata was angry and frustrated because she wanted to know the truth as to why her mother had abandoned her.

"Hinata, I no choice" Fasha answered as he voice was started to raise even higher, in order for Hinata to stop her crying, Hinata stared as she glanced at her and stopped crying for a moment and was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"You could have stayed...with me and " Hinata said as she was going to raise her voice three octaves higher, but she did have a pleading look in her eyes as more tears had fallen down on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I caused you so much suffering" Fasha apologized

"Sorry! is that all you have to say, you abandoned me!" Hinata shouted as she getting ready to punch her mother in the face, Fasha grabbed her daughter's fist in order for her to calm down, but Hinata was too angry to comprehend of what was going on.

" I would have never abandoned you Hinata Never!" Fasha yelled as she grab a hold of Hinata's fists and started shaking her in order for her to calm down, Hinata's eyes started to calm down and she grew silent.

"Then why did you leave me!" Hinata shouted as she looked at her mother while Fasha had taken a deep breath as she took a glance at her daughter who was deep tears as she fallen to her knees just wanting to know the truth.

"The reason why I left is because if they found out I had given birth to a hybrid they would have killed you and everyone on that planet." Fasha explained

"What...why" Hinata asked as she stared at her mother as she released her grip from mother's hand and she glanced at her and she sunk further down to her knees and even more tears were falling down her face.

"I guess they consider Hybrids dangerous to the Saiyan race, just like what the elders had a impression on me" Fasha explained

"The elders didn't like you either!" Hinata asked as she stared at her mother who looked sad because she also had to deal with the same treatment especially when it came to outsiders they were so ignorant and blind.

"Of course they didn't prove the marriage with your father and when I told them I was pregnant with his child they became furious" Fasha explains, while staring at a very furious and shocked Hinata wondering if they found out Gohan, Goten and Trunks also Bulla were Saiyan Hybrids what will they do.

"What why?!" Hinata answered as her eyes grew learning that his family were cruel heartless bastards, but she wouldn't at least expect something like this it was utterly insane why would they be so heartless.

"I had brought shame to his family" Fasha spoken

"No, you didn't bought shame you bore him a beautiful baby girl" Hinata answered, as she stared deep into her mother's eyes with a smile on her face as tears coming down their faces when both of their foreheads connected.

"I know you're a strong girl" Fasha answered as she pulled her daughter into a hug then, she stopped and glanced at her daughter because she was happy that her mother really did love her and did not abandoned her out of hate, but love and sacrifice.

Hinata stared at what her mother because it does make sense why her father never showed her any affection because, he blames her for what happened to his first wife and that is the reason why her father hated Hinata so much because, but it was him who did he was the one who pushed her away.

It made Hinata extremely angry because she wasn't the one who did all this it wasn't her fault none of it was because she did it out of love, because Fasha didn't want her baby girl to be brutally slaughtered by the Saiyans because they would have done it with no hesitation until, the whole planet was drenched in blood.

Hinata was so angry about and had about enough of this foolishness of father saying she is weak, pathetic and has no backbone, he is the one who does have a backbone all he ever did was lied to her caused Hinata so much pain and misery, because he was the who who pushed her mother away.

Now it is the time for Hinata to show her true power to make them tremble in fear and mercy, because Hinata never had a ounce of pride or dignity once in her life even never found true happiness not even when she was with Naruto Hinata wasn't really happy because he hasn't actually spent any time with her.

Hinata was tired and she wanted her voice to be heard that was all Hinata wanted was her voice to shout and scream towards the heavens, and if the only way to do that is to get stronger train even harder then dammit she was going to do it in order to get her point across not by yelling or screaming.

She was going to have to do it the old fashion way, which meant if she was going to expose her true powers then, she was going have to do it Hinata was still on her knees wondering why and how was she going to do this.

"Hinata" Fasha said as she kneeling beside her daughter and she lifted her face up to see her beautiful lilac eyes and suddenly a smile had appeared on Hinata's face.

"Yes, mother" Hinata asked as her mother picked up from the ground and looked at her straight in her eyes while Hinata was remaining calm.

"Show them" Fasha spoken

"Show them?" Hinata questioned as she stared at her mother for a moment and she realized what she was talking about it was don't be afraid to let go.

"Prove to the elders, everyone who ever doubted you especially your father"Fasha explained as she was nodding her head listening to her mother's words which had motivated her to work even more harder than ever to work even harder.

"Hai" Hinata promised

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she was still in the dark in the cave, she knew this place was unstable because for some reason the cave was getting ready to collapse again, Hinata was running quickly as possible when she looked to right she saw Gohan coming towards her.

"Hinata" Gohan shouted as he came running towards Hinata who seemed bit frightened because she didn't know the cave was going to collapse on her any given moment, Gohan took Hinata by the hand and started running.

"What's going on here!?" Hinata shouted as they were dodging the giant rocks that were coming down on them as if it was raining outside, Gohan held on Hinata really tight to make sure she was on his trial.

"The cave is...HINATA!" Gohan shouted as he did a nosedive trying to search Hinata when had saw her drowning in a sea of rocks, Hinata was screaming as she reached for his hand, but couldn't grab it because she was only falling deeper and deeper, until she had flown up in the air landing right on the platform to see Gohan.

"Gohan-kun!" Hinata shouted, little did she know another set of rocks came crashing down, that was when Gohan pushed Hinata to the side and instead let him get hit with the rocks in order to protect Hinata.

"Hinata..." Gohan said suddenly he stopped in the middle of his sentence because he has been trapped underneath the rocks he was trying to protect her so, she wouldn't get hurt and suddenly Hinata's eyes widen in fear.

"GOHAN-KUN!" Hinata shouted as she was running towards him and was pushing the rocks out the way she stared at him as tears were coming down her cheeks because she really cared for him.

" Hinata.." Gohan whispered to Hinata, as her eyes cringed with tears trying her hardest to hold back, but couldn't it just made her angry as she clenched her fist tighter and tighter until, blood was drawn from her hands.

"Its not fair! why must everything I do always fall apart" Hinata said in anger when suddenly, something snapped inside Hinata all of her hurt and pain suffering she had a enough Hinata wanted to just unleash her anger and fury.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she just couldn't and she just let out a loud earth shattering scream it was so loud it had split the cave wide open, Gohan blinked to regain his vision when he saw was something he wouldn't have imagined in years.

Gohan blinked owlishly as he noticed it was Hinata all right, but her hair had changed it wasn't the beautiful indigo hair shining in the sunlight, instead it was a light blonde it was with spiky hair she almost looked like as if she transformed into Super Saiyan 3, but wasn't because her hair wasn't golden blonde it was light blonde and her eyes were not light lavender instead it was royal purple.

"Hinata!" Gohan shouted as he kept staring at a blonde Hinata wondering did he hit his head. way to hard when he had fallen and lost conscious or he is alive and is not dreaming about this at all its a high chance he was alive.

"Oh, Gohan-kun your Okay?" Hinata asked

"Yeah I'm fine...Hinata look at your hair!" Gohan shouted as he was pointed at his hair hopefully Hinata will be able to get the message clearly.

"Huh, my hair is blonde" Hinata said as she was running towards the water and had noticed her eyes had also changed color too, which was pretty nice then, she looked up at Gohan as she gave a tired smile.

"Yeah" Gohan said

"Yay! I did it!" Hinata shouted as she was running around feeling all cheerful and happy because she was able to archive her goals, well almost half of her goal but still it was a great achievement because she has proven herself worthy.

"You're training is almost..." Gohan said as he looked around he saw Hinata collapsed to the floor because she was extremely tired from her training all day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Thank you Gohan-kun" Hinata said as she was sleeping soundly resting her head on his lap, Gohan being delicate with Hinata had picked her up bridal style as they were walking out the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to go relax and finally rest.

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter hopefully, you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
